Whatever, You're such a pain!
by Gunblade Girl
Summary: Who never dreamed of walking around those cool people and date hisher favorite one? I made my wish come true by placing myself, my family and friends in a twisted story occuring after the events of the game. You've been warned...
1. Prologue: Study

                This is not really a fanfic but not an original story either… How should I call a story involving FF8 characters and myself along with my friends and family? A crossover?

            I thought of making it occur in both FF8 and the real world but it will be much cooler in the FF8 world only! Either way, how could I possibly become a SeeD?

            Disclaimer: All FF8 characters are copyright of Squaresoft. The other characters are all real so don't take them. The rest (except for the world) is all mine since I cam up with it.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

**'…Whatever…', 'You're Such A Pain!'**

****

Prologue: Study 

****

            Squall Leonhart was walking to the dormitory using the corridor with his usual thoughtful frown painted on his face.

            "Squall, wait up! I gotta talk to you! Would you stop already?!"

            Squall turned around with an annoyed sigh as he recognized the voice of his new classmate. He slowly shook his head in disapproval seeing her running to him. He watched the long brown haired girl stopping in front of him to catch her breath. She wasn't very beautiful, a pretty ordinary girl. She had brown eyes and her tied up hair was curly. She was about three inches shorter than him and was wearing glasses making her look very serious with the SeeD candidate's uniform.

            "You should stop running in Garden, Carole," he said putting a hand on his hip. "One of these days, the Disciplinary Committee will catch you and you'll be sorry."

            "Thanks for your concern!" she said sarcastically. "Pretty weird to see you care about me when you didn't even want to show me around the day I arrived!"

            Squall crossed his arms and looked away, hearing anger in her words. She had arrived in Garden a week ago and ended up in his class. He didn't know her or if she had a family and where she was living and didn't want to know. The first day after the class, she asked him to lead her to the cafeteria with a shy smile. He had frowned and said he didn't have the time.

            "I told you I had something to do," he explained.

            "What? Training or date Rinoa?"

            The sound of that name was painful to Squall's ears.

            "That's really none of your business! What do you want?"

            Carole frowned.

            "Thanks to Seifer who was more kind than you and gave me a tour of the place! If it wasn't for him, I would still be wandering around for the whole week and would have end up eaten by a T-Rexaur in the Training Center!"

            "Why don't you go ask him, then?"

            He turned his back to her and prepared to leave.

            "What a pain! No wonder Rinoa dumped you!"

            Squall froze and fell the biggest pain in his heart. Yes, Rinoa dumped him and left with a guy from her resistance movement back at Timber. The SeeD's shoulders dropped and his head was down. He shut his eyes as images of Rinoa were flying across his mind. Her smiling face was soon replaced for her sorry but frowning face from a week ago. That's why he didn't show Carole around… If he only had known what Rinoa wanted to tell him, he would have stayed with the new girl.

            Carole's frown disappeared seeing Squall trembling and hearing low noises looking like sobs. She silently walked in front of him and bent to see his face. Then she became totally concern.

            "I'm sorry, Squall! I didn't mean to…"

            He raised a hand to make her silent and turned his back again, quickly wiping away his tears. Carole moved to his side and apologized again.

            "It was mean, I'm really sorry… Guess I'll go then…"

            She past by him before sensing a hand grab her wrist. She turned around to see Squall's eyes staring at hers. He wasn't frowning anymore, just looking sad and willing to think about something else. She could see he was trying to smile but the pain from his fresh broken heart was stopping him from doing that.

            "What did you want to tell me?"

            She smiled comfortingly, feeling her heart beating faster from the soft and warm grip of his on her wrist and wondering why she was feeling that way. Just like he only realised he was holding her, he released his grip and Carole found herself regretting he did.

            "I know you're already a SeeD and that you probably had more than enough exams, but… would you help me study? I got a test tomorrow to see if I'm worthy of studying here or if I should give up, the entrance exam."

            She was clenching her hands, now looking shy like the first time she spoke to him.

            "That test is not really hard," Squall reassured. "You already chose your weapon, am I right?"

            She nodded.

            "What is it?"

            She gave him a large and warm smile.

            "Gunblade!" she exclaimed with great pride.

            Squall frowned.

            "You sure it's the right weapon? It's heavy and not easy to use."

            "Don't worry. Yours is heavy because it was made that way. Mine is being made for me! It will suits my abilities and fits my ambitions."

            "Whatever… Your test will have basic questions about Garden rules and SeeD's duty, about leadership…things like that."

            "You're right, not really hard."

            "But you still have to read the questions carefully. Some are tricky."

            "Thanks for warning me."

            Both looked at their watch hearing hungry moans from their stomach. Then they looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

            "Got your books?" Squall asked.

            She showed him the three she had under her arm.

            "What do you say we go study at the cafeteria?" he proposed.

            "Great idea!"

            They headed for the cafeteria. Squall was wondering why he decided to act kindly after being so cold to her. On her side, Carole was wondering why she felt all shy again after being do mean.

            "What are the rules a SeeD must obey under contract?" Squall asked putting his fork on his plate and holding a book.

            "The squad leader must obey the employer and the SeeDs obey the leader. They are to obey the employer until the mission is successful however how long it might be."

            "Yes, and?"

            Carole frowned.

            "I was hoping you wouldn't ask. I hate that rule…"

            "Well?" Squall asked waiting.

            "If SeeDs are hurt but that the mission is at sake, the wounded ones are to be left behind even if it's the leader."

            "Exactly!" he said closing the book.

            Carole leant on the back of her chair and frowned, her arms crossed.

            "How cruel… I don't see the point in leaving friends behind!"

            "That's what SeeD is. If you don't want to have to leave friends behind or be left behind yourself, you gotta be fully trained!"

            She looked at her empty plate for a few seconds then looked up at Squall sitting in front of her.

            "Would you leave your friends behind in that situation?"

            Squall sighed.

            "I don't know. If I can carry out the mission and save my friends in the process, I would probably do it but if it's too risky…"

            "Yo, Squall!" a voice cut in.

            Zell jumped beside the table, a large smile on his tattooed face as he glanced from Squall to Carole.

            "Got a new friend, Squall?" Zell asked winking at the girl and elbowing his friend.

            He rubbed his hand on his bermuda and held it out to the girl. She got up and shook it with a smile.

            "You're Zell Dincht, right? I saw you a few times rushing in here to get hot dogs but they were always sold out."

            Zell's eyes widened.

            "Oh! And you're the girl who shared yours with me before I left!"

            She nodded with a giggle when Zell blushed from shame.

            "I took your food and didn't even catch your name."

            "Don't bother. I'm Carole Marceau. I arrived here last week and I'm in Squall's classe."

            Zell nodded and bent down to Squall to whisper something in his ear while Carole was sitting down.

            "Possible replacement for Rinoa, Squall?"

            "Shut up, Zell," Squall hissed through his teeth.

            Zell buried a laugh in his throat getting back to Carole.

            "Wanna be a SeeD?" he asked pointing the books on the table.

            "I hope so!"

            "I wish you the best of luck! Gotta go now. I was only walking around from boredom. Since I'm here, I'll try my luck and see if there are hot dogs left."

            He walked to the counter with a hopeful face. Once he was there, the girl behind it handed him three still warmed hot dogs before he even asked. She answered his surprised face that a girl saved them for him. He turned around and saw Carole smiling at him, confirming his doubts. He ran to her, put the hot dogs on the table and gave her a tight hug, lifting her off the floor.

            "Oh, I love you!" Zell exclaimed. "You're the best for me! Wanna go out with me?"

            He put her back on her feet with a mocking face.

            "You saved my day! I thought I was going to spend another day without one of these artwork called hot dogs!"

            "It's nothing, really. I saw you all the week coming always at the same time."

            He thanked her again and took back his hot dogs whispering to Squall once again.

            "Squall, that girl is a gold mine! Believe me, don't let her go!"

            Carole had heard this time.

            "We're just studying," they said in the same time.

            Then they blushed when Zell started laughing.

            "Don't worry, I believe you! Think I'll let you study then!"

            He left.

            "Well?" Squall inquired. "You should study some more."

            "Nah, I'm ready. I'll just have to review this tonight and I'll be just fine."

            "You never have enough studying for those exams."

            "I told you I'm fine!"

            Squall frowned and shook his head.

            "You're too confident, just like Seifer and he never made it in SeeD!"

            Carole got up and banged her palms on the table, bending over to Squall.

            "Are you insinuating I won't make it?"

            Squall got up along and bent over the table as well.

            "You'll probably make it tomorrow and maybe the SeeD written test but forget about the field exam! You're too confident and that will lose you!"

            "Oh, you think so? Then why are you wasting your time with a loser like me?"

            Squall moved backward, his hands on his hips.

            "You're absolutely right! I got better things to do! Instead of helping a loser like you, I should train myself not to become one too!"

            "Why don't you do that, then?"

            "That's just what I was about to do!"

            And he headed to the exit. Carole sat back crossing her arms, anger burning inside.

            "What a pain!"


	2. 1: Love? Give me a break!

Chapter 1: Love? Give me a break!

****

            "There you are!" a familiar voice exclaimed behind Carole.

            She turned around and her anger vanished temporarily when she caught sight of her best friend coming her way.

            "Hi, Audrey."

            "Wow! Studying for your first test?! I never saw you studying for anything before!"

            "Whatever… shit! Don't tell me I'm beginning to speak like him?!" she whispered. "Anyway what did you want?"

            The light browned haired girl sat beside her friend. Carole really felt sorry her friend couldn't enter in SeeD yet. She had everything needed except she had to lose some weight. Then she would be able to become a student. Meanwhile, she was authorised to stay in Garden and she was just wearing her usual clothes. She was training herself too and doing little jobs to make herself useful.

            "Have you joined any fan club yet?"

            Carole arched an eyebrow.

            "Fan club?"

            "Yeah, for the greatest students of this Garden!"

            [If my friend was reading this, she would probably say: "Hey! How come I'm so good speaking english?" It's my story, Audrey so everybody do what I want, hahahaha!]

            "Such as?" Carole asked.

            "Well I started a fan club for Seifer Almasy," she said with shining eyes. "I'm still the only member. Wanna join in?"

            "Seifer? Nah, he's too proud of himself even if he was kind to me."

            "Zell, then? Your sister is already in, She started it in fact."

            [I can hear my sister screaming: "Hey! I don't wanna be in this story!" She doesn't like the game.]

            "Pff! Forget it! Zell is quite funny but not enough serious for my taste. Just Rachel's type."

            "Quistis?"

            "The Trepies make me crazy. Plus, she's not that cool."

            "Selphie?"

            "Not serious either, no way."

            "Irvine?"

            "Ha! The cowboy! He would flirt with anything that got two long and pale legs with a girl on top of them!"

            "What about Squall? He always was your favourite before we moved here. There is no fan club for him but you could start your own."

            "Squall? Give me a break! He's such a pain! He's so cold…and, and mean, and selfish!"

            "My! You sure have changed, my friend. You were always saying he was the coolest when we were hearing about him."

            "Yeah, that's what I should have kept doing: hear about him. He's good looking in person but he is so…"

            She was unable to find the words. Audrey bent over with a mocking smile.

            "You love him…"

            "What?! Come on, get real! How could I possibly love such a…"

            She was interrupted by voices all around the cafeteria.

            "Look, here she comes!"

            "She's so great!"

            "Look at those hair!"

            "She's so sexy!"

            Carole took her forehead in her hand and put her elbow on the table, not daring to look around.

            "No, don't tell me: Rachel?"

            "Yup! With all her fan club close behind!"

            Carole looked at the entrance and saw her two years younger sister entering the cafeteria with lots of guys and girls following her in admiration. The girl had long auburn hair and brown eyes. Carole sighed an envying way. She was much more beautiful than her but she didn't really care. She was glad not being so popular so her privacy could be kept.

            Audrey turned back to her friend to get back into the initial subject.

            "If you don't love him, tell me I'm wrong when I say he ate and studied with you."

            "How do you know?"

            "I saw him coming out looking pretty mad and there's an empty plate there except for yours. Unless you sit on two seats in the same time, I don't know…"

            "Seriously, leave me alone. I'll see all of you later," Rachel's voice spoke to her fan club.

            The groupies reluctantly left while she came and sat in front of Audrey, leaving Squall's empty seat just as empty as he left it.

            "Hi, guys!" Rachel said with a sigh. "You never guessed: I started a fan club for Zell and I end up having one myself! Wanna join, Carole?"

             She didn't saw Audrey quickly shaking her head to tell her not to talk about that.

            "Which one? Yours or Zell's?" Carole asked in a sarcastic tone.

            Rachel frowned seeing her sister was upset.

            "What's wrong?"

            "Unrequited love," Audrey answered.

            "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not in love, I'm angry!"

            "Angry because the guy you like doesn't like you back?" Rachel asked.

            Carole got up burning in rage.

            "I don't love him! He pisses me off and he's a pain in the ass! Since I got no more classes, I'll go to the junk shop in Balamb and see if my gunblade's ready! Bye!"

            She left fuming. Rachel turned to Audrey with wide eyes.

            "What's wrong with her?"

            "Squall got on her nerves."

            "Squall? She should give him a chance, he was dumped only a week ago."

            "You heard about it?"

            "Gossips are my speciality. Now to forget about her, he's always either training or studying."

            "Maybe that's why he helped Carole. Heard any more gossips about them?"

            "Whenever they are together, they are arguing."

            "Why don't you tell me something I don't know?"

            Rachel raised her arms in a shrug with a sorry face.

            "Nothing else for now."

            "Rachel! Wanna play?" a young boyish voice called.

            "Here come the junior classmen," Audrey said.

            An eleven years old boy with short brown hair wearing glasses on brown eyes joined them followed by a shorter nine years old blond boy with blue eyes.

            "Not fair, Robert!" the blond complaint. "You cheated!"

            "No, I didn't! Rachel, wanna play?"

            "Play what?"

            "Triple Triad!" he exclaimed proudly showing a dozen cards.

            "Wow! You gotta lot of them!" Audrey exclaimed in admiration.

            "That's not even all of them!"

            Rachel shook her head.

            "I don't get much of the rules. Find someone else."

            "Come on!" he pleaded. "Let's just play open with trade rule one then."

            "Just open? Ok then."

            She looked at the table to clear it.

            "Oh, shit! Carole forgot her books!"

            Audrey took them.

            "I'll go give them to her."

            She left while Rachel took the empty plates and forks on the counter and sat in front of her four years younger brother. The blond sat next to them.

            "I may not be a great player like you but still got good cards," she said picking up her cards.

            "Maybe…"

            They both had five cards in their hands and put them on the table for the other to see. Rachel widened her eyes in disbelief.

            "No way! You got Zell's card!"

            "Heh, heh… I challenged his mother the day I had ten cards and I won!"

            "I'm sure you cheated again," the blond said sulking.

            "No, I didn't! I'm good and you're not, that's all."

            Rachel was to start.

            "I must have that Zell card! As the leader of Zell's fan club, I must have it!"

            "Keep dreaming!"

            Five minutes later, Robert was proudly holding Ifrit's card."

            "Yeah! A GF!"

            "No way! It was my strongest card!"

            She was very sad and Robert decided to be kind.

            "Here, I feel generous."

            He handed her Zell's card.

            "What? You're giving it to me?"

            "Let's say it's a trade: Ifrit for Zell. Unlike me, I know you're not gonna use it in games."

            Rachel got up and gave her brother a tight hug.

            "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

            "Hey, you're welcome. I didn't have any GF yet so I'm happy."

            Rachel got up and left the cafeteria with a big smile on her face, holding Zell's card on her heart.

            "She's such a kid," Robert said looking at her.

            "Wait until I get other cards!" the blond threatened. "I'll have my revenge!"

            "Keep dreaming, Pierre."


	3. 2: The Truth is There

Chapter 2: The Truth Is There

****

            Audrey finallly caught Carole in the junk shop talking with the owner.

            "Yes, it's done," the owner said reaching for a long case behind him.

            Carole bent over the counter, imparient.

            "Here you go."

            He put the black case with silvery pieces on the corners and her name carved on a silver sheet. With shining eyes, Carole opened the case and stared at the blade with great emotion.

            "Wow! A gunblade!" Audrey exclaimed over Carole's shoulder making her jump.

            She quickly closed the case like she was caught doing something wrong.

            "Whose is it?"

            "Mine."

            Audrey stared at her friend in disbelief.

            "You chose a gunblade for your weapon?!"

            "So what?" she turned to the owner. "How much?"

            "If you want to keep the case, 15 000 gils like I told you."

            "15 000 bucks?!" Audrey exclaimed.

            Carole reached for her wallet and handed the man the money without hesitation.

            "Here, 15 000 gils."

            The owner smiled taking the money.

            "Come again when you want to upgrade it," he said.

            "Sure!"

            Carole took the case and left with Audrey just behind.

            "Can't wait to use it!"

            "You'll have to wait. You're not permitted to use your weapon until you pass the Garden test."

            "It's tomorow. Besides, who said I wanted to fight with it? I just want to know how it feels to have it in hands."

            Carole entered a house still followed by her freind.

            "I'm home!"

            A 40 years old woman's head got out of the kitchen.

            "Hi, Carole. How was your day?"

            "Interesting as always."

            "New friends?"

            "Nope. Look mom! I got my gunblade!"

            The woman totally came out of the kitchen. Carole put the case on the dinner table and opened it before closing it right away, changing her mind.

            "On second thought, I'll wait for everyone to be here."

            Audrey suddenly remembered why she came after her friend.

            "Oh, yeah! You forgot your books."

            "Oh, thanks! That's all Squall's fault! I was so angry at him I wasn't thinking right!"

            "Squall?" her mother asked. "You mean Squall Leonhart? The one thanks to whom we still have a world to live in?"

            "Yeah, that jerk!"

            The middle aged woman glanced from a girl to another.

            "Did I miss something?"

            "Forget it, mom. Come on, Audrey."

            She climbed the stairs to her room. There she put the case on her desk and her books too. She laid on her bed with a sigh.

            "What are you thinking?" Audrey asked sitting beside her. "Squall?"

            "Yeah. Think that he really pisses me off!"

            "I'm sure that deep within you like pretty much."

            "Come-On!"

            "Why didn't you tell your mother about it?"

            "Maybe because I don't want to be teased by her too!"  
            Audrey guiltily looked away.

            "Anyway, she'll find out sooner or later. Rachel knows and my bros probably know too. If they don't learn about it at Garden, they'll do from Rachel. Then mom will know it and say how sweet it is and blahblahblah… then dad will do and say I should take advantage of his experience and advices and blahblahblah… Such a pain!"

            A knocking sound at the door interrupted the girls.

            "What is it, mom?"

            "Supper's served."

            "Great! I'm starving!"

            "I'll be going then," Audrey said.

            The three girls went down. Rachel, Robert and Pierre were already sitting at the table. Audrey walked to the door waving at Carole.

            "Good luck for tomorow in case I don't see you before."

            "See ya!"

            Audrey left and Carole saw there was mail so she reached it to see if anything was for her. Then she saw a big brown envelop with her name on it.

            "Great! Weapons Monthly!" she exclaimed going to her seat.

            "Lemme see!" Robert asked.

            "Get lost!"

            She opened the envelop and took the precious magazine out. She opened it and caught a sight of her gunblade on the first page. Her eyes shone with pride seeing she had a new model. While Robert was trying to see over her shoulder, their motherwas serving the soup: vegetables, Carole's favorite. Then she put a sandwiches plate on the middle of the table.

            "Wow! This gunblade is even more powerful than the Revolver!" Carole read in disbelief.

            "Big deal," rachel said taking a sandwich.

            Carole got her eyes off her magazine and frowned at her sister.

            "You don't know anyting! You don't like gunblades!"

            "That's right! I don't like them! So heavy and big and dangerous!"

            "Not this one! It's a new kind much lighter than the others."

            "Every weapons are dangerous, dear," the middle aged woman cut in sitting down. "Robert go to your seat, and Carole put that away."

            Robert obeyed and Carole reluctantly put her magazine back in the envelop. She left it on her knees. The family ate quietly.

            "Hey, where's dad?" Pierre inquired.

            "Repairing a car at the renting shop. Somebody from Garden even came and asked if he could take a look on the Garden's vehicles."

            "Great!" Carole exclaimed happy for her father.

            She took a bite of her sandwich and ate her soup.

            "Anyhting new at school?" the mother asked to start a conversation.

            "I won all of Pierre's cards!" Robert said. "Plus one from Rachel!"

            "He cheated!" Pierre protested.

            "No, I didn't!"

            "Cut it out!" Carole said.

            Her mother turned to Rachel with a smile.

            "What about you?"

            "Started a fanclub for Zell Dincht and I learned ther is one on me too! Look! I got Zell's card from Robert?" she exclaimed proudly showing the card.

            "You won it?" her mother asked a bit surprised. She knew how good her son was in Triple Triad.

            "Nah, he gave it to me."

            "How kind!"

            Then she turned to Carole who was frowning with her head down on her bowl.

            "And you, Carole?"

            She shrugged indifferently.

            "Got a test tomorow. Gotta study tonight."

            "That's the best you should do."

            The family ate in silence for a while until there was no soup or sandwiches left. Then Carole got up and served juice. She had her envelop on her knees ready to be opened as soon as she would be done with her meal. Rachel suddenly had a mocking smile and innocently looked at her mother, her hands under her chin and her elbows on the table.

            "Guess what, mom? Carole got a boyfriend!"

            Carole's eyes widened as she choke with her juice and she spat it on her sister in front of her, coughing. Rachel stared at her uniform in disgust.

            "Mom!"

            "That'll teach you!" Carole exclaimed getting up.

            "Carole!"

            "She's liying! I don't have any boyfriend and will never have any because I got such a temper and all guys are attracted to Rachel!"

            She ran to the stairs and climbed it at incredible speed. A door was slamed and there was nothing but silence for a few minutes. Then Rachel was scolded.

            "You know how sensitive she is to that boyfriend stuff."

            "Sorry," Rachel said guiltily looking down.

            "We'll talk about it later. Now you wash the dishes."

            "Aw, mom! I hoped I could find other members for my fanclub…"

            "Now!"

            The teen reluctantly got up and took the dirty dishes in the sink, trying to clean her uniform on her way. Meanwhile, her mother was going up to Carole's room and the boys were talking about how the next day would be like.

            A little knock on Carole's door received no answer. Her mother was about to knock again.

            "Who's there?" a voice asked in the room.

            "It's me. Can I come in?"

            "The heck I care…"

            The woman took that answer for an agreement and entered. She saw her daughter lying on her bed on her front, her legs up crossed on the ankles and slowly swinging. She was reading her magazine. The elder one approached looking around and amazed to see how clean the room was. When they were living on the Lunar Base, her quarters were always a mess.

            She approached from behind and bent over Carole's shoulder to look at the magazine.

            "That's a gunblade, isn't it?" she asked to start a conversation.

            "Yup. This is a new model and it's mine!"

            She got up and went to open a drawer from her desk. She took out a pile of Weapons Monthly magazines.

            "Where did you get those? We're only here for a week and that magazine is monthly."

            "They're secondhand. I bought them from an old man who didn't need them anymore. This one's the greatest."

            She opened the first issue.

            "Squall's gunblade is the most powerful of all: the Lionheart. And obody can stand a chance against it's limit break!"

            She showed her mother the blue blade weapon.

            "Mine is really no match for that one but it,s still more powerful than the Revolver, Squall's original gunblade."

            She opened another magazine and showed her mother another gunblade.

            "So they all have a specific name? What's yours?"

            "The Sunset. And when you'll see it, you'll understand why it's called that way."

            She went back to her bed and took her magazine to turn the page.

            "What's that? A bow?!"

            Her mother went to her and looked at the old type of weapon.

            "That's pretty old, isn't it?"

            Carole read the description under the picture.

            "It's made out of a new material that makes it very strong but still easy to use and it's not very heavy. There are different kinds of arrows like there are different kinds of ammo for the shotgun. When the bow is upgraded, it can shoot with higher precision."

            "Wow! It's pretty long!"

            "Different sizes. It,s a magazine of new kinds of weapons."

            Carole frowned and turned to her mother.

            "But I guess you didn't come here to talk about weapons."

            "No, that's true. It was about what your sister said, that boyfriend stuff."

            Carole grimaced, turning her head away.

            "She's crazy!"

            "What made her think such a thing, then?"

            Carole told what happened with Squall without forgetting to comment on how a pain he was. Then she frowned seeing the smile on the elder's face.

            "What's so funny?"

            "Nothing," her mother answered with a shrug.

            She walked to the door. Before she left, she slapped her forehead and turned back to face her daughter.

            "With all those things I forgot! Someone called you from Esthar today."

            "Esthar?!" Carole said arching an eyebrow.

            "It was a girl and she said she'll come to Garden tomorow. She sounded pretty excited to me! Good night, dear."

            She left Carole wonder who could have called her from the biggest city on Earth. She closed her eyes and frowned, pinching the top of her nose between her eyes, trying to remember if she knew anybody from Esthar. She suddenly stared in front of her.

            "Could it be? No, impossible! I was just five and a half when we left Esthar for the Lunar Base! She can't remember me! And if she does, how could she have found me here?"

            She walked to her desk and put her magzine on it before taking one of her books.

            "I'll try to figure it out later. I have to study."

            Then Squall's words came back in her mind..

            _You should study some more._

            She shook her head and concentrated on her studies. Two hours later, she changed for her pijamas. She laid on her bed and took her Weapons Monthly again. She looked at the bow again and turned the page.

            "A rope? With a metal ball on each end?!"

            She turned to the last page.

            "Two large steel rings, one for each hand…"

            She put the magazine away, yawning.

            "So much new kinds of weapons… Only the gunblade is still in each Weapons Monthly."

            She got up and walked to the mirror hanging on her closed door. She looked at her reflection. With no glasses and her hair loose, she wasn't the same girl but she didn't like her hair, she never liked it. 

            She took a brush on her desk and brushed her hair. Once she was done, she just stared at the mirror and sighed. The image of a brown haired boy flew in her mind and made her frown. She scratched her head then shook it.

            "Why am I thinking about him?! He's such a… such a… dream.."

            The word surprised her but then, she knew it was true: she was in love, no use denying it. She let herself be filled by his face and voice and sighed.

            "What's the use… We keep arguing everytime we see each other."

            She walked to her bed and went to sleep, hoping she would dream about him…


	4. 3: Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion

****

            The next day, Carole walked out of the exam room pretty nervous. She was confident of the answers she gave but she was still tensed like after any exam. It was a while before noon and she knew it would take some time before the results would be known. She walked around the first floor, hungry but too nervous to eat and without her weapon to go training. Surprising an interesting game of Triple Triad, she went to take a look when a girl's voice cleared her throat behind her.

            "Excuse me… Could you tell me where the cafeteria is, please?"

            Carole turned around, glad to have something to do until she caught sight of the girl. She was asian with shoulder length hair and was wearing the SeeD candidate uniform just like her. Both changed their faces, feeling old childhood memories from deep within coming back to the surface as they recognized each other.

            "Mi… Mia-chan?"

            "Carole-chan!"

            The girls hugged each other and laughed together happily. Then they just held each other's arms and smiled.

            "It must have been ten years, ne?" the asian asked.

            "Maybe more… I'm so happy to see you, Miaka! Still using your nickname?"

            "Yeah but no one called me Mia-chan except for you."

            "You wanted to see the cafeteria, right? My appetite came back in a flash! I just past an exam and I'm waiting around for the results so let's go!"

            "Lead the way!"

            The girls went to the cafeteria and luckily got hot dogs. Then they went to sit down to tell what they've been in ten years. They were so busy chatting, laughing and having fun they didn't notice Squall entering the cafeteria with another guy stranger to most of the people around considering how they were looking at him, wondering who he was. They sat down at the table behind Carole, Squall facing her his back and his friend in front of him in a way Miaka could see him. The girl was staring at the guy when Squall's voice asking something to his friend a bit louder caught Carole's attention. She frowned and took her forehead in her hand some discouraged way.

            "Not him…," she moaned.

            Miaka was still staring.

            "That guy is a dream…"

            "Huh?"

            Carole turned around and saw her friend was referring to the other guy. She examined him a little then turned back to her friend with a shrug.

            "Anyone friend with such a pain must be a pain himself."

            "Oh?"

            Miaka looked at her childhood friend curiously, wondering why she was saying that.

            "Forget it", Carole answered her face.

            They kept talking a while when the intercom resonated.

            "_Attention please. Every students that took the SeeD candidate exam this morning are to go to the second floor hall where their results are shown. I repeat…"_

_            Carole jumped from her seat._

            "At least! I'll go get it. Coming?"

            The asian shook her head.

            "I'll stay and wait for you here. I already had that test in another Garden before so I'm already a SeeD candidate."

            "Alright then. I'll come back to tell you how I did."

            Carole walked to the exit and Miaka took her chin in her hands, still staring at the guy facing Squall.

            "Dreamy…"

            She was so out of it she didn't notice Squall was tracing Carole out of the cafeteria.

            On her way back to the elevator to go down, Carole was smiling widely.

            "I made it! I'm so great! I'll just have to study like that for the other exams and I'll be a SeeD really soon! Now I can even use my weapon!"

            She was so happy she almost forgot about her friend.

            "Oh, yeah! Gotta go back to Mia!"

            She hurried back to the cafeteria where she found her friend still staring. She arched an eyebrow.

            "That girl's weird…"

            She took a peek at the guys and saw Squall's friend was so busy narrating his adventures he wasn't even seeing the girl staring at him. From what he was saying, he's been gone for a long time, going all around the world. 

            Like she was attracted, the SeeD candidate turned to Squall. He was looking happy to see his friend after all that time but he seemed bored from all the telling. His instinct brought him to look up and he caught sight of Carole. She felt her cheeks burning realizing she was staring at him. He turned to his friend.

            "Excuse me, Gackt. Just a sec."

            He got up and hurried to Carole. She frowned, knowing all too well that he was coming to her only to avoid the story telling session.

            "Hi! How did you do on your test?"

            His face was trying to look kind but his smile was cold. She thought of something to say that would not put them in an argument again.

            "I past with high marks! I'm officially a SeeD candidate now!"

            "Great!"

            "And I must warn you I can now use my weapon, so be careful!" she threatened a funny way.

            "Do you have it?"

            "Well… at home," she answered.

            Squall was really looking interested, making Carole wonder what was that all of a sudden.

            "It's great that you can now concentrate on your studies and train to become a SeeD. I wish you luck."

            He turned to his friend.

            "Hey, Gackt! Wanna go for training? It's been so long since the last time we trained together."

            "Sure!" the guy answered getting up.

            The SeeDs walked to the exit, Squall waving discretely at Carole, stupidly standing there. She waved back discreetly too and started daydreaming. Was it because of that guy's presence that Squall looked different, not as cold as usual or was it her imagination tricking her? She could feel there was something different about him. Even though he was still looking cold, there was something in his eyes that changed.

            Carole snapped out of it when she heard a sigh by her side. She turned her head to see Miaka there.

            "That Gackt guy is a dream… He got the melting smile, the cool eyes, everything perfect…"

            Carole smiled and elbowed her friend with a mocking smile.

            "You're in love," she teased. "Why don't you go for it?"

            "Oh, no! I feel like I'd faint if I try to talk to him."

            She turned to her friend with shining eyes. Those eyes made Carole move a step backward. She really didn't like these eyes.

            "Would you help me, Carole-chan?" she plead with a cute voice. "He's friend with Squall and you two look in good terms. Could you please?"

            Carole sighed and scratched the back of her head.

            "Well it's never the same with Squall. It's complicated. We're either acting friendly like we just did or arguing like hell most of the time…"

            Miaka's face was so pleading and touching Carole couldn't resist.

            "Alright, alright! I'll give it a try…"

            "Dômo arigatou!" she exclaimed hugging her friend tight.

            "But I can't guarantee of anything…"

            "You're so kind, Carole-chan!"

            "Hum, Mia… I can't…breathe…»

            "Gone nasai! It's just that I'm so happy!"         

They went to sit back and chat a little more.

            "What about you?" Miaka inquired. "Got a boyfriend?"

            Carole sighed and took her chin in her palm.

            "Not yet and not before a while…"

            "Why not? Don't you like anybody here? What about Squall?"

            "I don't think he likes me much and that's understandable. I'm always mean to him…"

            She suddenly slapped both her hands over her mouth, realizing she said something she wanted to keep for herself. Miaka just smiled.

            "You're telling me to go for it and you can't do it yourself, ne?"

            Carole looked away.

            "I keep getting mad anytime someone is talking about him and I always say he's such a pain… I can't go for it… I just can't…"

            She looked at her watch.

            "Oh! It's already time for my first SeeD candidate class!"

            "Oh, me too!" Miaka exclaimed looking at her watch too. "And I have to go somewhere before attending it. Well jya ne, Carole-chan!"

            The asian waved to her friend with a big smile and Carole waved back before going out of the cafeteria and heading to the elevator to reach the second floor where her class was. She hurried there and entered. There weren't many people there until she noticed there was a SeeD in the class. She didn't know him and asked a girl at the front line what was a SeeD doing in a candidate class.

            "It's because this class is special. Both SeeDs and candidates have to hear what the instructor got to say."

            Carole wasn't sure to understand but still went to sit down in the third row. Then a movement coming from the door made her look up. Squall entered the class, followed by Gackt. Carole widened her eyes and quickly looked away as if she didn't saw him. The guys walked to the back of the class and sat side by side.

            "What is he doing here?" the girl asked herself.

            "Hi there!" a voice interrupted her.

            Carole looked up and saw Miaka standing by her side.

            "Mia! You're in this class too?"

            "Hai! Isn't it great that we're in the same class?"

            "Sure is but it can be only for once: look in the back," Carole said pointing behind her with her thumb.

            Miaka looked what her friend was showing her and her eyes started shining. When she saw there was an untaken seat just in front of Gackt, she hesitated.

            "No, no," Carole warned. "He will find out if you do that. Sit down here."

            Carole moved aside and let her friend sit by her side.

            "But… what are SeeDs doing in this class?" Miaka asked.

            "Dunno," her friend answered with a shrug. "Something about the instructor got something to tell us all."

            Some more SeeDs and candidates came in before the instructor arrived. He sat down behind his desk and called the names. When Gackt answered his name, Miaka felt like melting.

            "What an adorable voice…"

            "Shhh…"

            Some students were missing, three or four.

            "The missing students are youth who didn't pass the entrance exam."

            "How can you fail such a stupid test?" somebody whispered.

            "Moron…" Carole muttered.

            The instructor either ignored the comment or didn't hear.

            "I suppose you're all wondering why are there SeeDs and candidates in the same class."

            A wave of question and comments followed. The instructor asked for silence.

            "Because today is not a real class, it's just to tell you how the nexts will be and give some information about what is to come."

            "It doesn't explain why are we all mixed up," somebody said.

            "If you can stop interrupting me, I'll tell you."

            Silence…

            "Good. This concerns all of you. This year, the field exam will occur differently: the leader of the team will be a SeeD."

            Annoyed whispers spread in the class.

            "I really suggest that the SeeDs help the candidates with their studies and training as for now, they can use the training center as they please."

            "All right!"

            "But it's still important that you SeeDs don't neglect your own training and studies. That would be all for now. You can leave."

            Some students hurried outside, talking about training, and some were thinking it was stupid to have forced them in this class for about just ten minutes. Carole was one of them.

            "How dumb," she said getting up. "Why do the SeeDs have to be leaders for the SeeD field exam?!"

            Miaka shrugged and got up along with her friend.

            "I was wondering the same thing."

            Carole turned around and found herself face to face with a brown haired boy with a scar between his blue eyes. He was looking annoyed, a hand on a hip. Carole quickly turned away when she felt her cheeks burning from the closeness of the boy.

            "Whatever… Hey, maybe I'll be leader of your team!"

            He said it with such a funny voice, Carole faced him and frowned funnily.

            "Yeah, you wish!"

            Behind Squall, Gackt cleared his throat to remember his presence to his friend.

            "I'm sorry, Gackt. This is Carole Marceau, new in Garden."  
            Gackt stepped forward and shook hands with the girl.

            "I'm Gackt, Squall's best friend. I didn't know he had girls for friends."

            "I'm not _really his friend. But he already helped me to study yesterday."_

            "That's great!"

            Miaka elbowed her friend and whispered something to her while Gackt was elbowing Squall with a wink. Squall shrugged with his 'whatever' along.

            "And this is my childhood friend from Esthar I met again this morning, Chan Sue Anne but as far as I can remember, I always called her Miaka."

            "Like Miaka Yuuki?" Gackt asked shaking hands.

            The girl was feeling like fainting.

            "Yes, that's it," she answered.

            "Sounds familiar…"

            The teens looked at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say. Until Gackt snapped.

            "What do you say we go to the cafeteria for a snack? I'd like to know more about you and how you ended up with that nickname, Miaka. Mind if I call you that?"

            She quickly shook her head, her eyes shining more than a sky full of stars and clear from any clouds.

            "And I can tell you about the missions I had in the past."

            "Here he goes again," Squall commented slapping his forehead.

            "I'd love to!" Miaka exclaimed ignoring Squall.

            "Great! Let's go then!"

            He preceded Miaka out of the classroom. Once she was out, Gackt looked back in to Squall still standing in with Carole, both staring at the exit.

            "You guys coming?" he asked before leaving.

            "I…I don't know," Carole said feeling nervous."

            "I haven't seen him for a while and I want to go but I don't think I'll survive another telling session."

            Carole turned to him, her heartbeat fastening.

            "You want me to come?" she proposed.

            Squall shrugged an indifferent way but his eyes couldn't lie.

            "It seems you know me well but I don't know anything about you, where you come from, where you live… I… I'd like to know you…"

            The girl had to look down when she had to hide her blushing face. She couldn't believe it. It was all so sudden, almost surreal.

            "As we were said that SeeDs should help candidates and maybe we'll train and study if you wish, I just thought I should know you better."

            Carole's hopes went thin all of a sudden. It was work, duty related, not for his own interest.

            "Something wrong?" he inquired seeing her disappointment.

            She looked at him with a smile too big not to be fake.

            "Not at all. Let's go, they're waiting."

            She got out of the class and turned around to see Squall still there.

            "What are you waiting for? Come on!"

            Squall shrugged.

            "…Whatever…»

            He left the class too.

            Half an hour later, the little group was still in the cafeteria but Gackt has kept the talking all to himself. Squall was bored out of his mind and Carole not really interested by a guy too proud of himself. Only Miaka wasn't looking annoyed. In fact, she looked pleased, in complete admiration.

            "We were totally surrounded by the five ruby dragons. Everything seemed lost when I cast heroes on all of us and we managed to defeat them!"

            "You're so brave…," Miaka said.

            "You lie so well," Squall whispered only for Carole to hear.

            The girl giggled by Squall's side. Miaka was close to Gackt who has found in her the perfect public.

            Gackt started telling another story and as Squall recognized it, he knew it would take some time. He turned to Carole, putting an elbow on the table and holding his cheek in his hand.

            "Tell me," he started. "Where do you come from? Where do you live? How come Miaka is your childhood friend and you just found her? Tell me everything."

            "You sure?"

            "Yeah, go ahead! You know a lot about me but I don't know you at all."

            "You already know about my temper, that's more than enough…"

            "Come on…"

            She almost jumped from her chair when he placed his hand over hers on the table. She looked at him and their eyes locked. They both stared a while, unable to break apart. They finally did in the same time and Squall took back his hand.

            "You asked for it so don't blame me if it's boring you and I'll slap you if you fall asleep…"

            Squall nodded and Carole started.

            "I was born in Esthar and I grew up with Miaka from 3 to 6 years old until my family was called to move on the Lunar Base for work. I was sad but as a little kid, I just had to forget about her and I guess I did. My sister Rachel was 4 and a few months after our arrival, my brother Robert was born. Two years later came my brother Pierre."

            "You sure got a big family," Squall said with amazement. "But… how come you were on the Lunar Base for so long? I thought they were changing the crew every six months!"

            "It was supposed to be the case but because of Robert's birth, we were being tested as if kids can adapt in space for a long time."

            Squall nodded, understanding.

            "Well, by ten, I met Audrey, on the base with her parents and big sister for work too. We worked together and became best friends for five years. She was going back on Earth every six months, but always coming back later. But then she had to go back permanently. We didn't know if we would ever see each other again. The next day, another family replaced hers. A guy two years older than me, his sister, about my sister's age, and their parents. I became best friend with the guy and we sure had good times up there."

            Squall looked at her a while.

            "You loved him?"

            "I think it's none of your business but, well… I don't know. Maybe but being friends was enough for us."

            "What happened then?"

            "The Lunar Base had to be evacuated because of the Lunar Cry. I escaped in a pod with my bros and sis and my parents in another one with other workers. My friend escaped with his family and I never saw him again. Don't even know if he's still alive…"

            To change the subject, Squall asked her what was her job and her parents' on the Base. Her father was engineer and her mother a nurse in the infirmary. Her brothers were the crew's children and watched to see how kids can live their whole life in space. Carole and her sister were mechanics, sometimes even assisting in space with spacesuits until Carole appeared to be a sketcher. She was drawing the moon from different places in the base to show the different angles. Making sketches of some rooms was also a way to improve them so she was some kind of designer.

            "So you did different things up there. I can't remember if I saw you while I was there…"

            "Maybe not because I only saw you from afar. I've heard of you for a while and for being close to the control room, I heard of your arrival."

            She kept silent the fact that she has expected him and that she had followed him in the Base for a while, staring at him.

            "What happened after the evacuation?"

            She was out of her thoughts thanks to Squall.

"I stayed with my sister and brothers until we were collected by the Air Station crew. We found our parents and we hurried to Esthar. We made it there just in time because few minutes later, the city was full of monsters. I was so mad for not knowing how to fight! I was feeling out of place too because I haven't been there for ten years but my brothers! They were scared to death!"

            "It's obvious! They grew up on the Base."

            "And the monsters all around the city wasn't helping it at all. I promised them I would be strong to protect them from any monsters."

            "So that's why you're here?"

            "Yeah. Cid made an exception for my case since I'm already 17. Usually, at this age you can't enter Garden. Anyway my parents thought it would be good for my bros to become SeeDs too. So when the city was cleared, we moved in Balamb Town."

            "So that's where you're actually living."

            "Miaka called yesterday and when I tried to know who could have called me from Esthar, I remembered her but I couldn't believe she was still remembering me. And I really wonder how she found me…"

            "I never forgot you and when I heard the Lunar Base crashed…"

            Carole and Squall turned to Miaka and Gackt staring at them. Miaka and Gackt have been silent for a while, listening to Carole.

            "How long have you been listening?" Carole inquired.

            "A while."

            "Since we're talking, can you tell me how you found me?"

            "Hai! I heard about the crash and the first thing I thought was that you were on the base. I was afraid you could have died but I learned nobody died. I knew you would come back to Esthar because you still had a home there but the monsters kept me trapped in my house and when it was over, you were already gone. I knew you came because there wasn't anything left in your house. I made some research and I found you."

            "Glad you did. I'm sorry I didn't go to tell you I was back before leaving for Balamb!"

            "Forget it. The important thing is that we are together again."

            Gackt smiled and turned to his old friend.

            "Hey, Squall! We didn't have much time for our match this morning, what do you say we have another?"

            "Sure!"

            The guys got up.

            "Hope to see ya again, Mia," Gackt said.

            "Uh… Hai! Sure!"

            Squall turned to Carole.

            "You better train hard before I decide to train you," he warned.

            "Sure, yeah!"

            Without a smile but without a frown too (pretty unusual), Squall left with Gackt

            Carole turned to her friend to ask her something only to see her with shining eyes tracing Gackt.

            "He called me Mia…"

            "Hey, Miaka…"

            "He hopes he'll see me again…"

            "Mia-chan!"

            "Oh, Gackt…"

            "Chan Sue!"

            Miaka suddenly snapped out of it and turned to her friend, totally lost. Carole couldn't help smiling at her.

            "You know, I think you got a chance with him."

            "Really? You think so? Lucky!!"

            She looked really excited a while before looking at Carole with a serious face.

            "And I think Squall doesn't dislike you either."

            "Bah… He only wanted to avoid the telling from Gackt just like this morning…"

            "Not so sure. He was really listening to you."

            "Can we talk about something else?"

            There was a silence. Miaka didn't know what to say and she knew her friend was upset. She thought about what to say but Carole talked first.

            "I got it! Let's go to my house and get my gunblade. Then we'll go to the Training Center. What do you say?"

            "Why not?"

            "Let's go then!"

            When the girls got up and headed for the exit, Carole noticed for the first time the rope tied on Miaka's belt against her thigh.

            "Hey! You got one of those new weapons!"

            "Oh you mean this?"

            She showed her the rope with the balls at each end. At the junction of the ball and the rope, there were feathers all around it.

            "Pretty cool!"

            "Yup," Miaka said putting her weapon back in place. "When I'll upgrade it, it will be possible for the balls to spin and the feathers along with it, becoming razor sharp. And what you said you got? A gunblade??!!"

            "Yeah, a gunblade."

            "I bet it's the Sunset."

            "You know?"

            "I'm a fan of Weapons Monthly."

            "You too? Great!"

            The girls giggled and talked some more on their way to Balamb. Carole took her gunblade while Miaka talked a little with her friend's parents. Then the girls went back to Garden.

            Not far outside Garden, two men were sitting on the grass. Both had sweat on their faces and in their hair causing it to stick on their faces. Both were breathing fast.

            "You sure are good, Squall!" Gackt said. "You improved!"

            "You too."

            Gackt started thinking about the conversation with the two girls in the cafeteria.

            "That Asian girl was pretty cute, don't you think?" he asked.

            The word 'Asian' only made Squall think about Rinoa. He shook his head and shrugged.

            "Yeah, whatever…"

            Gackt turned to him.

            "Guess you're not the romantic type."

            "I don't want to talk about this now. I'm not ready…"

            "I'm not pushing you, Squall. When you're ready, I'll be here to listen to you."

            _"I'll be here…" those words, Squall really meant them when he said it to Rinoa. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his forehead on them._

            "Something wrong?" Gackt inquired with concern.

            "I don't feel well… My heart ache. I miss her so much…"

            Gackt didn't ask who Squall missed like that, knowing he would tell him one day. He just wrapped a friendly arm around his friend's shoulders to comfort him a bit. Squall was feeling like a little helpless boy… and he didn't like it, not at all…

            Back in the Training Center, Carole and Miaka managed to avoid T-Rexaurs and still train with easier beasts. Carole was amazed at her friend's skill and Miaka was surprised that the gunblade didn't seem as heavy as she thought it was.


	5. 4Great time for some and hard for others

Chapter 4: Great Times For Some And Hard For Others

****

            Time past. Training and studying was taking most of people's time, preparing. Zell kept receiving saved hot dogs but something he didn't know was that they were not from Carole anymore. When she happened to talk about it at home, her sister Rachel almost killed her. Then they made a deal: Rachel started saving the hot dogs for Zell without telling him anything.

            The leader of Zell's fanclub was well aware of the time he was spending with a girl with pigtails from the library who was fond of him. Sad, she was still hopeful and she became even more when she learned that relationship couldn't last and that the tattooed guy stopped seeing the girl. She still kept secret the hot dogs thing but she started to show herself to him, saying she was Carole's sister.

            A few weeks later, Squall finally told Gackt the whole thing. When he finished, his voice trailed off and he cried silently with his friend. Telling everything only made Squall cold again. When Carole, always followed by Miaka, was asking help for studies, he did, but it wasn't the same. Miaka and Gackt appeared to become closer each time they were together.

            Audrey, Carole's best friend was finally accepted as a SeeD candidate. To her surprise, she was noticed by Seifer Almasy who wanted to give her advices and proposed to help her anytime she would need it.

            Carole's hopes for love grew weaker with the time. Gackt, somehow aware of her feelings, told her it was his fault. When Squall told him about Rinoa, she just came back in his mind and he couldn't think about anything else. She just gave him a fake smile and asked him to be kind to her friend and she just left.

            The next week, Carole and Miaka were to pass the written test. When they learned they both past, they couldn't stand in place. They ran to the cafeteria, carefully avoiding Seifer and his girlfriend on patrol. Audrey was also part of the Disciplinary Committee now. The Carole smiled from joy for her and felt a bit jealous. She've been luchier than her. Carole knew her friend liked Seifer for a time and hanging around every committee got her slowly closer to Seifer and far from her friend. Which was suiting Carole because she wanted to concentrate on her studies and training.

            When she stepped in the cafeteria, Carole spotted Zell at the counter as usual and Rachel approaching him. Carole grabbed Miaka's elbow and dragged her to the counter away from the others' view.

            "You know," Zell said, "you don't look like your sister at all."

            "What do you mean?"

            "You're… different…"

            He took the hot dogs and went for a table, Rachel following. Carole and Miaka went to sit behind them to hear. Rachel sat in front of Zell with her hands together on the table.

            "Do you like those?" she asked.

            Zell nodded with his mouth full. He swallowed and smiled.

            "I get some everyday and I'm still not tired of it!"

            He looked straight in her eyes.

            "It's like for you: I see you everyday and I'm still not tired of it…"

            He patted her hand and ate up again. Carole bit her lip. Miaka asked her in a whisper if she wanted to leave but she said she wanted to hear more.

            "I haven't seen much of your sister recently. I can't believe she's still saving them for me."

            "Well… as a matter of fact… she's not…"

            "Huh?"

            Zell suspended his meal, looking at Rachel but she was keeping her head down.

            "Then…how?"

            Rachel looked at him.

            "You are?"

            She nodded and Zell smiled.

            "Well thanks a lot…"

            Carole got up and Miaka followed her to be sure she wouldn't do anything stupid. She went in front of her sister with her fists clenched.

            "Carole!" Zell exclaimed. "Long time no see!"

            The girl totally ignored him, staring at her sister with great jealousy and envy. Rachel didn't know what to say, what to do. Carole smiled suddenly and bent over to whisper something to her sis.

            "Here's another one of the people I know being loved back… Guess I'm not lucky in love…"

            Then she spun around and ran to the exit.

            "Carole chan!" Miaka called.

            Rachel got up but could only trace her sister, feeling sad for her.

            Not watching where she was going, Carole bumped into someone at the exit.

            "Hey!" the guy exclaimed.

            "Sorry," she whispered before passing by to leave.

            "Carole?"

            She turned around and saw it was Squall she bumped into. He was frowning until he saw the look on her face. There was great sadness in her eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks. Squall just stood there. Carole was clenching her fists hard, unable to move until Squall would speak. Talk about a bad time to run into him! she thought. Any other time I would have been happy but… not now!

            She finally managed to run again, an arm over her eyes. Squall just stood there, tracing her, wondering why she was looking so sad. He knew she past the written test so what could have make her cry like that?

            To the entrance of Garden, Carole only wanted to find a lonely spot to cry all she wanted… until she bumped into someone again. She apologized once again with a hoarse voice.

            "What's wrong?" the guy asked lifting her chin.

            Then he couldn't believe his own eyes she was crying. Gackt had spend some time with her too and he never saw her like that.

            "Gackt…"

            She couldn't say any more, unable to hold it anymore. She threw herself in the guy's arms and cried loudly. Gackt lead her away from the curious looks and just held her silently, waiting for her to speak if she would feel to. It took 15 minutes before her cries calmed a little.

            "What is it? You failed on your test?" he asked with a soft voice.

            She shook her head.

            "Is it Squall again?"

            "No, not directly."

            "What do you mean?"

            She kept her eyes shut, pressing herself against the man.

            "It's just… just that my sister, my best friend and even Miaka… they're all…"

            "They're loved back by the one they love… You're jealous?"

            "No… I envy them…"

            He caressed her hair comfortingly.

            "Give him some time."

            "I'm tired of waiting! My heart is gonna blow out of my chest!"

            "Squall keeps thinking about Rinoa and as long as he will think he still loves her, he won't think about anything else but her."

            "But what if I … if I fall in love with someone else?"

            "You won't, I'm sure of it. Your feelings are strong or else you wouldn't be crying like you do."

            She hugged him tight.

            "I love him so much…"

            "Just wait and maybe luck will be by your side soon. When the right time comes, tell him. Tell him what you just said. But in the meantime, spend time with him; train, study and don't think that you love him and it won't show up. Earn his trust and then you'll see…"

            He forced her to look at him.

            "Now dry out these tears and smile."

            "Thanks, Gackt," she said doing as he told.

            "Good. Now how did you do on your test?"

            "Great! I'm taking the field exam!"

            "Don't forget the Fire Cavern."

            "That's right. Gotta find Ifrit."

            She broke away and walked back to Garden. She turned her head to Gackt and stopped.

            "Mia's lucky…"

            "Hey, it's not because I date her I can't be your friend!"

            Carole smiled widely.

            "Thanks a lot, Gackt. Don't tell Squall, okay?"

            "Never. If you want him to know, you tell him yourself."

            After a last smile, she ran back into Garden.

            "At least I won't tell him how you feel…"

            Carole was heading back to Garden when someone shew up at the entrance. She stopped a few feet away from a concern looking Squall. When he caught sight of her, his concern turned to something close to relief. The girl just gave a smile to the silent question on his face. When she was in front of him, he lifted a hand a little.

            "Are you alright?"

            In return, she gave him a smile a bit cold.

            "Why wouldn't I?"

            "Well...when I saw you at the cafeteria... What's wrong?"

            She closed her eyes and concentrated on what she should answer not to start an argument.

            "What are you doing here?"

            "I... was looking for you."

            Carole lost her smile and her heart melt. His voice sounded warm to her ears. Plus he was lonking sincere. She was speechless. She couldn't even think about something mean to say, nothing.

            "W...Why?" she managed to speak.

            "I always saw you so full of life, even when you're mad. But crying wasn't suiting you at all so I wanted to know what happened."

            "Oh... Well thank you for your concern but there's nothing wrong, really. Guess I overtrained and studied and it just blew up."

            "Speaking of training and studying, I never see you anywhere unless it's for that. Why?"

            "Ask it yourself! It's the only time I can be sure you're 100% with me! The rest of the time, you're drifting I-don't-know-where, thinking about I-don't-know-what! I'm always around, you're just too busy to notice me!"

            Too late... Her eyes filled with tears of despair from his misunderstanding so she looked down, hiding her face.

            "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to yell at you..."

            She past him, not giving him a chance to speak or to stop her and she ran in Garden. He just stood there. He was still tracing her when a hand on his shoulder made him jump. Turning his head, Squall saw Gackt smiling at him.

            "Not an easy one, is she?" he asked.

            "I don't understand her. She's hiding things from me and when she tries not to let it out, that's when she gets mad."

            "At least you understand that."

            Squall suspiciously frowned at his friend.

            "There's something you're not telling me..."

            Gackt lifted his hands and looked innocent.

            "I promised her I would keep it a secret."

            "She told you?" Squall asked a bit surprised.

            "Let's say I figured it out and that makes me her confidant."

            "She confided to you?!"

            "Yeah!" Gackt ansewred with some pride.

            Squall walked into Garden and stopped. Gacket almost bumped into him.

            "I guess I'm not considered as her friend..."

            Gackt frowned, surprised by the comment.

            "When I see how she acts towards me, no wonder she never tells me anything."

            "Have you ever tried to make her trust you? Make her your friend and not just a training partner?"

            "..."

            "Then you're a bit guilty for her behavior just now. When you suggest her things to do, it's always related to SeeD. Invite her to do things friends do."

            "Things that friends do..."

            "Exactly."

            Gackt left with a pat on his friend's shoulder.

            "But what I do with my friends is related to SeeD! What else can I do? What should I do with her?"

            With Gackt already out of sight and nobody paying attention to him around, Squall received no answer.

            The following days were hard to go through for Squall. He didn't train or study the whole time. He was used to do it with Carole now and not seeing her ask him for it made him feel like there was something missing. She was always around somewhere, looking for him... or just looking at him. It wasn't true that he didn't notice her around, just that he didn't know what to say to her.

            As for Carole, she was preparing for the Fire Cavern on her own, avoiding anybody and everything that could remind her of Squall. Miaka with Gackt was making her think about Gackt's advice towards his friend so she avoided them. Audrey with Seifer: the worse! Seifer's scar, although the opposite of Squall's was enough. Rachel with Zell: Zell was Squall's best friend! It was as if it was written all over him when she was looking at him so she avoided them as well. But unfortunately, there was that thing she was always carrying that wouldn't let her forget about her feelings: her gunblade. The gunblade always appeared to her like Squall's personnal sign. Think 'gunblade' and you would automatically think 'Squall'. Matbe not for everyone but it was her case. And always thinking about the things she shouldn't think about, she was actullay thinking about him! How could she follow Gackt's advice? She couldn't stand being around a cold guy anymore. She tried her best but he couldn't think about anything but Rinoa. Rinoa... Sometimes, Carole was wondering what kind of girlfriend she was for Squall... but then she would shake him out of her mind once again.

            Not seeing him for a whole week really made her wonder what was the most painful: being with him and suffer for his behavior towards her or not see him at all and suffer from trying to forget and fail? In that case, you have to choose the one less painful. But if you can't tell which is less painful, what can you do?

            Leaving her personnal feelingas aside, she finally got her instructor for the Fire Cavern test, prerequisite for the field exam which shouldn't be long from now. Her instructor was a guy but that wasn't important. He only nhad to assist her in battles. She did quite great and managed to keep focused on her goal the whole time. She drew some magics from the Bombs, Buels and Belhemels there. Most fire magics but also ice from Belhemels and cures from others. She junctionned them and made it to the last step: Ifrit. With Shiva as her first GF, Ifrit was hers by the time you say it. Her instructor was proud of her skills, saying she was well handling her gunblade like she always used it. Proud and happy, Carole got back in Garden where she met Miaka alone. The girl seemed happy, but somehow sad too. Carole was too happy of having Ifrit to be thinking about anything else.

            "Hi there... Carole-chan."

            "Mia-chan! I just got Ifrit!"

            Miaka gave her a fake smile.

            "What's with the long face?" Carole asked.

            "I got it two days ago."

            "Why didn't you tell me?"

            The asian girl didn't have to give an answer, her face spoke by itself.

            "I know I've been by myself the past week but I have my reasons..."

            "Forget it, Gackt told me when he saw I was worried about you. I feel sorry for you and I just want to tell you I understand. But if you ever want to talk about it..."

            Carole smiled sadly and ran to hug her friend.

            "I'm sorry Mia-chan! Please forgive me!"

            "Of course, Carole. But instead of hiding, next time you're heart's in pain, come and find me."

            "I promise..."

            Carole was crying again. She always was an emotionnal girl [and that's the truth!] and there were lots of things that made her cry but the tears she was shedding right now were from joy and regret. She was happy to be with her friend again and regreting she haven't been with her for the whole week. She've been ten years without seeing her before but just a week without her hurt like nothing else.

            "And for Squall," Miaka started. "Give him some time. Gackt's positive you stand a chance with him."

            "I'm ready for round two but how long will it be?"

            Nobody could answer that question except for Squall but there was no guarantee he could have answered it right away. Anyway, Carole would not ask him. She was ready to let time do the job.

            To celebrate their recent victory, Carole invited Miaka home for supper. They really wondered when the field exam would occur but they knew it would be soon enough.


	6. 5: A Hard on the Heart Field Exam

Chapter 5 : A Hard on the Heart Field Exam

****

            The rumors about the field exam started to be spread around Garden two weeks later. Carole and Miaka were hanging together again and Carole started seeing Audrey again too. Her friend didn't have the chance to be participating to the field exam. Better luck next time. But she still wasn't ready to see Squall again yet and it seemed to him there definately was something wrong with it. It was like he was missing her company or something like that. He was even missing arguing with her. Gackt always with him noticed but he kept it for himself.

            Finally, during a class, the field exam was announced to be that afternoon. It was in a morning class it was announced and every student was eager to be there. There were still the teams to make. The students were to learn about it a bit later.

            Earlier, Quistis asked Squall to meet her at the Directory after his class. Which he did. He found the headmaster there as well. Both had a pile of paper in their hands. When Quistis saw Squall, she waved at him, almost dropping all her papers.

            "Glad to see you came, Squall."

            "What is it, Instructor?"

            Quistis was asked to come back as an instructor after the Sorceress' war.

            [for those who don't remember, Quistis gave up her instructor job. She told Squall after the graduation party, in the secret area of the training center]

            "You've been chosen to be one of the team leaders for the field exam," she explained.

            "Congratulations," Cid said.

            Quistis handed Squall a couple of papers. Without a word, Squall looked at the papers.

            "Two girls who entered Garden just a few months ago?!"

            "They're quite something," Cid said.

            Squall was having a strange feeling when he switched papers to read names.

            "Sue Anne and... Carole..." his voice trailed off.

            "Anything wrong?" Quistis inquired.

            The SeeD was silent. Looks like I'll have to see her again, he thought. I wonder what she'll think about this...

            "Squall?"

            "Oh, sorry. There's nothing. Just that I know them both..."

            "Great! Then there won't be any troubles with introductions!"

            Squall wished he could be enthousiastic like the headmaster. He had a bad feeling and he didn't know where it was coming from.

            "What is the mission?"

            "Keep reading the papers. It's explained in details further," Quistis informed.

            "Good luck, Squall. May your decisions lead your team members to victory. I hope when you come back, you bring us new SeeDs."

            Squall did the SeeD salute.

            "Yes, sir. Thanks sir."

            "Dismissed."

            Squall looked at both of them with respect and left for the library but he just sat down near the entrance instead of going in. He turned the papers to the last page but didn't read right away.

            "Miaka and Carole in my team... what a coincidence. Or is it a tricky joke fate is playing on me?"

            "You got Mia in your team?!" a voice exclaimed.

            Squall looked up and saw Gackt standing in front of him.

            "Hi, Gackt."

            "So you're a quad leader on this exam?"

            "It seems so. Squad... A," he said after checking the first page again.

            "Hey! I'm a Squad leader too! Squad B!"

            "We should be in the same area then."

            Gackt frowned, curious.

            "Yes we are. You haven't read the purpose and about the place, huh?"

            "Not yet."

            "Well I'll let you do that then. I'm pretty jealous of you! You got two cute girls in your Squad and you know them! I ended up with a guy and a girl I don't even know! See ya later!"

            And Gackt left. Squall was wondering what was the meaning behind the strange face of his friend. He got his answer when he read where was the exam and who hired SeeDs even before reading the purpose of the mission...

            Quistis turned to the headmaster once Squall was out of sight.

            "Maybe we shouldn't have put him as a leader, sir."

            "Quistis..."

            "But you know how he feels towards this. I don't think it's a good idea."

            "I think he'll be just fine."

            "And I tell you he'll be back here in a minute, pretty mad."

            Footsteps coming their way brought a smile to Quistis' lips. She could recognize Squall's steps better than anyone in the whole world. She was smiling from the fact that she knew him so well.

            "N-O W-A-Y!" were Squall's words when he appeared in front of them. "I'm not going to Timber to help Rinoa's group!"

            "So you know the Timber Wings is the new name for her group?" Cid asked.

            "That I know isn't really surprising! She changed the name when Tinber became independant and Zone and Watts left the town. She was afraid peace wouldn't last and two new members entered her group..."

            And she left me for one of them, he thought.

            But he kept that comment for himself.

            "The Galbadian soldiers are trying to take Timber back," the headmaster explained. "The reason why we are sending SeeDs along is that the soldiers are using new kind of weaponry and it makes the mission pretty risky."

            "No! No way! There are plenty of SeeDs in this Garden, ask somebody else!"

            "Squall calm down," Quistis said. "A SeeD's life is made of all kind of missions, even when he doesn't want to."

            "What part of no don't you understand? I'm not doing it!"

            "Squall, that's enough!"

            Squall froze and added nothing. It was the first time Cid was raising his voice at him like that.

            "A SeeD's duty comes before his personal feelings," Cid said a bit softer.

            "I know. Forgive me, sir."

            "Yes, I forgive you. You're a good SeeD and I trust you with this mission."

            "The candidates should be here soon. Once you find your team members, find Squad B and head for Balamb town. There, you'll take the train to Timber."

            "Thanks, Quistis."

            And Squall walked away.

            Rinoa... after all that time, I'll see you again. Are you still with him? Are you happy with him? Do you still think about me? I do... almost all the time...

            People started gathering near the directory. SeeD candidates could be recognized by their uniforms. They had nothing to do excpet wait for their leaders to claim them. Some SeeDs were asking names around the crowd, looking for their mates. Carole was looking around with her friend Miaka along.

            "I sure hope I'm in Gackt's team!" she said all excited.

            "I just hope I'm with you," Carole answered. "That would already be great!"

            "Hai, sure!"

            The crowd was getting bigger and it was getting hard to move without bumping onto someone or step on a foot.

            Carole was trying to pay attention to names that were called and bumped into somebody.

            "Sorry," she said.

            "Man, there's so many people!" the guy said turning to her. "No wonder we hit everyone... Carole!"

            "Uh? Oh, Zell!"

            "Yo! Long time no see!"

            "You... are you a team leader as well?"

            "Yup! Finally, I'll be leading a team!"

            Carole smiled to him, She knew he was rarely trusted with leadership before and even thoug he was only leading SeeD candidates, it really meant a lot to him.

            "There you are..." a voice said behind the girls.

            Carole turned around, the smile still on her face but it disappeared and her eyes wide opened when she saw Squall there.

            "No surprise to see you two together," he said with a hand on his hip. "It will save us some time."

            Miaka turned around too.

            "Oh! Squall! What are you doing here?"

            "I'm your Squad leader," he said with a cold face.

            In Squall's mind, at the very moment the team is formed, there is no place for feelings or emotions so it was impossible to say what he was thinking about.

            "Say what?!" Carole exclaimed.

            "I'm your leader for the field exam," he said with the same tone.

            But it wasn't the same face he was showing. It was enigmatic. Like he was thinking about somthing else.

            "Me too?" Miaka cut in.

            Squall turned to her and nodded.

            "You two girls and I are ths squad A. The only thing left to do is to find squad B."

            "Why?" Carole asked.

            "Because we always go like this. Squad A and B will act in the same area so we leave together."

            Then he started looking around.

            "And... who's in squad B?" Carole asked.

            She was speaking formally, thinking about the mission.

            "Leader is Gackt," he said peeking at Miaka from the corner of his eyes.

            "Really?" she said with enthusiasm.

            "You didn't know?" Carole asked. "I think he could have told you."

            "We learned it just a while ago so I think he couldn't tell her yet," Squall said.

            Carole turned to him while he was still looking around, searching for Gackt. She had a question on the tip of her tongue and she had to ask.

            "Aren't you... mad?"

            Squall interrupted his searching and looked at her. With Miaka searching like mad for her boyfriend, the job was still carried on.

            "About what?"

            Carole lowered her head and twisted her fingers.

            "Well... I haven't been with you for a while and now... we're in the same team... I thought you'd be mad..."

            "In fact I thought YOU'd be mad. You're the one who avoided me the whole time."

            She's been so busy with her training and studies, she just forgot why she spent the time alone. But when it came back, she shook it out of her mind.

            "Besides, a SeeD's duty comes before personal feelings," he said looking away.

            "I see..."

            "There he is!" Miaka suddenly exclaimed. "Gackt, over here!"

            Carole and Squall turned to the way Miaka was showing  and saw Gackt with a girl and a guy unknown to them. Squad A walked to Squad B. Miaka forced herself not to hug her boyfriend. They were in mission now. There would be plenty of time for that later.

            "Hi, guys," Gackt said. "This guy is Karl Thomas and the girl is Stacy Hilton."

            The candidates shook hands and Squall avoided it with his arms folded on his chest.

            "Let's get a move on," Squall said.

            He headed for the parking lot, his team and the other close behind.

            Gackt offered to drive, what he did. The car went to Balamb and the teams got off once there.

            "We have to take the train to Timber," Squall informed.

            The four candidates nodded and Gackt smiled, amused.

            The train was waiting so they bought their tickets. The leaders were paying for the others. Then they all got in. Some teams were already in and more came before the train departed. Then Squall and Gackt briefed their teams about the mission.

            Miaka and Carole were talking about the mission with Karl and Stacy while Gackt took place beside Squall leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking at his feet. Gackt elbowed him gently with a mocking smile.

            "Come on, Squall! Why do you have to take it so seriously? It's gonna be fun!"

            "SeeD is always serious, Gackt. We can have fun when the mission's done."

            Gackt leant against the wall and folded his arms with a discouraged sigh.

            "You're not funny at all..."

            "...Whatever..."

            From the corner of her eye, Carole was watching, scanning Squall's face to try to find out what was on his mind but he was like a wall. She was feeling sorry for Gackt. Squall was really giving him a hard time.

            When the train stopped in Timber, the squads got off and went in different ways to reach their assigned areas. Even squad B left for its area. Only squad A had to meet the Timber Wings as the leading team of this mission. It was just a matter of formalities. The other squads were eliminating the galbadian threat on their respective areas.

            Squall couldn't understand. Only Squad A had to meet the Timber Wings and he had to lead especially THAT team! He couldn't understand! That he was chosen to lead a team was okay but the only team meeting Rinoa and her group? It was pure cruelty! When Cid's words came back in Squall's mind, he stopped thinking totally like he used to.

            Looking around the place, Squall was frowning.

            "At least, they could have come to meet us here," he said.

            "Who?" Carole asked.

            "The Timber Wings."

            "Ah! The ones who hired us!" Miaka recalled.

            "Yeah..."

            Squall avoided saying Rinoa was the leader of that group. He didn't think it was important. Besides, the two girls already knew.

            The leader lead his team in the city. Walking in the front with his gunblade tapping his left leg; Carole and Miaka just behind with their weapons as well. Miaka with her rope on her waist and Carole with her gunblade against her leg.

            Squall was walking fast, almost nervously.

            How do you feel about this, Squall? Carole wondered. You're gonna see Rinoa after all this time, don't you care? I know you do...

            Squall slowered his step and ended up between the girls. They were going towards Timber Maniacs building. There they were, just by the entrance: Rinoa with her usual blue sleeveless coat and black boots, her arm under a guy's. He had pale brown hair tied up in a ponytail. There was a bow and a quiver on his back. With them, another guy about the same age as the other guy, with darker hair tied up as well. He was wearing glasses and chinese like clothes. There was a sword on his belt.

            Squall was only seeing Rinoa and her new boyfriend. He was the one she left him for. His heart sqeezed in his chest from that sight and ached from past good memories he had with this girl. He was sad and angry, jealous and envying. Then, on an impulse from the pain he felt, he moved his hand and caught Carole's in his. He held it tight, making her heart jump few times in her chest. She turned to him with a surprised look, feeling her cheeks burning, wondering why he was doing that. She reached for her chest with her free hand and clenched her pounding heart. What are you doing? She thought. Why here and now?

            She looked at him once again and saw something on his face she never saw before: desire for revenge. Even jealousy. Why...? When she looked ahead and saw Rinoa with the guy. I see... It's just to make her jealous...

            Her heart shattered and she felt like crying. Why does it deceive me? I know he couldn't be serious at a time like this. I hate you Squall! I understand why you do this and I hate you! But she didn't say a word or free her hand.

            The team was facing their employers.

            "Welcome, SeeDs," Rinoa greeted. "Long time no see, Squall."

            Carole was amazed. How could she act so casual?

            "Hi, Rinoa," Squall answered with a cold face.

            Rinoa was smiling but there was something on her face saying she knew and understood the treetment from Squall. Then Carole looked at her boyfriend and stared. That hair, those eyes, that face... Her jaw dropped when she recognized him.

            "A...Adam?"

            The guy frowned, trying to recall who she was.

            "No way! Is that you Carole?"

            The guy looked at her from head to toes while the other four were frowning, curious. Her eyes were shining and her mouth formed an open smile.

            "Adam!" Carole exclaimed freeing herself from Squall's hand to run to her friend.

            Seeing it was a friend's reunion, Rinoa released Adam's arm. He opened his arms and received his friend in them. Carole wrapped her arms around him and he held her tight as well.

            "I thought I'd never see you again!" Carole exclaimed.

            "Where have you been after the crash? I was worried sick and I couldn't find you. I thought you might not have survived."

            "I got back to Esthar. It takes more than the Lunar Cry to kill me!"

            They finally released each other and smiled. Adam looked at his friend, still unable to believe it.

            "I didn't recognize you right away with that uniform. So you're a SeeD?"

            "Not yet. This mission is my exam, my last exam."

            A coughing sound coming from behind made Carole turn around. Squall was frowning with a fist on his hip.

            "You know him?"

            What's wrong? Are you jealous?

            "Tell us!" Miaka exclaimed. "Who is he?"

            "He's my friend from the Lunar Base: Adam Gauthier. This is my chilfhood friend Chan Sue Anne but everyone calls her Miaka."

            "Then I'll call you Miaka too," he said shaking hands.

            He smiled warmly to the girl. Carole giggled.

            "You alway liked asian girls, didn't you?"

            "See for yourself."

            He wrapped an arm around Rinoa's shoulders. Carole noticed Squall looking away. Then it was the other guy's turn to clear his throat.

            "Oh, yeah," Adam said. "This is my cousin: Dave Adam."

            "Nice to meet you all," Dave said with a smile.

            "Tee hee! You have the same name," Miaka said. "Dave's last name is Adam's first name."

            The guys slapped their forehead and Rinoa started laughing.

            "Come on... why do people always have to tease us because of that?"

            "Sorry, I didn't know..."

            "Forget it."

            "Sorry to interrupt you," Squall cut in. "We have a mission."

            Carole looked at Adam and he nodded. There would be plenty of time later to be relieved to see each other alive.

            "As you already know," Rinoa explained, "the Galbadians are trying to take over the city again and they're using new kinds of weaponry."

            "That's why a SeeD was chosen for leader," Squall said.

            "There's a lot of them," Adam said. "You'll have to secure the area."

            "Alright, alright, we know what we have to do," Squall said a cold way.

            Carole frowned at him.

            "Are you fighting along or only us?" Carole inquired.

            "Why do you think we have our weapons for?" Adam asked with a smile.

            "We'll not be far from you," Dave said. "If you're in trouble, just call us."

            "We'll be fine," Squall assured. "We're experienced fighters, you know."

            Rinoa caught Squall's arm and lead him away a little, telling the others they just needed a minute.

            "What is it?" Squall asked. "If it's to scold me for my behavior, I'm not apologizing."

            "That's not it. I'm not blaming you for anything. I just want to make something clear: that girl with you, the one with the gunblade, is she... are you together?"

            Squall frowned.

            "It's none of your business. Why do you care?"

            He walked back to his team and Rinoa followed.

            "Let's go then," Squall said to his team.

            The girls nodded and followed their leader to the entrance of the city.

            "Don't forget: you must use physical strength only if you can. Or else you'll have points deducted."

            The girls already knew about that but they still had to draw some more magics and junction them to become stronger.

            Squad A fought lots of battles, defeated many soldiers without relying on GFs. Points were depending on the number of enemies defeated, the judgement during battle and other things. The number of soldiers diminished before there was no more around anymore. Following Squall's command, they waited, standing on guard, watching for any remaining soldier. After half an hour of nothingness, Squall thought the area was secured.

            "Good job, team," he said turning to the girls. "Let's go meet Squad B and leave this... place."

            Squall made a step back in town, peeking at Carole. He stopped and turned to her. Carole and Miaka stopped along.

            "What's wrong?" Miaka asked her leader.

            Squall only looked at Carole, curious. She was purposely avoiding his eyes.

            "What's on your mind?" he asked not answering Miaka. "You seem thoughtful. Your fighting wasn't really good today."

            "What do you mean?" Miaka asked. "She was great!"

            "It's true but that's nothing compared to the usual. In training, she gives everything in each blow, putting her heart and soul each time the gunblade strikes. It's like you were not really into it today. What's wrong?"

            Miaka turned to her friend in disbelief. She was amazed she didn't notice herself sooner and that Squall did. Truth is Carole always trained with Squall more than with her. Just a few times and it was for fun. With Squall, it was serious, preparing for the exams.

            "And you dare to ask?" Carole finally spoke.

            She spoke a low tone and without any emotion. Squall was about to ask something else when a loading sound was heard around.

            "Freeze!" a voice shouted at them. "One move and we'll shoot!"

            They froze, cursing their carelessness.

            "Turn around! Slowly!"

            They obeyed. There was a dozen soldier blocking the exit of the town. The only way out of this mess was back in town but they would be shot before they would make it to a safe spot.

            "Put your weapons down, SeeDs!"

            Squall smirked with a frown, peeking at his team mates who nodded.

            "Now!!" the soldier insisted.

            "Sure!" Miaka said. "What if I put it down on you?"

            She threw her rope and it rolled up around one of the soldier's neck, breaking it. Carole and Squall took advantage of the surprise effect to attack but the enemy snapped out pretty fast, too fast.

            Then the youth knew why a SeeD was needed: some soldiers had machine guns but improved types. Their shots were more precise and faster than before. The others had swords but soon, it seemed hard to fight.

            Squall took a blow on his arm, cutting through the leather and just brushing the skin so he didn't bother at first until he suddenly felt weak. He leant on his gunblade and Carole, worried, went to him while Miaka was covering them.

            "What's wrong? You hurt?"

            "Darn! There's poison on their blades."

            "What?"

            "It's not lethal, just to make the victim grow really weak, weakening by the minute so he becomes easy to defeat. It's too dangerous for you. You'll have to go, I'll cover you."

            "No way! We're not leaving!"

            "Carole, if our team doesn't make it, these soldiers will take over one area after another. Go find squad B and head back to Garden to warn the headmaster. Then you'll be able to come back better prepared."

            "Forget it! I'm not leaving you behind!"

            "Remember the rule? If partners are hurt but that the mission is at stake..."

            "'The wounded SeeDs are to be left behind even if it's the leader...'" Carole finished.

            Squall smiled, taking his gunblade in two hands.

            "Good. Now I'm couting on you to lead our team out of here."

            "To lead? You mean..."

            "Just go!"

            Miaka stepped back slowly, looking at Carole. She was the leader now so she waited for her command.

            "Maybe I'll finish them fast enough to make it."

            "You'd better come back! I'm not done with you yet! Miaka, let's go!"

            And Miaka ran into town, Carole taking one last glance at Squall running to the six remaining fighters.

            Six Galbadian soldiers, she thought as she ran. Six mere Galbadian soldiers... he can do it...

            What was left of squad A made it back in front of the Timber Maniacs building where squad B was already waiting. Gackt frowned, worried when he saw the girls coming back alone. He walked to meet them and stood in front of them. Stacy and Karl came along.

            "What happened? Where's Squall?"

            He looked at Miaka first who was trying to act normally but she just approached him for comfort. Then he looked at Carole. She lowered her head and looked aside.

            "An order to withdraw takes priority... He told me to lead us out of here while he's covering our backs."

            "I see... So you are..."

            She nodded.

            Let's go," she said walking away.

            Then a painful scream was heard. Carole turned around and stared the way they came from. It was Squall's voice. She had a concerned frown, feeling her heartbeat fastened in fear. He won't make it, she thought.

            She made a step that way but Gackt caught her arm to stop her. She turned to him, angry.

            "Let go of me!"

            "You can't go! He told you to lead our teams outta here, he made you the leader!!"

            "If you go, you'll disobey a direct order!" Miaka said.

            "And one of SeeD's rules," Gackt added.

            "I don't care! I always hated that rules!"

            "You're disobeying your leader," Gackt told.

            "You risk to fail your exam!"

            "I don't care! I'm not leaving him behind! I'm the leader now and I'm going!"

            She freed her arm from Gackt's grip who couldn't catch her back.

            "Carole-chan!" Miaka called going after her.

            Gackt caught her.

            "Don't make the same mistake, you'll fail your exam too!"

            "Then what are we suppposed to do?"

            "Wait... There's nothing else to do..."

            Carole was running, nothing could have stopped her.

            "I don't care if I fail! I'm not leaving him here! I'm not letting him die like this!"

            At the fight, there were only three soldiers left and one was dying but Squall couldn't finish him. The poison won, making him defenseless, helpless. He was on his knees, barely standing. One soldier was in front of him, sword in hand.

            "You're overpowered, now. I'll cut your head off!"

            Squall looked up and frowned. Then he lowered his head.

            "As a SeeD, I'm prepared to die."

            "Fine!"

            He raised his sword.

            You'll make it, Squall thought. I'm counting on you..."

            While he was expecting pain before nothingness, he heard a shout shortly followed by the clash of metal against metal. He looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. Carole smiled at him.

            "I think I kept ya waiting long enough!"

            "What are you..."

            "Later!"

            She finished the soldier handedly then the other one in good shape. The dying one wasn't of any threat now. Once they were down, she turned to Squall, gunblade in hand, panting and the twisted lock on her forehead was sticking with sweat.

            "Guess I made it just in time, huh?" she said putting her gunblade back on her belt.

            She took his arm around her neck and lead him back in town.

            "Why did you do that? I told you to leave!"

            She didn't respond. 

            Noises behind them made them turn their head. Soldiers were coming.

            "Shit! The dying soldier must have called reinforcements!" Carole said. "It was careless to let him live."

            She started running as fast as she could carrying Squall.

            When the others saw them, they couldn't believe it.

            "Carole chan!" Miaka exclaimed. "Squall san!"

            "That girl's amazing!" Karl commented. "I didn't think she could do it."

            "Don't underestimate her," Gackt advised.

            They urged to their friends with relief but Carole stopped them.

            "They got reinforcements! You think you can take care of them while I'm taking care of Squall?"

            "Sure! Leave it to us!"

            They let them pass and prepared for the attack.

            Carole led Squall to a wall where she made him rest against. He grimaced with pain.

            "Stay still," she told.

            She was looking for something in her items.

            "Why?" Squall asked. "You disobeyed me, your leader."

            "Not really," she said still looking in her things. "You asked me to leave, I did. But you made me the leader so I didn't disobeyed my leader... There it is!"

            She took out a remedy + bottle and gave it to Squall.

            "Here. Hope this is strong enough to nullify the poison."

            Squall swallowed the medecine but Carole was still looking for something.

            "You disobeyed one of SeeD's rules."

            "So what? You know I hate that rule! And I always will... aha!"

            She showed a Hi-potion.

            "Where did you get that? They only sell simple potions in Balamb."

            "I'm from Esthar, remember? I bought some before moving to Balamb. I know a simple potion is not enough for you. You have much more energy than I. Take it."

            After a short hesitation, he swallowed the liquid that he so well knew for drinking a lot of it in the past. And he knew he would drink more in the future. Luckily its taste wasn't bad.

            He put the empty bottle aside and looked at Carole while she was looking for major injuries on him.

            "Are you stupid?" he asked.

            "No more that you."  
            "Then why? You're risking everything here! You might fail your exam now!"

            She looked straight in his eyes and he shivered, There was so much in her eyes he couldn't tell what it was. But her frown was at least telling she was mad.

            "Fine! Fail me if you want, I don't give it a damn! I'll take the next exam and if it happens again, I'll do it again! Howevere many times it would happen, I'll do it again and again until you all realize there's no point in leaving people behind for a simple mission! One life or a hundred they're all worth the same to me! So you understand?!"

            She was crying with anger, feeling pain. Was she the only one feeling this way? Was she wrong to want that? Was she asking for something impossible? Her tears melted Squall's ice a bit. He could understand but SeeDs were mercenaries, they were always prepared to die.

            Carole wasn't sure why she was crying anymore. Was it against Garden for having such stupid rules? For not understanding how precious even a single life can be? Or against Squall maybe? For not understanding her? For being so selfish? Was it only because she was against the rule she saved him or just because it was him?

            She lowered her head to hide her tears. Her fists were clenched on her tighs so tightly they were trembling.

            Squall was feeling uneasy. He knew he should say something, he wanted to say something but he didn't know what. He lifted a hand to her.

            "I..."

            "Carole watch out!" somebody shouted.

            The girl didn't have the time to look who screamed. Squall quickly placed his hand on her shoulder and dragged her against him. Something whistled close to her ear and when she looked up, she saw a soldier with his gun pointed at Squall and her with an arrow in his chest. He fell on his back, dead.

            Carole quickly looked the opposite way and saw Adam with his bow in hand and the other on his head, looking embarassed.

            "Nice reflexes, Squall," he said.

            "That was really close," Squall commented.

            Only then he realized he still had his hand around Carole so he released her.

            "A little too close!" Carole exclaimed getting up.

            She went to her friend and shook a threatening finger under his nose.

            "You're crazy?! You could have killed me!"

            She was yelling but not with anger. It was teasing a funny way.

            "Hey! I saved your life, is that all I get for thanks?"

            He was smiling too.

            "Thanks, she said. "It was a close shot, you're very good! That soldier never saw anything coming."

            Adam arched an eyebrow.

            "Which soldier? I was aiming at Squall, I thought he was gonna hurt you."

            She stared at him and knew he was kidding so she laughed.

            "Very funny..."

            Carole turned around and saw Squall there. She looked from a guy to the other, wondering what would happen. But Squall lifted a thumb.

            "Nice shot. You're good."

            "Thanks."

            And he looked at Carole, nodding at her before turning around to leave. There was no more soldiers around. Dave and Rinoa arrived behind Adam. Miaka, Gackt, Karl and Stacy took their respective weapons back in place and walked after Squall.

            "I guess this is good-bye, then. If I can become a SeeD despite what I did, I wonder when I'll see you again."

            "I'm sure we'll find some time."

            Carole smiled, confident when two hands pressed on her shoulders suddenly, making her jump up with surprise.

            "Ya coming?" Miaka asked when Carole turned around.

            "Don't ever do that again!" Carole said with a sigh.

            "Come on!" Miaka urged her friend pulling her arm.

            "I'm coming, I'm coming, already! See ya, Adam! It was nice to meet you, Dave, maybe we'll meet again sometime, Rinoa!"

            The three waved to the girls going after their long gone leader.


	7. 6: Results and Payback Time

Chapter 6 : Results and Payback Time

****

            Back in Garden, the candidates were left alone to wander until the announcement for the results would be heard.

            In the train back to Balamb, Miaka and Gackt couldn't stop talking along with Karl and Stacy but Carole and Squall both kept silent. They were not even sitting close which made Miaka and Gackt wonder what happened. The four students between them and chatting were not paying attention but the air was tensed and heavy. Carole was looking away, thinking about plenty of htings while Squall, looking away too, was thinking about nothing at all. It was the same thing in the car taking them back to Garden and once there, Gackt wished Miaka and the other candidates good luck while Squall simply walked away without a word.

            I wonder what he was thinking about, Carole thought.

            "So what? You're coming or not?"

            "Huh?"

            Miaka was heading to the elevator.

            "Didn't you hear? They just announced the candidates must go to the 2nd floor hall for the results."

            Carole scratched the back of her head with a shameful face.

            "Sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention."

            The girls headed for the second floor where some other candidates were already waiting. Carole walked straight to the wall and leant backward against it. Miaka followed her and stood by her side.

            "What's wrong?" she inquired. "You haven't said a word since we came back from Timber, no...Since we left Timber."

            Carole turned to her long friend. There was a lot of concern on her face. It was like they never left each other though they've been away for more than ten years.

            Miaka could easily see her friend was sad. Her eyes were filled with it. It was like she was just waiting to be alone to let it out.

            "Is it because you're afraid to fail the exam?"

            Carole lowered her head, shaking it.

            "No, it's not that."

            "Then is it Squall? It's about him, ne? But you were so determined to save him! It could have been the end of the world you would still have done it, ne?"

            "It's... I... he..."

            That's when a SeeD in uniform showed up with a list in hand. Every candidates stopped breathing and Miaka took Carole's hand in hers.

            "The students that I'll name past today's field exam."

            He looked at his list while some students were crossing their fingers, whispering some prayers. Others looked confident.

            "Thomas, Karl from squad B; Chan, Sue Anne from squad A; Andersaon, Jenny from squad C..."

            Some were already going sad but even though Miaka was called, she would be happy when she would hear her friend's name.

            "And Marceau, Carole from squad A. You four are waited in Headmaster Cid's office."

            "Yeah! Alright!"

            The chosen students were jumping high, unable to hold their joy. Still jumping up, Carole and Miaka moved to the elevator.

            "For those who were not called, don't give up hope yet. We'll be giving other results later. We have to evaluate this very carefully because of the difficulty level of this exam. We'll call you a little later."

            Then he dismissed the students with a warm smile of encouragement.

            In the office, the four chosen students were standing straight. When Cid faced them, they saluted. They were three girls and a guy. Cid gave the first girl her results, whispering something to her ear.

            "Pay attention to everything. There will not always be people to watch your back."

            She nodded.

            Cid moved to the guy who was Karl.

            "Think a little more about yourself than you partners. Someday, you might be a good leader."

            He nodded and Cid moved to Miaka.

            "Show a little more initiative and be a little more serious."

            She nodded formaly.

            When Cid moved to Carole, his face changed.

            "Stay here for a while, I must talk to you."

            She nodded, worried.

            Cid faced the four students and placed his hands behind his back.

            "I'm proud of you all. Welcome in SeeD. Do your best in the future. You're dismissed now."

            Karl, Jenny and Miaka saluted before leaving but Carole faced the headmaster, still standing straight. Seeing her friend wasn't following, Miaka turned around.

            "What's wrong?" she asked.

            "I must speak to her privately, you can leave."

            "I would like to stay," Miaka insisted. "She's my best friend."

            "As you wish."

            Miaka stood by the door, her hands together.

            "I never saw something like this before," Cid started.

            He slowly walked right to left in front of Carole, growing nervous.

            "You disobeyed your leader even though he made you the next leader, you still disobeyed a direct order."

            Carole bit her lips. She couldn't 'explain' her point to him like she did to Squall.

            "Plus, you disobeyed one of SeeD's rules which is a reason that could make you fail, you understand?"

            "Yes, sir."

             "Your disobedience cannot remain under silence. Your desobedience... which saved the leader of SeeD..."

            Carole and Miaka both widened their eyes in surprise.

            "What?!"

            Cid smiled.

            "...made us realize that you're right: a hundred life is not worth more than a single. Starting today, this rule will be erased. It will be a choice now instead of an obligation."

            The girl sooner worried was smiling with shining eyes.

            "Some witnesses said you showed a great determination to save him."

            "Really?"

            Cid nodded and stopped walking.

            "So your action won't fail you because a life was saved and we lost nobody but next time, you'll be able to ask for help instead of acting by yourself, understood?"

            "Yes, sir!"

            He handed her the results.

            "Welcome in SeeD, congratulations."

            "Thank you, sir. Can I...?"

            "Yes, you're dismissed."

            Carole turned around and urged to her friend, trying to stay serious but when the elevator closed its door, they couldn't stay calm.

            "I made it!!" Carole exclaimed. "I can't believe they past me!"

            "And they changed the rule!"

            They were still laughing when the elevator stopped on the first floor and walked down the stairs.

            "You guys sure look happy!"

            Carole recognized that voice before turning around to see who it was.

            "Audrey! It's been a while!"

            "So what's all that about?"

            Miaka and Carole looked at each other with a smile.

            "We're SeeDs!"

            "Yeah? Congratulations!"

            "We have to celebrate!" Gackt said as he arrived.

            Miaka hugged him tight.

            "SeeD, SeeD, SeeeeeeD!"

            "Calm down!"

            But the new SeeD girl wouldn't let go. Carole was so amazed she didn't notice Seifer was there with Audrey.

            "I can't believe they past you after your desobedience! They failed me for that! It's because you saved Squall. He must have told them everything."

            Carole lost her smile, thinking about his words. What if it was true after all? That she didn't fail because it was Squall she saved?

            "Come on, Seifer," Audrey scolded. "You're jealous because she made it and you didn't. Can I remind you you went on your own against the orders leaving your team behind? And it wasn't to save anybody, it was because you were bored."

            "Yeah, yeah... You're right. Sorry Carole. Congratulations," he said showing his hand.

            "Thanks," she answered shaking his hand. "How come everyone knows what I did already?"

            "Are you kidding?" Gackt exclaimed. "Every witnesses of this spread it around! Those who like Squall hoped you'd become a SeeD and those who don't really like him hoped you'd fail for not letting him die but there erally isn't much of them."

            After his words, he winked at Seifer. The blonde boy shrugged indifferently. Audrey turned to him.

            "You still don't like him, do you?" she inquired.

            He shrugged again.

            "I don't care anymore."

            "Are we gonna celebrate at the cafeteria?" Gackt offered. "My treat."

            "Ha! Just being a student in Garden mean we don't have to pay," Seifer said.

            "Correction: only those permenantly staying in Garden don't have to pay," Audrey said.

            "Whatever..."

            Then he slapped his forehead realizing he spoke like Squall. The others laughed.

            "So, are you coming or what?" Gackt asked again.

            "Still have something to do but Audrey can go."

            "You sure?"

            "Yeah, go with your friends."

            "Alright then let's go!"

            Miaka, Gackt, Carole and Audrey headed for the cafeteria and Seifer went the other way.

            On the way, Carole was thinking about Squall again. Did he tell them what I did? He didn't even thank me...

            At the cafeteria, the SeeD gang was celebrating with a pile of hot dos made especially for the graduated SeeDs.

            Although they were all having fun, one of them was thinking about something else.

            "What's wrong, Carole?" Audrey inquired. "You're here but it's like you're somewhere else."

            Gackt and Miaka paid attention.

            "Oh, nothing. I just can't help thinking about Timber."

            "Why don't you tell us what exactly happened?" Miaka suggested. "We saw you leave and the two of you come back but between that we don't know..."

            "Actually, I wasn'tv thinking about that..."

            "Really?"

            Not exactly...

            Zell and Rachel came in. Their class just finished and they were hoping to find them there.

            "Yo, guys! Congrats!"

            "Heard you made it, Carole! Lucky you!"

            "I just happened to spend more time in my books than with a boyfriend..." she mumbled in response.

            "Huh?"

            "Forget it..."

            Zell was smiling widely.

            "Hey, can we join you?"

            "Sure, have a seat!" Gackt offered. "And eat what you want."

            "You won't tell me twice!"

            As usual, Zell ate everything he could, making everyone laugh. Even Carole smiled but she was still thinking about something.

            "There you are!"

            Carole's heart froze in her chest recognizing the voice while the others were greeting Squall, inviting him with them but he shook his head. Carole got up and faced him with a cold face.

            "I heard you made it and I assure you I don't have anything to do with this. I wanted to congratulate you."

            Carole's fists were clenched. Just remember how she felt in Timber was making her angry. She couldn't control herself anymore and wished Squall would go without saying anything.

            "'S that all?" she asked.

            "Well, I didn't thank you for saving my life yet so..."

            Her fist was not clenched anymore and found itself slapping Squall hard across the face. He almost lost his balance, his head turning along with the hand. The slap achoed in the cafeteria and everything suddenly turned silent. Everyone stared at Carole and Squall, their friends along with the others.

            Squall's eyes were wide opened when he looked at her with his hand on his burning cheek. Miaka, Gackt and the others were all staring at Carole with wide eyes too, unable to speak a word.

            "How dare you?" she hissed clenching her fists again. "How dare you show yourself to me after what you did?"

            She was yelling but keeping her head down.

            "I couldn't bare seeing you die so I saved you on an impulse but now..."

            She looked at him with her eyes full of tears. Tears of fury rolling down her cheeks while her eyes were accusing him.

            "Now I wish I'd have let you die..."

            She lowered her head again and really low whispers started to spread in the cafeteria. The students were really wondering what happened.

            "In front of Rinoa no less!" she looked at him without moving even though she was dying to punch him. "You selfish jerk! You only think about yourself, you never stopped to think how 'I' could feel! You're a pain in the ass! I hate you, I HATE YOU!!!"

            She was now sobbing and the cafeteria was silent again. Squall still had his hand on his cheek.

            "I can't take this anymore, you hear me! I can take no more! It's about time we settle this once and for all!"

            She pointed a threatening finger at his chest. If it would have been a knife, she would have pierced his heart.

            "I challenge you to a duel! Tonight at sunset behind Garden! We'll settle things there! And if you don't come, I'll just spread that you really are just a coward along with a pain, a jerk and selfish! I'll kill you tonight Squall! I swear I will!"

            After that, she spun around and ran out of the cafeteria, her fists clenched so hard it hurt but she didn't care. She ran straight to the training center. She knew she wouldn't be able to wait for the sunset to kill something. She had to pass her rage on something.

            In the cafeteria, Squall was still standing there, looking dumb at the entrance. Now people were freely whispering. Gackt got up and went to his best friend, frowning at him.

            "Now give me a good reason not to do the same thing!"

            Miaka held him and the others got up too, all staring at Squall an accusing way.

            Whispers turned to voices and Squall's name could be heard but he wasn't listening, he wasn't hearing anything. He was just staring, lips half-opened. The echo of the slap was still ringing in his mind. It wasn't the first time she was crying in front of him, but this time, it was from anger against him. And her words ringing along with the slap was like a bell ringing his death.

            He finally moved, lowering his head. He knew only too well what she meant: she was talking about when he took her hand. He did that on an impulse, not even thinking...

            "She's right," he whispered. "I'm selfish..."

            Gackt was about to put his hand on his friend's shoulder when Squall ran out the cafeteria too. Audrey turned her head away.

            "Let's say I didn't see anything."

            Rachel arched an eyebrow at her.

            "I'm in the Disciplinary Committee," Audrey explained. "Running in Garden is prohibited but in that case, I'll make an exception."

            "Where is he going?" Miaka asked.

            "After her," Zell answered. "I know he is."

            "Yeah, me too," Gackt added.

            "But where is she going?" Rachel asked then.

            They all frowned and shrugged.

            "You're her sister," Zell said. "You should know her better than us."

            "There are still lots of things I don't know about her."

            "We still don't know where she went," Miaka reminded them.

            "As long as Squall knows where she went, it's okay," Gackt said.

            "But how the hell could he know?" Zell exclaimed. "Her best friends and her sister don't even know."

            Miaka understood what Gackt was saying and agreed with him.

            "They're alike. He must be thinking she went where he would go if he were her."

            "And where would he go?" Rachel asked.

            Miaka and Gackt shrugged.

            "Only him could answer..."

            Burning with rage and blind with tears of fury, Carole sliced, chopped, slashed and thrusted every grats that were unlucky enough to find themselves there. Soon later, she snapped out of her trance long enough to realize she couldn't breath. She dropped her gunblade and fell on her knees, her palms on the ground and her head down. She shut her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

            Once her heart was back to a more normal beat, she clenched her eyes and her teeth, baring them. She punched the ground once.

            "Curse you, Squall!! Why do you have to be such a pain?"

            She punched the ground again.

            "But we'll finally put a score to this," she said sitting up.

            She let the tears roll on her cheeks freely but the pain was not leaving along with them.

            "It doesn't matter who'll win. I just want to finish this ince and for all... Of you don't want me to kill you, you'll have to kill me..."

            But thinking about it a more calmed way, she found a question making it's way from her heart to her mind.

            "But... will I feel better with your death? Will I feel better if I kill you?"

            A growling sound made her jump up with her gunblade in hand. When she saw the familiar form of a T-Rexaur coming her way, she cursed Squall for being in her thoughts and making her careless. Then she cursed herself for thinking about that pain instead of paying attention around. He attacked without warning, forcing Carole to jump aside and she barely dodged the deadly teeth.

            "He caught me by surprise!"

            He swung his tail and she ducked but not quick enough. He swung her away rolling in the swamp. She quickly got up.

            "I waisted all my energy on those monsters, I don't have any left! Guess I don't have much to do but run... Blind!"

            The magic touched the dinosaur, making Carole smile.

            "That should do it!"

            She ran but the rex hit her with his head, making her roll in the dust. She got up in amazement.

            "What the? It didn't work?!"

            The monster attacked her again, giving her her answer. She tried it again with the same result and was swung away again. When she wanted to try it a third time, the rex didn't even left her the time. He bit her hard, making her yell in pain before dropping her. She crawled away with growing fear and was hit by the tail again. She landed against a dead tree that chose this moment to break, sending her in the dirt. She could taste the salty taste of her own blood on her tongue. She couldn't see straight anymore, everything was blurry but she could still guess the form of the dangerously close T-Rexaur slowly coming to finish her. She closed her eyes and turned her head aside, resting her cheek on her shoulder.

            "Forgive me Squall..." she whispered. "I'm the one who won't make it to the duel..."

            The monster's step were getting closer.

            "I wish it would... have been different... I wish I'd have told you, Squall... I... I..."

            When the T-Rexaur growled in victory and lowered his head to finish the girl, a loud shout disturbed him and was followed by a familiar sound when the rex turned around. A metallic sound, the sound of a gunblade.

            Carole opened her eyes hearing the shout again. That voice was familiar too... it was Squall's! Her sight was now better and she could see him jumping around the monster, attacking him and dodging every attacks from it. His frowning face showing determination made her heart beat faster. She couldn't keep her eyes off him.

            When the monster dropped onto the ground, Squall placed his gunblade against his leg and pushed his hair back behind his ears.

            Carole suddenly felt weak and closed her eyes again and her head fell aside. Squall turned to her at that moment and feared the worst.

            "Carole!" he called running to her.

            He carefully kneeled by her side. She was covered with dirt, dust and blood. After a little hesitation quickly replaced by concern and fear, he placed an arm around her shoulders and lifted ehr back a little. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

            "I never thought you'd do this..."

            "Thank god," Squall sighed. "You're okay."

            "I've been better..."

            Squall smiled.

            "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I don't think you came to kill some time..."

            "I was after you. I kinda guessed you'd be here and I knew it was dangerous to come with anger."

            She gave him a sorry look.

            "What's important now is to get you out of here fast. Can you still walk?"

            "Not sure..."

            Squall helped her to sit up. It was painful but she could take it. She looked at him and smiled at his concern. A move behind him attracted her attention and she lost her smile. Squall frowned.

            "What?"

            "Duck!"

            She pushed him and he fell on the ground but when he turned his head, he saw the T-Rexaur's tail hit Carole again. She rolled in the dust and didn't move anymore.

            "No way! It was faking?!"

            Squall was ready to attack but the monster turned to the wounded girl, knowing it would be easier to get her than him. He wanted to take her down with him.

            "No you don't!" Squall screamed.

            He placed himself between the monster and the wounded girl, frowning madly at it with his gunblade in hands. He bared his teeth and gave the T-Rexaur a threatening look.

            "Over my dead body!" he warned.

            The rex threw his head backward and growled loudly, taking the chalenge. Squall dashed him and got him to get away from Carole before finishing it. It didn't take much considering the weak state he was in. After a final low growl, the rex fell. Squall stood there, breathing fast and pushed his hair backward again.

            Like he just remembered. He spun around and ran to Carole again who was still lying in the same position she had landed, on her front. Her uniform was a mess dirty with dirt and blood covered woth holes.

            Squall kneeled by her side again and turned her on her back with great caution. Her eyes were half opened with pain but she was alive. Squall lulled her gently to calm the fear in her eyes.

            "It's okay, now," he whispered. "You'll be fine."

            She looked at him through tears filling eyes.

            "Why did you do that, Squall? Why did you ...save me?"

            "Because you're like me: I don't want anybody to die either, I don't want you to die because of me. I kinda like your spirit."

            Carole blinked slowly and the tears rolled down her cheeks. She lifted a hand covered with dirt, dust and blood to Squall's swelled and red cheek. It seemed like more tears rolled down her face and regret appeared over it.

            "I'm... sorry," she said gently rubbing the cheek with the tip of her fingers.

            Squall shook his head.

            "No, I'm the one who should apologize. You're right when you said I'm not thinking about anybody but me. I'm selfish. I wanted to make Rinoa jealous and you happened to be there but I know it was useless. I hurt you and it's because I wasn'T thinking."

            He placed his hand on his cheek.

            "I deserved this for what I did so you don't have to apologize, I do. I'm sorry..."

            Carole smiled faintly.

            "Let's take you to the infirmary now. I think you may have inner injuries."

            Squall carefully got up with the girl in his arms. On the way out, she fell uncounscious.

            "You're right," Squall said to himself. "I'm a selfish jerk and I'm a pain..."


	8. 7: A New Beginning

Chapter 7: A New Beginning

****

            When Carole opened her eyes, she was in bed. Her body was less painful than before. There was a band-aid on her chin and one on her cheek. Her arm was bandaged and her foot too. There was another bandage around her head.

            She blinked several times but it was a little dark so she wasn't sure where she was until she recalled what happened: the T-Rexaur, Squall... he must have brought her to the infirmary.

            "How do you feel?"

            She turned her head and saw Squall sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. His legs were crossed and his arms too. There was concern on his face and tiredness too. Carole looked around.

            "What time is it?"

            "Dunno, but it's before midnight."

            "What?!" she exclaimed sitting up.

            A wave of pain made her eyes widened and her mouth twist in a painful grimace. She leaned down over the sheets. Squall got up and urged to her, placing a comforting hand on her back.

            "Easy. Doctor Kadowaki said you have minor internal injuries but you have to rest. You were lucky."

            He helped her rest against her pillows. He frowned curiously from her deceived look.

            "Guess I missed the party..." she explained.

            Squall smiled cheerfully.

            "No you didn't."

            Carole turned to him and arched an eyebrow.

            "Some of the new SeeDs were sent for a mission right after the exam so the party will occur only next week's saturday."

            The girl's eyes filled with surprise and relief. She really wanted to attend that party. Living most of her life on the Lunar Base never allowed her to know what a party was. Now that she had a chance, she was glad she didn't miss it.

            Looking at Squall's face made her eyes screw up. There was something strange.

            "Swear you don't have anything to do with it."

            Squall shrugged indifferently and went to leave.

            "Wait! Where are you going?"

            He turned around by the door.

            "I've been here the whole time, I have to sleep too, you know."

            "You watched over me... the whole time?"

            He nodded slightly.

            "You should sleep now. You got a week to get better and attend the party."

            He turned his back to leave again.

            "Squall!" Carole called.

            He turned around.

            "Yes?"

            "Thank you..."

            He granted her a corner smile. Somehow, it felt warm and sincere.

            "My pleasure..."

            He finally left, leaving her alone. She rested against the pillows and blinked.

            "Something in the air is different. He has changed... or is it me?"

            The next morning, Carole was surprised to see Squall coming a second after she opened her eyes. As if he knew. He waved at her and went to sit down on the same chair he sat on the night before.

            "What are you doing here so early?"

            "It's not early, it's already 10:30. I wanted to know how you feel."

            "Much better," Carole said with a smile. "I'll be just fine for the party."

            "I'm glad to hear it."

            Carole looked away.

            "What is it?"

            "I don't deserve your concern," she said. "After yelling at you and..."

            She looked at her hand then clenched it in a fist.

            "I told you: I'm the one who hurt you. Let's say we're even, what do you say?"

            She turned her head to him and scanned his face. He was serious and sincere. There wasn't any coldness on his face... at least less than before. Carole smiled.

            "Alright. Let's forget all about this."

            "I agree."

            They smiled gently at each other when a voice was heard.

            "Is she awake already? Please le me see her! Onegaï!!"

            "She already has a visitor," Kadowaki's voice answered. "She must rest."

            "Pleaase! I beg you! She's my best friend!!"

            "Alright, alright! But don't make her tired. She's still weak from her injuries."

            "Arigatô! Arigatô gozaïmass!"

            An excited asian girl bursted in. Carole and Squall turned to her in the same time.

            "Carole-chan!" she exclaimed hurrying to hug her friend."

            "Mia? How did you know?"

            The girl seemed so relieved it was like she thought Carole was gonna die.

            "After he brought you here, Squall came to the cafeteria to warn us all."

            "He did?" Carole asked switching to Squall.

            He was looking away with his arms folded.

            "He told us you were injured by a T-Rexaur. Oh, I was so scared! But he said you'd be safe. I wanted to see you right away but he said nobody could see you until the morning."

            "Huh?"

            She tunrned to Squall again who was still playing ignorant. He has gone cold again. Why did he say that? She wondered. Why did he stay with me if nobody could see me? Did he... lie?"

            "Then?" Carole asked.

            "Then he left saying he had something else to do before going to sleep."

            Squall suddenly slapped his forehead.

            "Damn! Miaka, you just remindeed me I've got something to do! Thanks!"

            He got up.

            "I'll leave you two alone for a chat. I'll come back later."

            And he left. Miaka took the empty chair in the corner of the room and brought it close to Carole's bed.

            "He didn't say anything yesterday but I could see..."

            She leant forward to her friend.

            "He saved you didn't he?"

            "Yeaj, you can say that."

            "Soooo? Anything exciting?"

            Carole shook her head.

            "No. He appeared when the rex was about to finish me off and he thought it was down when he inquired if I was alright. I saw the rex getting up behind him."

            "What?"

            "It was faking. I've never heard of anything like that before. I pushed Squall away but I couldn't duck in town, I was thrown away, rolling in the dust and I didn't have the strength to get up. But I wasn't uncounscious."

            Miaka covered her mouth with her hands as if she was watching a breathtaking movie, waiting for her friend to continue.  
            "And?"

            "I heard him warn: no you don't! When the rex was going for me again, I barely saw him place himself between me and the rex. He said: over my dead body!"

            Miaka clapped happily.

            "How sweet!"

            "He finished off the rex once and for all and brought me here."

            "Is that all?!" a voice asked by the door.

            Miaka and Carole startled and turned to the door. Rachel smiled and entered. Behind her, Zell stood at the entrance.

            "Hi sis," Rachel said.

            She went to sit down beside her on the bed.

            "How are you?" she asked looking at the bandage.

            "No major injuries. I was lucky."

            "Mom and dad will be glad to hear it. I didn't think Squall would ever come at our home to tell us what happened."

            "Wa...wait a minute! He went home?!"

            "Rachel wasn't with us anymore when he got back," Miaka explained. "She was gone home already. When I told him, I suppose he went there."

            Carole was amazed. She thought about asking him when he would be back.

            "Mom was glad he came in person to tell us. She was very surprised to see him. At first, we were afraid that he was bringing some bad news but when he left, dad said he was feeling some pride that he came himself to tell us about you. Squall said it was his fault that's why he came but you know our parents..."

            "Let me guess: they were all excited thinking about wrong things, right?"

            "Something like that."

            Carole sighed and slowly shook her head in discouragement.

            "He saved me because he felt responsible for my anger."

            The girl's eyes shone as she remembered something.

            "Hey, Rachel! Guess who I saw yesterday in Timber!"

            "Rinoa?"

            "And guess who's her new boyfriend?"

            Rachel thought a few seconds then shrugged.

            "Adam."

            The younger girl widened her eyes.

            "Adam? The Adam I know? Your friend and my friend's brother?"

            "Yup!"

            "How was he?"

            "He seemed well but we didn't have much time to chat. Duty comes first."

            "I guess, when you're a SeeD."

            "Speaking of SeeD!" Miaka cut in. "We got our uniforms already! I didn't put mine on because I want to put it on fot the party. You know it's postponed for next saturday?"

            "Yeah, Squall told me."

            "That's lucky for you!"

            Rachel looked at her watch and got up.

            "Gotta go for my next class. I just came in a hurry after getting the Instructor's permission tp go out earlier so, see ya!"

            Miaka got up along and Rachel left.

            "See ya later!" Zell waved by the door before leaving too.

            "You better recover fast okay? We'll have major fun at the party."

            "Sure!"

            "Jya ne!"

            Miaka left and Carole remained alone. That boring loneliness didn't last very long. Squall came back right after everybody else was gone.

            "Squall?!"

            He walked to the chair by the bed and sat down without putting it back in the corner. He looked at Carole.

            "Don't... don't you have something to do?" she asked.

            "Not really. I thought I could keep you company. Being forced to stay in bed is not really cool and it can be boring if you're alone."

            The girl lowered her head and let her hair fall over her face to hide her blushing.

            "I guess so."

            She took a couple of deep breaths and pushed her hair back before looking at Squall. His eyes were still on her and his arms were folded.

            "My sister said you went at my home. How did you find it?"

            "You already told me you were living in Balamb. Don't forget: I'm the leader of this Garden so I have access to the students files."

            "I see."

            The following silence seemed heavy to the girl but to Squall it was peaceful. He used to spend most of his life in silence, never talking and never caring. It seemed to him that it was a long time ago.

            "So?" Carole said to break the silence. "Don't you anything to say?"

            "Huh?"

            "Yeah, you want to keep me company but if you don't say a thing it's like I'm still alone."  
            "Oh, yeah! Hum... When I went to your home, I brought your gunblade there."

            "Oh, thanks."

            Silence again. Carole ended up thinking about something stupid.

            "Sukoru..." she whispered.

            "Huh?"

            She looked at Squall and blushed, embarassed. She scratched the back of her head and had a dumb face.

            "Oh, hum... I was just thinking outloud. I said... Sukoru."

            "Which is?"

            "Miaka said it's the way to pronounce your name in Japanese: Sukoru Reonhaato."

            "And how do you pronounce yours?"

            "To tell the truth, I never asked her."

            She placed her hand over her mouth. She hoped he wouldn't guess that she asked Miaka about that. When she looked at him, he just smiled.

            "That's cool, my name... Sukoru... Does that mean anything?"

            "For what I know, it means 'sleeping lion heart'."

            "I guess it's right. Lots of people call me Lionheart."

            "And some call you a jerk."

            "Whatever..."

            Just staring at each other made them laugh. Something definately changed. Was it because of hte exam? The argument in the cafeteria? Or because Squall saved?

            After three days spent in the infirmary, Carole could leave. She had a new uniform but for now it was still the candidate's.

            She met Squall just when she was leaving and he asked her if it was safe. She laughed happily from his sincere concern. At the very beginning, they were hanging together for studying and training, they were training partners but during the three days Carole was in the infirmary, Squall visited her often, everytime he was free. They were not just partners anymore, they were friends. Even though Carole was still hoping for more than friendship between them, she just remembered what Gackt said: wait. She waited long and finally, they were friends. For the moment, it was more than enough.

            Squall helped her train for the rest of the week to make her stronger and faster. They didn't train in the training center, only outside on the field, fighting each other. Squall's advices helped her recover fast. After their training friday before supper, they sat down on the grass as usual.

            "Tomorrow night is the party. Thanks to you, I'll be able to attend it."

            "That's nothing, really."

            "Will you be there?" she asked hopefully.

            Squall leant backward on his hands and looked at the sky.

            "I don't think so."

            "Why?" she asked deceived.

            "I don't really like parties."

            "Oh..."

            Carole stared at her feet and Squall turned to her.

            "Does that disapoint you?"

            "Well, yeah! Miaka will probably go with Gackt and dance with him the whole time and Rachel told me Zell invited her. Audrey and Seifer will be there too to 'watch' the people so I guess I'll go alone..."

            Squall looked away, thoughtful. Carole knew why he didn't want to go. She heard the Timber Wings were invited since the mission was successful. He probably didn't want to see Rinoa there.

            "It'll be a good time to talk with Adam, then."

            "Who?"

            "Rinoa's boyfriend, remember? He's my friend. We couldn't really speak in Timber. We'll have plenty of time tomorrow... if he's not always with her."

            She turned to Squall with determination in her eyes.

            "Can you come please? I know you don't want to see her but... for me? Please?"

            Squall loked at his friend and sighed giving up.

            "If you insist but only because it's you!"

            Carole smiled widely and threw her arms around Squall's neck, hugging him tight.

            "Thank you Squall! It would really not be the same if you wouldn't come!"

            Squall was keeping his balance with an arm, his other hand on Carole's back. She suddenly broke away, blushing shamefully.

            "I...I'm sorry... It's just that I'm so happy..."

            "Hey, hey! You're apologizing like you're afraid I'd take it badly."

            "You don't?"

            "Nobody has hugged me like that for months. It shows you really mean it when you say you're happy."

            She smiled and they looked at the horizon. Carole took a deep breath.

            "You know what? You're a good friend. Like Zell."

            Carole turned to him and frowned funnily.

            "What do you mean? That I'm never serious and always eating tons of hot dogs?"

            "Come on!" Squall laughed. "You know what I mean!"

            They laughed together. Squall suddenly stopped and looked at her.

            "I can't remember ever laughing like that. Thank you Carole..."

            His eyes on her were so deep she felt her cheeks burning. Squall got up and stretched.

            "Guess it's time to go."

            "Oh!"

            She almost added 'already' but kept it for herself. They were always having great time but it was always going too fast. She was always hoping time would stop and let them stay together like this forever but it never happened. Time would go by and the moment they have to leave each other was coming. Every time they had to go, she was sad. Sometimes, she even wondered if he was feeling the same way.

            "We'll see each other tomorrow then," he said.

            "Sure," Carole said getting up brushing her clothes.

            "See ya, then."

            He smiled friendly one last time and turned to Garden. He spun around.

            "Don't forget to put your uniform!"

            "Of course not! But you have to put yours on too!"

            "Okay."

            "Promise?"

            "Yeah, I promise."

            Carole smiled and waved.

            "Jya ne!"

            Squall frowned.

            "Gee what?"

            "Jya ne is a way to say god-bye in japanese. A friendly way."

            "Oh... Jya ne then!"

            Waving to her one last time, Squall left. Carole waved back and traced him until he disappeared into Garden. She took her gunblade and headed home. She was dying to see Squall in his uniform. The SeeD uniform was so cool, Squall would surely look really sexy in it! Carole shamefully blushed placing her hands on her cheeks, feeling guilty for having that kind of thoughts. He was her friend which was better than nothing.

            "We're friends, that's more than I could expect and I'm happy with that. We're not arguing anymore, he's kind to me..."

            She stopped her walk and hugged herself.

            "But I love him... God, I love him so much..."


	9. 8: Hopeful Party

Chapter 8 : Hopeful Party

****

            During saturday, SeeDs didn't have any classes so they were free to do what they wanted to. Some trained or just killed time doing nothing. Carole tried to make herself useful at home to kill time.

            "Aren't you meeting Squall today?" her mother asked her.

            She was the only one at home with Carole. Robert, Pierre and Rachel were attending class that day and her father had a job as a repairman in Garden.

            "Why?"

            She pushed her hair back and kept cleaning the room from the toys and clothes scattered around the place.

            "You left to meet him everyday since you're out of the infirmary. Is there something you're not telling?"

            "Not at all."

            "Then why aren't you telling what you do when you go meet him?"

            Carole smiled heavily and turned around.

            "You never asked questions when I was meeting Miaka! Why do you keep teasing me about Squall? Or on the Lunar Base? What was I doing with Adam?"

            "It's not the same thing, you were working in the same area."

            "And what do you think I'm doing with Squall?! We're training for heaven's sake!! Trai-ning! As a SeeD, this IS working!"

            "Why are you so mad?"

            "Nnh! YOU makes me mad!"

            She left everything there nad headed straight for the stairs.

            "I'm gonna clean MY room..."

            While she was climbing up the stairs, she could feel her mother's eyes tracing her. Maybe I over reacted...

            The night came and Carole could put her SeeD uniform on. She made a small plait each side of her head and tied them together on the back of her head. She smiled at her reflection in the Garden's bathroom and left for the party. She took a quick look around to see if there already were some of her friends there. She spotted Miaka and Gackt by the table where the food was displayed. She hardly recognized them because of their respective uniforms.

            "Hi guys!"

            The two of them turned around. Miaka looked at her from top to bottom.

            "Carole-chan! Boy you look great! That hair style of yours is cool."

            "Thanks Mia-chan. You look great too. And you too Gackt."

            "So you remember about me?"

            Carole smiled and looked around.

            "Have you seen my sister and Zell around somewhere?"

            Both her friends pointed the dance floor. Carole turned around and saw Zell's chicken hair style. He had his uniform on too and Carole buried a laugh in her throat. The uniform was not suiting his funny face and hair. There, dancing with Zell was Rachel, wearing a long tight-fitting dress. Her hair was piled up on her head. Carole couldn't look away from the red dress, it was attracting every eyes. She finally managed to look away and saw Audrey and Seifer by the door. Even though they were on duty, they were both wearing great looking clothes, the types to wear at a ball (hope you can make yourself an idea, I don't know how to describe it.)

            Still looking on the dance floor, she was now looking for Squall. For a second, she feared he didn't come.

            Gackt placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed a finger at the other side of the room, to a pillar away from the dancers. Leaning against that pillar was a guy with a SeeD uniform looking at his feet with his arms folded.

            "He's there," Gackt said with a warm smile. "He's bored out of his mind and doesn't want to do anything except stay there. Wonder why he came if he doesn't have fun?"

            "He promised me," Carole answered.

            "Really?"

            Carole walked across the dance floor and past by Quistis dancing with a familiar dark haired boy. Not stopping to try and remember who it was, she continued forward to Squall. She approached him from aside and hit him with her shoulder. When he turned his head to her, he appeared to lighten up.

            "There you are!"

            "Have I kept you waiting?"

            "You sure did! What took you so long?"

            "You told me you'd come, I never told you to be here the whole time."

            "Is that so?"

            Squall went to leave and Carole caught his arm.

            "Hey, where're you going?"

            He turned around with a funny smile.

            "I was just joking!"

            "I'm not so sure about that..."

            She looked at her hand still holding Squall's arm and released him. Squall just stood in front of Carole with a hand on his hip.

            "So how did you spend your day?"

            "Disturbing everyone because I couldn't wait for tonight."

            "Some people are like that. Miaka was running around Garden the whole day."

            "Oh, yeah?"

            "Yeah and Gackt woke me up to ask me if I was attending the party too."

            "And what did you do?"

            "He threw his pillow in my face yelling: 'I will if you let me sleep you big jerk!'"

            Carole and Squall turned their head to Gackt coming to them with Miaka, her arm under his. Carole chuckled.

            "Remind me to go get my pillow back in your room," Squall said.

            "No way!" Carole exclaimed. "You kept it?"

            "I couldn't imagine myself going back into Squall's room to give him his pillow so I walked in Garden looking dumb with this stupid pillow under my arm!!"

            The girls laughed happily and Squall hid a smile behind his hand. Gackt looked from one to another and frowned.

            "Squall you owe me for that!"

            "Really? And who's the one who came in m,y room at 6 o'clock?"

            "Come on! You even used to get up earlier than that when we were younger!"

            "Earlier than 6?! You guys are crazy!"

            The music turned more rythmic. Miaka pulled Gackt's arm.

            "Come on, let's go dance!"

            "Alright... Later guys!"

            The couple walked to the dance floor and Carole looked at them an envying way but she knew Squall wouldn't dance. Who said there was only Squall? There could be some other guy who would dance with her.

            "Hi, Carole," a voice said.

            Squall and Carole turned their head in the same time to find Rinoa with Adam facing them.

            "I guess that uniform proves you're a SeeD," Adam said to his friend. "You look great."

            "Thanks. You too."

            Adam was wearing black pants with a white shirt. And Rinoa was wearing her white sleeveless dress.

            "So how did it go?"

            "For a moment, I thought I would fail."

            "Why?"

            "Well..."

            "Hum," Rinoa cut in. "Squall? What do you say we leave them alone and go dance?"

            Squall looked at her and Carole was afraid he would refuse... or was she afraid he would accept? He turned to her for an answer.

            "Go ahead! Since you're here, you should enjoy it!"

            Rinoa joined her hands in front of her face and smiled.

            "Great!"

            She took Squall's hand and dragged him on the dance floor.

            "He...hey!"

            He didn't even had the time to answer. Carole chuckled at the sight and Adam moved to her side.

            "She looks fine and great. Is she?"

            "Come on, let's not talk about that. Tell me what happened after the crash."

            "Well, I was in as escape pod with Robert, Pierre and Rachel. When we got on Earth, the crew collected us and we found our parents. Then we went back to Esthar."

            She told him they gor trapped in the city because of the monsters and that's when she decided to become a SeeD, because she felt useless and helpless so her family moved to Balamb once things calmed down.

            "You can't imagine how glad I was when I saw you in Timber," he said.

            "Me too! But what happened to you?"

            "Nothing exciting. The crew collected us and we just got back in Timber."

            "Oh, yeah! You used to live there. No surprise you met Rinoa."

            "I met her in the bar. She said that now that Timber was independant, there was peace but with Zone and Watts away, she wasn't feeling safe and she asked me if I would be part of her movement. I barely knew her and she was... quite drunk. I said I would be glad to and the next day, she asked me if I knew one more person who could join the group. That's how Dave and I became part of the Timber Wings."

            "Dave! That's it! Did he come here with you?"

            "Sure, our group was invited. Why?"

            "I think I saw him dancing with Quistis a while ago."

            "Who's Quistis?"

            "An instructor. She got blond hair and sometimes wear glasses."

            "Hum... oh, yeah! I saw her. He seems to like her."

            For a moment, they didn't say anything and it was like the silence dragged Carole's eyes to the dance floor and more precisely on Squall and Rinoa. Rinoa was smiling but Squall seemed nostalgic.

            Before she'd start asking stupid questions, Carole thought of something to say but couldn't come up with anything.

            "Why did you say you thought you'd fail your exam?"

            Thanks Adam...

            "Because I disobeyed my leader and one of Garden's rules."

            "How come?"

            "He asked me to leave when he got hurt. 'If a team member is hurt but that the mission is at stake, the wounded SeeDs are to be left behind even if it's the leader.' By going back to save him, I disobeyed him and Garden. But I was told that my actions made them realize that it was stupid and the rule was erased."

            "Great!"

            The dance ended and Squall and Rinoa got back, not close to each other, Carole noticed. Rinoa went straight to Adam's side and Squall on the opposite, by Carole's side.

            A girl carrying a tray with wine cups offered them one. Squall took one along with Carole and Rinoa but Adam hesitated.

            "I'm not really the wine type."

            "Try it," Carole encouraged. "We're celebrating here and it will make a change."

            Adam took a cup and the girl walked away after smiling at them. Carole watched as Adam took a sip of his drink.

            "Well... I prefer..."

            "Beer and cocktails?" Carole teased.

            "Well, yeah."

            "Oh! Watch out Rinoa, he's alcoholic!"

            "That's not true!" Adam objected. "It's just that I like to drink."

            "Is there a difference?"

            Carole laughed and Rinoa followed.

            "Don't encourage her, Rinny!"

            Squall looked away and Carole peeked at him from the corner of her eye. I bet you're wondering what's she doing with him, she thought.

            "Hey, Adam! What do you say we dance?" she asked winking at Rinoa.

            "My, why not!"

            They put their cup away and headed for the dance floor. Squall looked at them. Traitor, he thought.

            Rinoa knew why Carole did that. After all, she was a Sorceress and she was good in guessing what was on people's mind. Carole saw that Squall was not really at ease with his ex-girlfriend. Giving them some time together could help settle things between them.

            Squall rested against the pillar again, sipping at his cup. Rinoa just stood there, trying to find what to say. She was not at ease at all. There was a time where they would have given their life to save each other but now, they could hardly stand each other.

            Rinoa looked at Adam and Carole. Both were laughing, having great fun.

            "She seems kind. Is she your friend?"

            "Yes, she is."

            "She looks like a nice girl. Is she nice to you?"

            "She understands me and believes in me most of the time... excluding the exam..."

            "Is it because she's a SeeD?"

            "Maybe..."

            Rinoa just nodded and played with her cup in her hands. She opened her mouth to say something else when Squall closed his eyes.

            "Look Rinoa, I don't want to talk. It will never be as it was between us again.. And it's your fault..."

            His tone was harsh and cold. Rinoa reached for her necklace for courage and comfort when she remembered something.

            "I know it's my fault... I know I hurt you Squall and there's no way we can go back. I've got Adam and you'll find someone else too... eventually..."

            Squall turned to her, frowning curiously.

            "You can see the future, now?" he asked sarcastically.

            "No, of course not. But I know what I know."

            She placed her cup aside and reached for the back of her necklace.

            "The day I... told you about it, I saw the pain in your eyes but you left without a word."

            "What do you know about my pain? You were my first love ever, Rinoa!"

            "Sooner or later, it would have ended, Squall... For not being a SeeD, I couldn't understand your duty. Sooner or later, I would have grown tired of the missions."

            She took her necklace off and pulled out one of the rings on it.

            "Here, I have no right to keep this anymore."

            She handed him the ring she got from Zell what seemed like so long ago. Squall took it and looked at it a moment. Zell had tricked him in lending it to him and in the end, Rinoa ended up with it.

            "The first time I handed it back to you, you told me to keep it but now..."

            Squall put the ring on his finger and stared at it a moment. It haven't been there for months. It felt weird to have it now.

            "Someday, you'll look back at this day and you'll know I was right."

            "I don't think so but still... I hope so..."

            Carole and Adam were coming back, laughing happily.

            "You're a good dancer," Adam said.

            "As a SeeD, it's part of the classes. You're not bad either! Betcha Rinoa taught you."

            "Is that so obvious?"

            Looking at Rinoa and Squall's faces, Carole knew she made a mistake. It seemed like things have gotten worst. Rinoa looked at Adam, her eyes asking him to do something only he could understand. Adam looked around and spotted his cousin not far with Quistis and Zell. The tattooed guy waved their way.

            "Hey Squall! Come here!"

            Dave waved at them too and Adam waved back. This was a good occasion. Squall gladly walked to his friend and Adam followed him, taking another glass of wine in the process. Rinoa was now alone with Carole.

            "I don't know if it's because of me but he has changed," Rinoa said. "Or maybe is it because of you?"

            "What do you mean?" Carole asked coughing a little.

            Rinoa smiled, putting a hand on the girl's arm.

            "I barely know you but I'm a Sorceress and I can feel it. You're nervous around him and your eyes shine everytime you look at him."

            Carole blushed shamefully.

            "Re... Really?"

            "It's the kind of thing and expert could tell. Have you told him?"

            "You're kidding? At first I was just a training partner and he couldn't think about anyone but you. It's really hard for him."

            Rinoa sighed, feeling guilty.

            "I thought it was the right thing to do... But you said 'at first', what about now?"

            "We're friends."

            "There's a first step in everything. Don't give up. I have a feeling you might be the one he waited for his whole life. You're just what I couldn't be."

            "Which is?"

            "A SeeD."

            Carole wasn't sure to understand.

            "I don't know if it could work for you too, but when he comes back, why not ask him for a dance? It was the first thing for us."

            "No," Carole said shaking her head. "He's not like you knew him anymore. He wouldn't dance with me."

            "How can you know until you try? There's nothing to lose."

            "I can't, he wouldn't."

            "I still think you should give it a try."

            Carole looked at Rinoa who smiled warmly, encouraging her.

            "Maybe..."

            Rinoa noticed she was almost talking like Squall and that brought a smile to her face.

            Zell went back to dance with Rachel highly insisting after being glad to see Adam.

            "Tell your sister I'd be glad to see her if I drop by Timber!"

            "Sure!"

            Dave was standing close to Quistis who appeared to like him too. Adam got close to Squall and whispered something to him.

            "Shall we leave them alone?"

            Squall was trying but he couldn't hate the guy. He wasn't bad after all. For a long time, he has wondered what kind of guy Rinoa's new boyfriend was and now he knew he wasn't bad. He was trying to be friendly with and Squall had to give him credits for that. He nodded and the guys walked back to their female friends.

            "Did ya miss us?" Adam asked.

            "Not at all!" Rinoa answered a funny way.

            "Is that so?"

            He turned around and made a single step before turning back when the girls started laughing. Squall had to admit he was funny, but not serious enough for his taste. But then again, Zell wasn't really serious either.

            The lights faded a little and a slow dance began. Rinoa asked Adam to go and they went to dance. Further, Zell took Rachel, Dave went with Quistis and Gackt and Miaka never left the dance floor so they kept dancing on that one.

            Squall rested against the pillar once again and Carole decided to lean on another side. She looked up to the stars through the glass on the celling before turning her head to Squall.

            "You know, you're a good leader, Squall. You're a good friend too, not like Adam, though. He's a good friend of mine, kind and everything don't you think? No wonder Rinoa fell for him. She's kinda nice too, I didn't think she would... they, um, are looking, er, great together..."

            She coughed to clear her throat, realizing what she was saying didn't have any sense. She bit her lip remembering what Rinoa said and decided to take her advice. She turned to Squall again with determination on her face.

            "Squall! Let's imagine that I would ask you to dance with me, what would you say?"

            Her heart started beating faster while she was waiting for an answer. For a moment, she thought he might have been thinking about something and not hear her. When he lowered his head, she felt like her heart stopped and she stopped breathing.

            "No..." he said simply.

            Carole's heart started beating again but it ached a little. Deceived, she leant back against the pillar. Squall looked up.

            "But... I wouldn't mind just walk and talk..."

            The girl's eyes shone and she smiled moving away from the pillar. Squall moved away too and walked out the ballroom, Carole following him.

            On the dance floor, Miaka opened her eyes and saw her friend leaving with Squall. She tapped Gackt's shoulder and discreetly pointed him what she saw. They smiled and Gackt tightened his grip around Miaka. She close her eyes and rested her cheek against his shoulder again.

            "Do you think they'll ever be together?" she asked in a whisper.

            "Why not?" he whispered back. "We are together."

            "It's not really the same thing..."

            The two SeeDs walked around Garden, passing in front of the dorms, the parking lot, the training center, the library, the front gate, the infirmary, the quad, the cafeteria and the dorms again.

            They were walking side by side and Carole couldn't help peeking at quall. He was so cool in his uniform!

            Walking in silence, alone with him which never happened before, made the girl uneasy, nervous so she thought of something to say.

            "It wasn't really good outside today, wasn't it? I wanted to help my mom cleaning the house but she got on my nerves again and I locked myself in my room as usual. I was bored in fact. No class and no training with you..."

            She knew she must have been red with shame. She was too nervous. Why that? She used to be alone with Squall before but not like this. She had a feeling she was boring and it scared her. She didn't want squall to think she was boring.

            "I talk nonsense, you must think I'm weird."

            "Not at all. You're afraid I can be bored, I can guess from the way you talk. Don't be. You know what? I feel like you understand me... just the way I wanted Rinoa to..."

            What do you mean? Why do you compare me, your simple friend, to your ex-girlfriend? It's not the same thing at all!

            "I kinda really missed your company the three weeks you avoided me. I've gotten used to see you all the time so not to see you at all for three weeks made me feel like something was missing."

            Carole felt her heart beat faster again. Why are his words moving me like that? Am I hoping for something?

            "I felt alone again."

            He wasn't even looking at her, just right in front of him.

            She wanted to apologize for being away those three weeks but the words wouldn't come out. They couldn't find their way to her lips.

            Squall suddenly stopped and Carole stopped along. Then she realized they were back at the front gate. Squall turned to her and smiled. For a moment, she thought he would add something or do something...

            "It's getting late. You should go home now. Can we meet again tomorrow? We'll train before dinner, what do you say?"

            Huh? Is that all? Leaving already?

            "Huh, sure! Why not?"

            Squall nodded and turned his back, waving at her. She looked at him going.

            You're just leaving like this? You wanted to 'talk' just to say something I already knew?!

            She sticked her tongue out at him.

            "Sukoru no baka..." she whispered.

            She couldn't help smiling before turning her back on Garden and heading outside to go back home.


	10. 9: Feelings Revealed

Chapter 9: Feelings Revealed

****

            The next day, Squall and Carole had dinner at the cafeteria after a little training. The usual, the same routine everyday except for the days they had classes.

            Squall was eating a hot dog, saying he didn't have any for a while. Carole had a plate of pasta with meat sauce. She was being careful not to drop some on her SeeD uniform.

            "I've been thinking," Squall said looking at her. "Now that you're a SeeD, you can wear whatever you want in Garden and for the missions too. Have you thought about it?"

            "Yeah, that's true."

            She didn't asy she already had some clothes at home. She promised herself to show him later.

            After their meal, Squall had to leave for some leader duty and told her he would be busy the whole afternoon. Carole didn't mind because she have promised Miaka to meet her in the training center. Together and well prepared, they wanted to chalenge a T-Rexaur. Gackt was gone on a mission so the asian girl was really looking for excitement.

            They left the cafeteria, heading for their respective schedule.

            It didn't take long before the girls met a T-Rexaur. They had to combine their blind spells and some GFs. But they managed to defeat it and that fight granted them some experience for the future.

            It was time for Miaka to go eat and she hoped Gackt would be back. Carole still had plenty of time before supper because her father wouldn't be home before a while. She thought it would be a good time to show Squall her new outfit. She hurried home to get changed. She let her hair loose and took off her glasses. She took off her SeeD uniform and put it away before putting on her brand new clothes. She didn't even try it until now. Looking at her reflection on the mirror behind the door, she smirked. She was unrecognizable.

            She left her home and nobody saw her because her brothers were playing at the docks, maybe fishing and she heard music from her sister's room. She walked straight to Garden and when she entered, she noticed some people staring at her. Some were people she knew so she hid a smile seeing they were not recognizing her. She kept going all the way to the dorms and stopped in front of Squall's door. She really hoped he would be there or she would look dumb. She took a deep breath and knocked. When he answered, she smiled.

            "It's Carole. Close your eyes, I want to show you something."

            "What is it?"

            "Surprise, surprise! Just close your eyes and don't cheat. Okay?"

            "Alright, they're closed."

            She opened the door and took a peek in. Squall was standing by his bed, facing the closed shade, showing her his back. She entered and closed the door behind her.

            "Can I?"

            "Wait, wait..."

            She wanted to place her hair, but it placed by itself. A side moved over her shoulder, the rest on her back.

            "Okay, you can look now."

            He turned around with a curious smile but when he saw her, his eyes opened wide and he stared. She was wearing tight leather pants with a short leather jacket over a white top. The sleeves from her jacket were rolled up to her elbows and she was wearing gloves.

            Squall took off his jacket and walked to her. He stood in front of her and his hands undid the single button she had on the bottom of her jacket. She stared at him in disbelief when he made her take off her jacket. She felt blood rush to her cheeks.

            "Wha..." she said as her heartbeat fastened.

            With her jacket off, he placed his over her for her to put on [were you expecting something else?!] She put her arms in the sleeves and shivered when the feathers touched her neck but it was very comfortable. Just a little big but comfortable.

            Squall took a step back to look.

            "You know, it's not bad at all on you," he said pointing something behind her.

            She turned around and saw her reflection. She smiled thinking she too had a mirror behind her door.

            It looked weird to her for being used to see it on Squall.

            "It's not bad but yours is better."

            She took off the jacket reluctantly, smeeling it discreetly one last time and handed it back to Squall who gave hers back. She put it on and looked at the mirror again.

            "It changes me, don't you think?"

            "You bet! If I would not have heard your voice first, I wouldn't have guessed it was you."

            "You're the first one to see me like this officially. I was afraid you'd take it bad because...well... it's almost like you."

            "I don't think so."

            Squall was at his desk and Carole made a step towards the bed. It was getting late and she thought about leaving to go eat when the light suddenly turned off. Carole's heart jumped in her chest. Not any light from under the door taught her the whole Garden was out. The closed shade wasn't letting the smallest light in either. Carole was paralized, unable to move.

            "Huh... Squall? I'm... I'm afraid in dark places..."

            The distress in her tone told Squall she was serious.

            "Just sit down. It must be a problem with the main power and shouldn't take long."

            Carole slowly moved her feet until she touched the base of the bed. She sat on the edge, her knees tight together. She was nervous and trembling.

            "Attention everyone," Cid's voice said. "We have a power failure touching the lights everywhere in Garden so just stay still and don't panic. It shouldn't be long until it comes back."

            "See? I told you."

            The noise of knees knocking on each other and Carole breathing fast from fear made Squall move from his desk.

            "There's nothing to worry about," he said a comforting way. "I'll just open the door to let some light in. My shade's broken."

            He tried to make his way to the door but he tripped and couldn't keep his balance so he fell for the bed... right over Carole who ended up on her back. [You knew this was coming, didn't you?]

            Both had their eyes wide as they could feel each other's breath on their faces. None of them moved or spoke a word. Squall was too embarassed to say anything and Carole was breathing nervously.

            The light came back all of a sudden but they didn't blink, their eyes were locked. Carole stopped breathing seeing Squall's face was just a few inches from hers. Squall couldn't move, afraid he would do something wrong if he would do so but he couldn't look away. It seemed he was unable to do it. His head lowered slowly like it was dragged down.

            Being so close to Squall made Carole's heart go haywire. With Squall's chest pressing on her breasts, she was sure he could feel it. She felt red as a tomato and she was, but with Squall only looking in her eyes, he wasn't seeing it. So close... she could just...

            "I... I..." she said weakly.

            Their eyes were half closed and their breath have become one as their lips were half an inch from each other's.

            Am I dreaming? Carole wondered. We're so close, so close...we could just...

            What's happening to me? Squall thought. It's like time stopped and I can't control myself... She's so beautiful I could just...

            A quick knock at the door made the clock start again. Both widened their eyes and Squall literally jumped off the bed. Carole quickly sat up and Zell entered.

            "Hey guys!"

            He looked at Carole with her hands on her knees and Squall facing his desk but both had something in common: they were red, very red. Squall looked embarassed and Carole, ashamed.

            Seeing that, Zell frowned.

            "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

            Squall turned to him and shook his head along with his hands and Carole did the same with a fake smile.

            "No, no! It's nothing," they said in the same time.

            But that just just made them grow more red if possible. Zell looked from one to the other, frowning suspiciously then just shrugged. He turned to Squall.

            "Hey, Squall! What do you say you join us for supper? Irvine, Selphie and Quistis would be glad if you meet'em."

            "Huh... sure, why not!"

            "Great! I'll go ahead."

            Before leaving, he turned to Carole and lifted a thumb.

            "Cool outfit, Carole! I almost didn't recognize you."

            "Thank you, Zell."

            "Come on, Squall! Everyone's waiting!"

            And Zell left.

            Squall turned to Carole who had her head down.

            "I'm going," he said. "I'm... I'm sorry... for what just happened."

            "It's nothing... really... I should just go home too..."

            Squall walked to the door. Carole shut her eyes tight and quickly looked up.

            "Squall, wait!" she called.

            He stopped by the door but didn't turn around.

            "I... I don't regret what happened. Because I... I love you, Squall!"

            The moment the words past her lips, she regretted them. It's too soon, she thought.

            By the door, Squall closed his eyes and lowered his head. He had a hand one the door frame.

            "Sorry..." he said.

            Carole felt her heart squeeze in her chest.

            "I still haven't forgotten about Rinoa... Forgive me..."

            He left, leaving Carole alone with her broken heart. She got up, staring ar the door and clenching her chest. Deception in her eyes, she left but she didn't cry. Even though she was feeling pain, she didn't cry on her way home.

            When she entered her house, everyone was at the dinner table.

            "There you are," her mother said.

            Looking at her daughter's face, she knew something was wrong. She seemed sad and deeply hurt.

            "What's wrong?" she inquired.

            Carole didn't respond and headed for the stairs.

            "Where are you going? It's ready!"

            "Not hungry," she simply answered.

            She quickly climbed the stairs while everyone was staring at her and closed the door behind her. She took a book and tried to read to free her mind but she couldn't concentrate so she sat at her desk and grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper to write. She used to like writing stories and poems but she couldn't think of anything so she decided to draw. She thought about the moon she kept drawing from the control room on the Lunar Base, becoming the crew's favorite kid for always spending her time there. She sketched the moon so often she could do it with her eyes closed. When she looked at her paper, she frowned seeing she sketched the head of Squall's Griever necklace. She crumpled the paper and threw it away before taking another sheet. She wanted to give it another try. She thought about comic book characters she liked and thought of making an original one. She only ended up making a comic version of Squall. She threw everything away with a raging sigh. She was angry against herself for not being able to think about something else, and against Squall too.

            Seeing it was late, she decided to go to bed.

            "Maybe if I sleep, I'll see things clearer tomorrow."

            She laid down on her bed after taking her clothes off.

            "I gave him his chance, I think I waited long enough. If he can't get Rinoa off his mind, it's his problem!"

            She closed her eyes but she kept tossing and turning in her bed. Later, she looked at her clock. It was indicating midnight. She tossed the sheets away and got up, unable to take it anymore. 

            She dressed up and silently climbed down the stairs and left the house. The sky was clear and everything was calm. She walked out of town, taking deep breaths. Taking some air should help.

            Soon, she could see Garden rising not far.

            "I wonder what Squall's doing... probably sleeping..."

            She turned to the shore, thinking the noise of the waves could help when she saw someone coming from Garden: Squall. Walking with his hands in his pockets, he froze when he saw her. They looked at each other in an uneasy silence.

            "What are you doing out here so late?" Squall asked.

            "I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

            "Couldn't sleep either."

            Cold silence, uneasy and heavy silence.

            "And... where were you heading?" he asked.

            "The beach."

            "Oh..."

            She made a step to leave.

            "Mind if I come with you?"

            She shrugged and walked away, Squall catching up with her.

            They walked in silence. The night was fresh, even a bit cold and Carole regreted she didn't put on something else but she refused to let show she was cold. Being cold wasn't much compared to being with Squall.

            Once they were on the beach, Carole sat down in front of the sea and wrapped her arms around her knees a casual way to hide she was freezing. Squall sat down a feet and half from her. Looking at her moves wasn't fooling him. He wasn't blind. He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

            "You're gonna catch a cold..."

            She closed her eyes and let herself be filled with that unique smell emanating from the jacket. Everyone has a different smell in their clothes and this one was melting her.

            "I've been thinking a lot," she said. "When I got home, I couldn't eat or sleep because of that."

            Looking at the horizon, she sighed.

            "I meant everything I said and I don't regret it. I couldn't keep it anymore."

            "I couldn't think about anything else either. I couldn't eat and the others wondered if I was sick. I thought about what you said to me and it made me realize some things."

            She waited for him to continue but it didn't seem like he would so she turned to him.

            "Yeah, go ahead."

            "I realized there's no use living over past memories. Rinoa left me and will not come back to me. It's over and I have to look in front of me."

            Carole didn't realize yet but while he was speaking, Squall was slightly moving closer to her.

            "I must stop thinking about what I lost and start thinking about what I have."

            Carole now had her arms each sides of her. Squall turned to her and his non-frowning eyes locked on hers. There was something different in these eyes.

            "Thinking about your words made me realize..."

            He placed his ungloved hand over hers, ungloved too.

            "I feel the same way. All the time I spent with you training, studying and even arguing... I..."

            His head moved closed to hers.

            "I love you too..."

            He kissed her and they closed their eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her. Tears rolled down Carole's cheeks, happy to have what she waited for so long. They stretched themselves out on the sand in each other's arms. Carole pressed herself against his chest. She could hear his heart beat while he was holding her tight.

            "I'm sorry," she murmured. "For everything mean I said and did to you..."

            "Shh... don't be," he murmured back. "I'm the one who should apologize... I hurt your heart..."

            "You just healed it, and more..."

            They hugged each other tightly, feeling good just resting on the sand. They wished time would stop, letting them stay like this forever but time goes by and Squall walked Carole back to Balamb.

            They entered the quiet. Squall with an arm around Carole's shoulders. She kept her eyes half closed and her head on Squall's shoulder.

            She stopped in front of her house, under her window. Green vines were growing on the wall, growing all the way up to her room. She turned to him and smiled before carefully climbing the solid vines. She opened the unlocked window and disappeared in the room. When she looked down in the street, Squall was looking at her. She invited him up with a sign of her hand. He looked around and quickly climbed up. Carole helped him in and he tripped on the window sill. Carole was there to catch him but then she wouldn't let go. She hugged him tight and started crying. He hugged her back with concern.

            "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

            She looked up to him through her tears but her smile told Squall it wasn't from sadness.

            "I... I can't believe it's happening. That you're here in my room, hugging me. I dreamt so often about it that now that it's finally happening, I'm afraid it's just another dream."

            Squall held her head against him, stroking her hair.

            "Can I... ask you something?" she asked.

            "Sure."

            "Would you..." she paused and looked at him again. "Wait for me at the entrance of Garden tomorrow morning? Kinda make sure it wasn't a dream?"

            Squall smiled gently, with love and lowered his head just over hers.

            "I promise you I will... And now for good-night..."

            They closed their eyes when their lips locked again. Squall broke away almost reluctantly and he saw in Carole's eyes that she was. He went to the window and turned to her one last time. She suddenly snapped out of her trance and took off Squall's jacket. She handed it to him.

            "I wouldn't want you to catch a cold or anything."

            He put it on and stepped out the window. His hands on the window sill, his face was still in the frame. Carole hurried there and put her head through the window, begging for another sign of love. Squall didn't wait to be asked again. With Squall's feet going down, they broke apart again. Once he had his feet on solid ground, he looked at her leaning out of the window.

            "Don't forget to come," she whispered.

            "Never," he whispered back. "Sleep well..."

            With a last smile, Squall ran out of town and Carole traced him until he was out of sight. With a sigh, she closed the window and the curtain and leant against the wall, her hand on her heart. She was feeling something new, making her heart beat a way it never did before. She couldn't wait to see Squall again. That feeling she knew it was love. It was the same feeling she had towards Squall before but stronger, much stronger. It was like it would tear her apart but it wasn't painful, it was beautiful, like a warm flame never losing its heat and she really hoped it would never lose it.

            She undressed and put on a long t-shirt and went to bed. When she rested her head on the pillows, she smiled, knowing she would sleep very well.

            "If it really was just a dream, then let me have more tonight..."

            In Garden, Squall managed to avoid the guards and find his way to the dorms. It was already a miracle that he got out after curfew, coming back was another story. But he made it.

            He took off his jacket, his t-shirt, his boots, his pants and his necklace. He was just wearing boxer now. He sat on his bed and sighed. He got up and forced the shade open. It gave up and offered the starry sky to see. Squall turned off the light and sat back on the bed. He looked out the window and saw the moon. It wasn't full; it was just a few days ago.

            "You see, Rinoa, you're not the only one who found someone else. Except that I didn't leave anybody else for her and didn't hurt anybody... Except for her, letting ehr wait for so long... And myself for not admitting I could love somebody else..."

            Carole's happy face full of tears appeared in his mind and Squall smiled.

            "Hope I can make her happy..."

            He closed the shade and went to bed.

            "And never make her sad..."


	11. 10: Secret Relationship

Chapter 10: Secret Relationship

****

            With just an eye opened, Carole totally woke up with a smile and quickly put her clothes on, the new ones. Her heart was beating fast. She wanted to go to Garden as soon as possible to see if the memories she had from the past night were just a dream or not. She rushed down the stairs and bursted in the kitchen to grab a toast for breakfast.

            "For heaven's sake," her mother exclaimed. "What's with all the racket, Carole? I almost had a heart attack!"

            "Sorry," she said going to sit at the table with a glass of milk.

            Her brothers and sister were already there.

            "What's the hurry?" Rachel asked. "For what I know, you still have plenty of time."

            Carole kept silent, eating her breakfast quick.

            "Why do you look so happy?" Robert asked. "Is today a special day?"

            "Maybe it will the second I get to Garden!"

            "My, you sound so happy!" her mother entered with a cup of coffee.

            She sat down at the table and looked at her elder daughter.

            "You must have slept well because you sounded pretty depressed yesterday when you came back."

            "I feel really great!"

            She swallowed her milk in a gulp.

            "I'm done!"

            She quickly got up and put her glass in the sink before hurrying back in her room. Rachel turned to her mother.

            "What are those clothes she's wearing?"

            "Now that she's a SeeD, she can wear whatever she wants."

            "It looks cool," Pierre commented.

            "Not very warm though," Robert added.

            Steps came down the stairs and Carole rushed to the door with her gunblade tied up to her belt. She put her black boots on.

            "Gotta go! See ya later!"

            She slapped the door once she was out.

            "She looks like Squall with those clothes," Rachel said.

            "A little more feminine though," her mother said.

            Carole walked out of town, eager to get to Garden and see if she dreamt.

            "I'm sure it wasn't a dream, it's all so clear in my mind."

            A doubt suddenly appeared in her mind and she froze.

            "I still have an hour until my class and I don't know if he has any. I told him 'this morning' but I didn't give him any time. I wonder if he'll be there already..."

            She started walking again.

            "I'm sure he will, I feel it!"

            She walked faster and Garden appeared bigger and bigger the closer she was to it. When the entrance of the Garden yard appeared, she stopped breathing. There he was with his leather clothes leaning against a structure. Carole started running and hurried his way. When Squall saw her, his face lightened up and he smiled, pushing himself away from the strusture. He girl literally jumped in his arms and he caught her with a little laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her back.

            "It wasn't a dream... you're here, you're really here..."

            Squall smiled from the girl's innocence and closed his eyes. Holding her was making him feel like everything was simple.

            She looked up to him and smiled.

            "Do you have classes today?"

            "Not this morning but I have some work to do."

            "I don't have anything to do until an hour."

            Squall looked pretty surprised.

            "Then why are you here so soon?"

            "And you?"

            "Well... you didn't tell me when you wanted to meet me so I came when I woke up to be sure not to miss you."

            "I was eager to see you..."

            She hugged him again.

            "Me too... and you know what? For a moment, I feared yesterday's night might have been a dream. But I know it wasn't."

            He lifted her chin and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

            "We should get going now," Carole said. "I think I'll go to the library before my class. After that, I'll be busy 'til noon."

            "Me too. Then we can meet at diner?"

            "Sure!"

            They entered Garden together and got separated in front of the stairs down the elevator. Squall climbed up the stairs and Carole walked to the library, both waving at each other.

            Dinner time in the cafeteria. Seifer was at a table with Audrey, Raijin and Fujin. At another table, close to another one, Miaka and Gackt were keeping the two other seats free while Zell was at the other table with Rachel, Selphie and Irvine. Quistis was at the headmaster's office.

            When Carole entered the place, she spotted her friends right away and hurried to them with a big smile.

            "Carole-chan! Have a seat!"

            The girl did as she was told.

            "Is this your new outfit?" she asked.

            "Yup!"

            Gackt and Miaka were admiring the new clothes while on the next table, Irvine was staring.

            "Coooool..." he trailed off whistling.

            "Dummy," Selphie whispered elbowing him in the ribs.

            "Ow! Hey that hurts!"

            Carole peeked at the entrance a few times while she was eating. Miaka placed her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands and she was stared at her friend, frowning curiously. When Carole noticed, she stopped eating and turned to her.

            "What?"

            "You seem different... Don't you think so, Gackt?"

            "I don't know..."

            Irvine felt like participating to the conversation.

            "It must be the cool new outfit!" he said. "And she got a cool body to put in!"

            "Irvy!" Selphie exclaimed.

            She slapped him behind the head, making him lose his hat.

            "Sefie...!"

            Carole giggle and went back to her meal.

            "No, it's something else," Miaka insisted. "Your eyes are shining like there're sparkles in."

            "I'm just feeling great today."

            The girl was hiding something from her and Miaka would have sworn it. She knew there was something going on but she also knew that if she didn't want to tell, she had a good reason.

            "I think I saw Squall this morning," Seifer suddenly said.

            "I didn't see him and I went to get him early this morning," Gackt informed with surprise. "He was already gone."

            "I saw him going outside and he looked pretty happy to me," Seifer continued.

            "My! What the hell happened during night? Yesterday he was barely listening when we were talking to him."

            "True," Selphie said. "He looked like he had a lot on his mind."

            "Carole too was feeling down yesterday," Rachel said. "When she came back home for supper, she said she wasn't hungry and locked herself in her room. When she came back this morning, she was all happy."

            "Maybe thay had an argument yesterday," Zell supposed. "When I went to get Squall yesterday, she was there too."

            "Nani?!" Miaka exclaimed.

            "What!?" the others exclaimed.

            Everyone turned to Carole who momentarily looked embarassed but fixed things up rapidly.

            "I wanted him to be the first one to see my new clothes considering they look a lot like his."

            "And what happened? He got angry, ne?"

            "No, he even said I was looking great."

            "Then what is it?"

            "What I wonder," Rachel interrupted, "is how come if they were both so down yesterday evening, they're both so happy today!"

            Everyone turned to Carole again with curious faces, making the girl uneasy again.

            "Stop staring at me like that!"

            "Sorry to be late!"

            Squall sat down on the remaining free seat, just besides Carole and everyone jumped for not hearing him come.

            "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the faces.

            "Hey guys," Seifer called. "Guess what? Someone saw Squall with a 'girl' this morning."

            "Seifer!" Audrey scolded. "You promised you wouldn't tell about it!"

            "Really?" Gackt exclaimed. "You got a new girlfriend? Who is it?"

            "Don't know the details," Seifer continued. "Don't even know how she's like."

            "When was it?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

            "Around 7 this morning I think."

            "Mm... That's around the same time Carole left home..."

            Carole held her breath. Squall and her agreed sooner not to tell about their relationship.

            "Did you see anything?" Rachel asked.

            Breathing out...

            "No, nothing."

            It wasn't a lie. She didn't see anything. How could she have see it if she was the girl they were talking about?

            Miaka looked at her friend a sorry way and Gackt looked at Squall curiously.

            "Why didn't you tell me about it, Squall?"

            "Wait, wait!" Selphie called. "Maybe it wasn't a girlfriend?"

            "Well, Squall?" Irvine asked.

            Squall kept silent a while, peeking at Carole. He lowered his head.

            "I was with Carole," he said.

            "What?!"

            "She wanted me to meet her early this morning. We effectively had a... misunderstanding yesterday. She wanted to meet me this morning and I agreed right away. That's why I was happy. I knew everything would be fine again."

            "And that's why Carole was so hasty this morning!" Rachel said. "You wanted everything to go back to normal!"

            "Exactly!"

            They had to lie but the others seemed to believe their little story.

            The gang finished eating and Miaka understood less and less. Carole's face lightly changed since Squall showed up.

            "You two sure would make a nice couple..."

            "Why... why do you say that?" Carole asked.

            "Look at you: both wearing leather and jackets, both wielding gunblades for weapon, both being SeeDs... You're the perfect couple!"

            "Yeah, right..."

            Seifer got up.

            "This was really fun but unlike you SeeDs who seem to have lots of free time, I got work to do. See ya! Coming, Audrey?"

            "Right behind ya!"

            Raijin and Fujin got up along.

            "Hey, Seifer, no need to be hard on them, ya know!"

            "RIGHT!"

            "You're only sweet to Audrey when you think we're not look... Ow!"

            Fujin had kicked him.

            "FOOL!"

            "That hurts, Fujin, ya know!"

            The others, including Seifer laughed. Poor Raijin always in Fujin's way, her favorite kicking victim. She never kicked anyone but him.

            "Come on, let's go," Seifer said.

            The four members of the Disciplinary Committee left the cafeteria to go on with their duty.

            Rachel looked at her watch and got up.

            "Gotta move on too, I got class."

            She quickly kissed Zell on the cheek and hurried out too.

            "Hey! Is that all?" Zell complained getting up.

            He went after her.

            "Hey, Sefie," Irvine asked. "I feel kinda rusted for not participating in missions for a while. Wanna help me practice my shooting?"

            "Why not? This is better than doing nothing. See ya later guys!"

            The cowboy and his girlfriend left too, leaving only one table full. Gackt shrugged.

            "Do you have anything to do this afternoon?" he asked his friends.

            "No," Miaka and Carole said in the same time.

            "Not much classes now that we're SeeDs," Miaka added.

            "Nothing either," Squall said. "Even though I'm the SeeD leader, it happens sometimes that I don't have anything to do."

            "Great! Then why not go to the training center and have a contest: the one to kill the most monsters wins."

            "Mmm..." Miaka thought. "Not bad."

            "And if someone meets a T-Rexaur and can't flee or defeat it alone, call the others and the contest ends," Squall said thinking about Carole's incident.

            "I agree," Gackt said.

            "Okay for me," Carole added.

            "Then let's go!"

            The little group left the cafeteria. Twelve people leaving almost in the same time made it look pretty empty...and silent.

            Gackt and Miaka had to go get their weapons while Squall and Carole were waiting in the hallway to the training center. Carole finally alone with Squall took advantage of the moment to ask for a little affection from him by placing herself close. He understood and wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

            "I couldn't wait any longer..."

            "Why? We were together just this morning."

            "I know but... I don't know why if you're near I want your arm on my shoulders or rest my head on your shoulder. It's like I need a physical contact with you permanently."

            He hugged her tight like he knew she wanted him to. Then he thought he was feeling tha same.

            "What will I do when I get back home? I feel like I won't be able to eat or sleep and I'll see you everywhere."

            "Come to the secret area tonight."

            "After curfew?"

            "No, before. People usually meet there after curfew so there won't be anyone there before."

            Carole moved away, turning her back to Squall.

            "Why do we have to hide it? Miaka knows how I feel, didn't you see the distress on her face when Seifer said you were with a girl this morning? She was worried about me! If she'd know we're together, she'd be happy for me. And Gackt too because he knows too."

            Squall placed his hands on ehr shoulders.

            "But you must understand. When we'll attend missions, if I choose to take you with me, everyone will think it's because you're my girlfriend but it's not the entirely true. Of course I love you but I also know your skills."

            She turned to him.

            "People will find out soon enough and we won't be much advanced. I think Miaka suspects something. Did you see how she looked at me at dinner?"

            "Yeah, and Gackt too."

            "Just to them, then? We can trust them! Only them please? I can't keep it for myself, you're my first boyfriend ever and I'm 18 already!"

            "So? I'm 18 and you're my 2nd girlfriend."

            "Within a year..."

            That's right, Squall thought. A year ago, I never even dreamt of standing this close to a girl and talk about love like this. I sure have changed...

            "I feel like I waited all my life for you and now that I've found you, I would like to never let you go..."

            Squall lowered his head and they kissed.

            "Are we supposed to do this all the time?" Squall asked teasing.

            "You're the expert, at least you got experience."

            "Not much. But I kinda... like this."

            They were about to kiss again when they heard a whistling followed by clapping coming from the entrance. The couple guiltily broke apart and blushed shamefully.

            "So that's what you were hiding!" Miaka exclaimed with joy.

            She hurried to her friend and hugged her.

            "Lucky you! You're finally together!"

            "You sure kept her waiting," Gackt said tapping Squall in the back. "But the result is great! I kinda knew it."

            Carole turned to Squall.

            "If they were so sure about it, what tells us nobody else knows?"

            "What do you mean?" Miaka inquired.

            Squall explained his point about future missions consequences if his relationship with Carole would become public.

            "No problem!" Gackt assured. "We can keep a secret, can't we Miaka?"

            "Of course! But what I'm dying to know is when, for heaven's sake, did it happen? Yesterday for what I know, you were down and this morning, you were all cheered up. When and where?"

            Carole looked at Squall again who shrugged with a smile. Then Carole turned to Miaka and lowered her voice.

            "Can you keep it a secret too?"

            "I looooooove secrets! Secret is my nickname!"

            "No, your nickname is Miaka."

            The four laughed then Gackt sighed placing a fist on his hip.

            "So much for the training contest..."

            Note: If you think there's too much cute stuff, well be brave! Action's on the way in the next chapter!

            Maybe some will think Squall wouldn't act this way... True, but look how he changed! Dating Rinoa changed him, she dumped him, so he changed again and now he's dating me!!

            There's one funny thing. When I first wrote this story 2 years ago, I was still single, so this was like a big fantasy (but not final, hehe) but now I got a boyfriend... and he's one of the characters in this story!! Guess who it is?? I'll tell in the end.

            So far, I got more than half of the story typed and the best is yet to come! Keep reading! While you're waiting for this story to be updated, you can kill some time reading my others!

            I didn't think this fic would get so popular! I'm glad!


	12. 11: Mission Tough On The Heart

Chapter 11: Mission Though On The Heart

****

            The passing days were really calm for the SeeDs. Not much missions and that was a rare thing. SeeDs were getting bored and that wasn't a good thing.

            For the love stuff, Squall and Carole managed to keep it a secret, meeting only really early or really late. Sometimes in Squall's room for calm moments. People who saw the girl enter Squall's room weren't surprised for knowing it was Carole and that she was a friend of Squall's.

            But on that day she entered his room, she found it empty. She held her elbow in a hand and her chin in the other, frowning thoughtfully.

            "I know he doesn't have any classes today but he said he would be here... Where could he have gone to?"

            She left the dorms and headed for the cafeteria. She had a feeling at least Zell would be there and maybe he'd know where Squall went.

            Just by the entrance and about to enter, she heard a complaining voice.

            "Sold out?! Whaddaya mean 'Sold out'? Hey, I got three each day for months and now you tell me they're sold out?!"

            "Sorry. With no missions on schedules, the SeeDs have priorities on food supplies."

            "My foot! Zell IS a SeeD and he can never get his hands on some by himself!!"

            Carole entered the cafeteria and recognized her sister arguing with the girl behind the counter. She walked there and placed her hands on her sister's shoulder, interrupting her.

            "Excuse her," Carole said with a smile.

            The girl behind the counter smiled back.

            "No problem, Carole."

            Carole lead Rachel away.

            "Hey, I'm not done!"

            "Yes you are."

            Rachel folded her arms, sulking.

            "No fair... I know there are hot dogs left but because I'm not a SeeD, they won't spare me any. All because there're no missions. Poor Zell..."

            "Hey, come on! It's not because he'll have a day without hot dogs that he'll die!"

            "You don't know him like I do," Rachel insisted.

            Carole shook her head and sighed.

            "Now... why have I come her in the first place? Oh, yeah! Do you know where Squall is?"

            Rachel arched an eyebrow.

            "You're always with him, shouldn't you know more than me?"

            "He told me he'd be in his room, but he wasn't."

            "Sorry. I spend more of my time in classes or with Zell."

            "Do you know where Zell is then?"

            "Must be at the library. He said he was getting a good book for a change. Hope it doesn't make him a brainiac."

            "Zell? Not a chance! Wait to see the book he'll get..."

            "But I don't think he'll know either. With Squall with you most of the time, he doesn't spend much time with his friends. This whole Garden is turning a boring mess!"

            "Because there're no missions?"

            "The SeeDs need action, the Instructor are getting nervous and it makes the candidates mad!"

            Carole laughed.

            "Cheer up, I'm sure everything will be fine soon, I feel it."

            "Speaking of feeling..."

            Rachel got closer to her sister and lowered her voice.

            "Do you still feel the same towards Squall?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Even though some time ago you said you were not, we could tell you loved him. Is it still the case?"

            Having that kind of talk with her sister was something rare so Carole decided to speak.

            "Yeah, I do."

            "It must be hard for you. You're always with him."

            "Not really. At least I'm with him."

            "Does he still think about Rinoa?"  
            "I think so, but he doesn't talk about her... Gotta go if I want to find him."

            Carole turned her back on her sister and left the cafeteria.

            Another lie.. not big it's still not the truth. How much longer will I have to do this?

            She didn't see Gackt nor Miaka and decided not to go to the library. She was going to the stairs and saw a girl coming the opposite way.

            "Hey, Xu!"

            The girl wearing a SeeD uniform stopped and looked at Carole.

            "Hi... Carole, is that it?"

            Carole nodded.

            "What can I do for you?"

            "Do you know where Squall is by any chance?"

            Xu turned to the stairs and pointed the elevator.

            "He's in the headmaster's office. I think there's gonna be a mission."

            "That should cheer the SeeDs."

            "You bet! They keep complaining to Cid about it. And to squall too. But why do you ask."

            "I must see him. Thanks!"

            Carole hurried to the stairs.

            "Wait!" Xu called.

            Too late. The elevator was already going up.

            "From the look of it, it should be more like a family reunion than a chance for battle."

            The elevator stopped on the third floor and the door opened. Carole stepped out and the door closed. She walked to the office's door and brushed her clothes. She raised a fist to knock.

            "Why are you here, Sis?"

            That's Squall's voice!

            Carole placed her head against the door to listen.

            "I came to aske for your help personnaly, Squall."

            That girl's voice, Carole never heard it before.

            In the office, Cid was the only witness to the conversation. Squall folded his arms and waited for Ellone to continue.

            "You must come to Esthar with SeeDs to get rid of the monsters there. They keep coming since the Lunar Cry and the soldiers are tired."

            "Why me? There are plenty of bored SeeDs here, you can have a dozen of them if you want! I don't want to do it."

            "Not even for me?"

            Squall looked away, remaining silent. Ellone grabbed his arm with despair.

            "Please! I beg you! If you don't do it, Uncle Laguna will do it himself! I barely succeded in getting a chance to come and get you!"

            "Whatever..."

            "He's getting old and he hasn't fought for years! He might die if he does it!"

            "I don't care at all!"

            Squall turned to the door and left, slapping it close behind him, not paying any attention to Cid's words or Ellone's plea.

            He walked to the elevator.

            "You're really abandoning your father, Squall? That surprises me..."

            Squall turned around and saw Carole with her head down and her eyes closed, leaning against the wall beside the door and with her arms folded.

            Like lots of people in Garden, Carole knew Laguna Loire was, beside being the President of Esthar, Squall's father.

            "So what? You don't understand..."

            "You're right," she said pushing herself off the wall and looking straight at him. "I can't even begin to imagine how you suffered from your loneliness as a kid for never having parents because I always had my mom and dad near me..."

            She walked to him and lowered her head, placing her hands on her heart.

            "But no matter what pain I'd feel, I'd do it. Just in case something happens and one day I'd look back to this day and regret I didn't do it. Just to be sure never regret for not doing it."

            When she looked up to him, Squall looked away, uneasy.

            "What if something happens if I go? I feel like I'm gonna regret it."

            He looked at her and into her eyes to find his path and to take the right decision. He sighed and headed back to the headmaster's office.

            "I'm gonna regret this..." he mumbled.

            "At least you know he'll be safe," Carole said happily behind him.

            "...Whatever..." he said opening the door.

            Ellone was desperate, on the verge of tears and Cid was trying his best to confort her when Squall entered. Both turned to him, looking surprised.

            "I'll do it. I'll take SeeDs to Esthar."

            Ellone's face lightened up and she threw herself in Squall's arms.

            "Oh, thank you!"

            Squall gently pushed her aside and saluted Cid.

            "Sir, I'd like to see the results from the field exam. We'll go in two teams and I'll take two of the best new SeeDs."

            He already had an idea about who he would take but just for fun, he wanted to see the best results. Cid handed him a couple of files and Squall took a quick look.

            "Just as I thought..."

            He gave the files back to Cid and saluted again. When Cid dismissed him, he turned to Ellone.

            "It's gonna be dangerous so stay here until everything's under control."

            And he left again.

            "Carole, go get Miaka and tell her to junction powerful magics and GFs. You do the same and get your weapons. We're going to Esthar."

            "Yes sir!"

            Carole followed him in the elevator. When it stopped on the first floor, they stepped out quickly.

            "We have to find Zell, Quistis, Selphie and Irvine. If you see them, tell them to go to the entrance right away. And Gackt too. We're gonna take the Ragnarok!"

            She saluted.

            "Yes, sir!"

            And she went away to do as she was told. Squall smiled.

            "She acting serious and I feel cheered up from her attitude... But I still have this strange feeling I'm gonna regret this... Maybe it's just my imagination."

            And Squall went in the opposite direction, deciding to start with the cafeteria.

            Ten minutes later, eight SeeDs were standing in front of the Ragnarok, one in front of the others.

            "We have to hurry to Esthar," Squall explained. "I'll tell you everything on our way."

            He stepped in the Ragnarok and the others followed. Selphie went to the pilot seat, Zell on the co-pilot seat, Irvine stood behind them. Quistis took a seat on the back, Gackt, Miaka and Carole too. Squall just stood in the middle of the room.

            The Ragnarok took off with minor vibration and flew to Esthar.

            "So what is it?" Gackt asked.

            "Must be important if you asked us to junction powerful magics."

            "More monsters are invading Esthar," Squall explained. "Some time ago, we thought they'd stopped but it appears they keep entering the city, injuring people. The soldiers there can't do it anymore."

            "So we have to clean the whole city from evry monsters?" Quistis asked.

            "Yes."

            "Alright!" Zell exclaimed. "Finally a little action!"

            "What about the teams?" Irvine inquired turning his head.

            "I'll tell you there. Selphie, full spead ahead!"

            "Roger!! Booya!"

            The Ragnarok landed at the Airstation after receiving permission. The SeeDs got off the ship and followed their leader. Before entering the main city, Squall turned to his friends.

            "Listen guys. We'll split two teams of four to make things easier and safer. I'll be leading the first to the presidential palace and Quistis will lead the other team to the city entrance."

            With no people haning in the streets because of the monsters, the work would be easier.

            "Who's in which team?" Miaka inquired.

            "I'll take Gackt since our last mission together was the field exam. We never had any missions before. I'll also take Miaka and Carole. I took a look at their results and they were the bests. As the SeeD leader, I think it's safer to take them with me. If something happens, it'll be my responsibility. Zell, Selphie and Irvine with Quistis. Any objections?"

            They all looked at each other then shook their heads.

            "Fine with me," Zell said.

            "You can count on me," Quistis added.

            Everyone approved.

            "Then there's no time to waste, let's go!"

            The teams split their respective ways with their leader. Squall was frowning as usual but it was from concern.

            Still have that bad feeling, he thought. Please, let it be my imagination...

            The team led by Squall forced its way to the Presidential Palace, meeting powerful monsters on the way, almost too powerful for the new SeeDs. Were it not for Squall and Gackt, the girls would have been history.

            They stopped in front of the Presidential Palace for a break. They took some medicines to heal their wounds and they were as good as new.

            "Hey, Squall," Carole called. "I think you should go see your... Laguna. Ellone came to Garden to get you because she was afraid he would go fight the monsters by himself. You should go say hello to him."

            "Don't think so."

            "Just to say we're doing fine then," Gackt suggested.

            "I agree," Miaka added.

            Squall sighed, looking away.

            "I'm sure he would appreciate," Carole insisted.

            "Alright, alright... I'll go."

            He headed for the entrance of the palace, his friends tracing him. He turned around before sitting on the mobile platform.

            "You keep eliminating the monsters while I'm gone. Retreat if need be."

            The three other SeeDs saluted and Squall sat down. His seat was enwrapped in a pinkish dome and disappeared into the palace. Gackt then turned to the girls.

            "Shall we proceed?"

            Squall got off when the platform stopped and the dome disappeared. He reluctantly walked his way to Laguna's chamber. He wondered what would it be like to see his father after all that. It's been a while since he last saw him. Some years ago, he wouldn't have cared because he didn't know his father was still alive but now... They both got involved in the same mess with the Sorceress thing and it wasn't by chance they met, it was fate.

            The SeeD leader didn't know what to think. What should he think of a man that never came to him, leaving him alone in an orphanage? But then again, Squall remembered Laguna didn't know about him until a while ago. Himself didn't know until a while ago.

            He shook his head noticing he was facing the door to Laguna's chamber. He knocked.

            "Come in, Squall," somebody answered.

            Squall frowned, surprised.

            "How did he know?"

            He opened the door and stepped in the room, closing the door behind him. Laguna was facing his back to the entrance. He was wearing the same light blue shirt he had when Squall first met him in person. He was even standing on the same spot, looking away the same way. Except for his hands that were together on his back instead of moving in the air.

            Squall made a few steps and stopped, waiting, taking a look around. Kiros and Ward were not around. The room was exactly the same than on the day Squall first came. Except for the machine gun on the desk which wasn't there ago. Squall supposed Laguna really would have gone to fight if he hasn't come.

            "Why did you come, Squall?" Laguna suddenly asked without moving.

            The SeeD was a bit surprised by the president's tone. He used to be lively and young hearted, even a bit childish. But just now, he sounded wise, old and worried.

            "Even thoug I gave Ellone a chance to go get you," Laguna continued, "I was sure you'd never come."

            "In fact, at first I didn't want to, but... someone told me to do it. Just in case I would regret it someday."

            "...Sounds like something close to you would say. Pretty wise too... Not from Rinoa, isn't it?"

            "N...no..."

            Laguna kept facing the wall.

            "Another girlfriend?"

            "H...how did you know?"

            "Just to say that it's because I'm your father wouldn't be enough I guess..."

            Squall felt weird. He KNEW Laguna was his father. He kinda guessed it but Laguna never mentioned it straight like that. Hearing it made him uneasy.

            "So?"

            "Ye... yeah. Rinoa left me few months ago and I just got someone else."

            He talked naturally as if he always did so. He just felt more strange wondering how he could be so natural with that man.

            "Did she told you to come and see me too?"

            "..."

            How does he do that?

            He got tired of speaking to a back.

            "Why don't you look at me? I came all the way from Garden you could at least turn around..."

            He just wanted to see his face. He didn't know why, he wanted to look at him.

            Laguna turned around, his head kept down a moment. He looked up. His eyes were nostalgic as he placed them onto his son. Squall felt a sudden wave of comfort.

            "I see... so much of Raine when I look at you... You're just like her in many ways. She used to keep her feelings for herself except throughout Ellone."

            Laguna looked away, his eyes full of painful memories.

            "I regret I wasn't there when she needed me. When I learned she was dead..."

            He turned his back on Squall to hide his sorrow. Squall made a step forward, half opening his mouth but he stopped and kept silent.

            "It happened sometimes where I wondered if she would have died if I would have been there..."

            "You're not... blaming yourself for her death, are you?"

            He made another step forward.

            "Sometimes I thought we would have been a happy family..."

            He finally turned around again... his eyes filling with long held tears. Squall was almost scared. That face wasn't suiting him at all! It was like he was facing a completely different man.

            "I always thought it was cute that Ellone called me 'Uncle'. I used to dream of the day I would hear my kids call me father... You're my only son, Squall.. I regret for not being there for you... I so regret..."

            Squall was now just a few steps away from Laguna.

            "Never regret anything," Squall said. "Maybe things would have been worse, but not necessarily better. You could have been killed looking for Ellone or I could have been adopted and never meet you at all. But we met, all thanks to Ellone..."

            "You mean it?"

            Squall thought a moment. Some time ago, he wouldn't even have said a word but Rinoa changed him. When she left, Carole changed him again, differently.

            "I do. I'm glad I met you at last, Lag... father..."

            Laguna's eyes widened.

            "Say it again."

            "... Father..."

            The tears were shed. The men just looked at each other. None of them moved before the other, they moved in the same time. A second later, they were holding each other. Squall closed his eyes. Then he understood what Rinoa meant about comfort being held by your parents. It was good...

            Laguna was now regreting a single thing: that Squall wasn't a kid. He couldn't lift him up but at least he could hold him.

            "You okay?" Squall inquired.

            "mm... I didn't know I could be so soft... Can you give me a while?"

            "It's okay, father. Take all the time you need."

            Laguna held him tighter. It was so good he feared it would take his whole life until he'd feel like letting him go.

            Squall was walking to the exit after leaving his father. He promised he would come back with Carole to introduce them to each other. Father and son wanted to make up for the past, start over again.

            When Squall stepped onto the flying platform, the bad feeling gone while he was with Laguna suddenly came back. It was even stronger he had to stop and dropped on his knees. His head ached as if someone was trying to enter his thoughts and say something to him. He suddenly understood as he got up, a hand on the seat of the platform.

            "That feeling again. It's not about this mission..."

            He sat down and was taken outside. He hurried on the street. He saw nobody and nothing except for remains of monsters. He looked around, looking for the others, his bad feeling growing bigger again.

            "What is it? What happened?"

            His heartbeat fastened with worryness. He stepped forward, still looking for his team mates and friends.

            "Gackt!" he called. "Miaka! Carole!!"

            "Here," a voice said.

            Squall turned his head and saw Gackt sitting down beside Miaka, her head resting on his thighs. Both looked harmed and weak. Squall hurried to them.

            "What happened?" he inquired.

            "We got seperated, fighting monsters by ourselves," Gackt explained. "It was damn hard!"

            "And where's Carole?"

            Miaka sat up, gritting her teeth from pain.

            "Esthar soldiers came and took her away," she told.

            "What?"

            "Some men working for Odine," Gackt added. "When we tried to help, they shot at us. They didn't want to kill us, just to keep us away."

            "Carole-chan..."

            Squall fell on his knees.

            "Why? Why would that man need her?"

            He took some hi-potions from his pockets and gave Gackt two and Miaka one. He took one also. The wounds vanished and they were all back in shape. Squall got up.

            "Let's go!"

            The others didn't ask where they were going; they already knew.

            The team headed for the entrance where they found Quistis and her team. Squall asked her to handle everything, that he was going to rescue his team mate. Quistis nodded and Squall's team headed for Odine's lab. There were monsters to slow them down.

            "That was it," Squall thought outloud. "The bad feeling I had all along wasn't about the mission, it was about her! I shouldn't have brought her... See, Carole? I still regret..."


	13. 12: Side Effects and Truth Revealed

Chapter 12: Side Effects And Truth Revealed

****

            In Odine's lab, Carole was seated on a chair with her wrists tied together on ehr back and her feet tied up at the ankles. Odine was standing in front of her. Some guards were by the door.

            "I don't want to harm you," he said. "Just tell me vat I vant to know and you'll be fine."

            Carole was frowning. She wasn't scared at all.

            "Vere iz Sorceress Rinoa, now?"

            "Why?" the captive asked arching an eyebrow.

            "I'm curious. Zere are some experiments I'd like to perform on her. I vant to know about her powerz, if I could plant genes in babies so they could have powers instead of drawing."

            "You're crazy! And you're crazier if you think I'm gonna tell you where she is!"

            "I though so."

            He signaled for the guards to approach. They came and held her arms tight while Odine approached her with a needle. Then she started to get scared.

            "Wha... what is it?"

            "It iz a truth serum. It'z still under experiment."

            He gave her a shot.

            "There. Now if you don't speak, the effects are unknown."

            "Unknown? Then you're using me as a guinea pig?! Ugh..."

            "The effect is quick... Speak up: vere iz Sorceress Rinoa?"

            "I may be a SeeD... with purpose to kill Sorceresses... I'm no traitor..."

            She lowered her head and moaned. She was trembling from the effect og the drug.

            "Come on, stop resisting and tell me."

            "No... never! Aaugh!"

            She stopped moving , uncounscious.

            "Stubborn girl. But zis could be interesting. I'll see the side effects of this serum. Take her in the cell below."

            The guards took the girl away.

            When they were about to enter the lab's area, Gackt stopped Squall.

            "Wait, Squall. We can't go in without a plan!"

            "You're right..."

            Miaka interfered.

            "There's no time to think: Squall you hide up. Gackt and I will lure the guards out and you'll go save her."

            "Sounds like a plan. Let's do it!"

            He went by the entrance of the lab and hid himself beside. He signaled the others he was ready. Then Miaka and Gackt stood in front of the stairs under the entrance and began shouting.

            "Hey! Give us back our friend!" Miaka called.

            "Don't make us come and get her!" Gackt added.

            "Are you scared of us? What are you all, sissies?"

            In the lab, Odine was looking at the duo.

            "Those are the girl's team mates. Don't let them in, I still need her. After them!"

            The guards hurried outside after Gackt and Miaka who both ran away, insulting the guards to be sure they would follow. Then Squall hurried in. The cell was locked at the end of the hall so he took the lifting platform. He bursted in the lab. The old scientist almost had a heart attack.

            "Vat? Who are you?"

            "Where is she? Where is the girl you kidnapped?"

            "I don't know vat you're talking about," Odine lied lifting his hands.

            Squall lost his self-control. He took his gunblade in hand and pointed the tip at Odine's throat. The man started to shake, scared.

            "Where is she?" Squall yelled. "Tell me!!"

            "In... in ze cell below!"

            Squall made a step to the window.

            "If you move..."

            He looked through the window like he did as Laguna looking for Ellone some time ago. He saw her lying on her side, apparently tied up and uncounscious.

            "Carole!" he called placing a hand on the window.

            He looked at the control panel and found the button to open the cell's door. He pushed it then turned to Odine, pointing his gunblade at him. He frowned madly and bared his teeth.

            "I'll kill you if something happens to her! You hear? I'll kill you!!"

            "No! Please!"

            Squall managed to calm down. If anything at all would have happened to Carole, he could always tell Laguna. As the president, he had the authority so he would take care of it. He hurried down and through the opened door. He kneeled next to the uncounscious girl.

"Carole, are you alright? Say something!"

He cut the ropes from her wrists and ankles and opened her eyelid. Her pupil was dilated.

            "She's been drugged."

            Seeing her chest move up and down normally reassured him. At least she was alive. Now Squall didn't care about Odine anymore. The only thing important to him was to get her out of there fast. He took her arms over his shoulders and her legs around his waist. Her head rested close to his neck and he could feel her warm breath on his skin.

            "Let's get out of here."

            He left the place with the girl on his back. Outside, he didn't see the others so he guessed they were still fighting the guards. He rested Carole up the small stairs and sat by her side, his arm protectively wrapped around her shoulders, her head on his. He would just wait either for her awakening or for the others to come back. He really hoped she would wake up quick.

            He was still looking at the city when he felt movements against his arm. He looked at Carole and gently shook her to help her awakening. She opened her eyes.

            "Are you alright?" Squall inquired.

            Carole blinked several times and frowned, fear painted on her face as she sat straight. She waved before her eyes and placed her hand right before them.

            "Ah..."

            Her voice sounded strange.

            "What's wrong?"

            There was definately something not right, Squall knew it. Carole placed her hands over her ears, tapping them.

            "Can't hear!"

            "Don't yell like that!"

            Unable to hear her own voice, Carole couldn't really control the intensity of her words. They were sounding wrong too.

            She turned her head to where Squall was.

            "Squall? Dat you?!"

            "Don't yell, I hear you!"

            "Ah... ah hear you..." [consider her words are messed up. Try to imagine how it would sound like. I heard someone deaf speak once and it's weird!]

            "How come?"

            "Dunno... juss...'feel' your words..."

            "Huh... now it's a bit too low."

            "Dis?"

            "Okay, try to remember it. Now tell me what happened in there."

            Carole tried her best to tell about the truth serum and the mysterious side effects.

            "Guess... dis... is side effect..." she said.

            Squall couldn't believe it. Blind and deaf... she was blind and deaf! But how could she 'hear' him? Speaking to her, his every words were said with his heart so she was receiving them.

            "What can do?"

            "I don't know," Squall said. "If Odine didn't know about the side effects, I doubt he'll be able to cure it. For now, we'll just wait for the others and then we'll think of something."

            Carole rested her head against Squall and he wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her arm gently.

            After few minutes of silence, she moaned and took her head in her hands.

            "Can't take it!" She screamed. "No hear and no see... feel like dead..."

            She had to think every word to be sure she said them. If it wasn't for her throat vibrating when she was speaking, she would have thought she couldn't speak at all.

            She lowered her head over her legs.

            "Don' want total silence, crazy!"

            She making her sentences simple to make things easier.

            "Total silence makes you crazy?"

            "Nothiness... death!"

            Squall placed his arm around her and held her tight against him. She closed her eyes, crying silently.

            "I'm here," he said. "I won't leave you alone in nothingness. If you can 'hear' me, then I'll speak."

            "Thank..."

            She closed her eyes again, not that it would change anything.

            "Hum... what's your favorite song?"

            "Why...?"

            "Just tell me."

            "... 'Eyes on me', Julia hatily..."

            "Julia Heartilly..."

            Carole thought a second that she was stupid.

            "Sorry... Rinoa's..."

            "I know that song."

            Carole smiled.

            "Old but romantic. Wonda who she talk about..."

            Squall knew only too well who she was talking about in that song. She was talking about Laguna, the man who never came back to her.

            "Didn' know you like music..."

            "It happened sometimes I listened to it..."

            He rested his head on top of Carole's and closed his eyes. His arm around her shoulders moved up a little and his hand caressed her hair.

            " 'Whenever sang my songs'," he started.

            Carole started crying with emotion. His voice was ringing her heart. She never heard him sing before. She just wondered if it was really his voice she was 'hearing'.

            Squall kept singing softly, caressing her hair to give her comfort, let her know she was not alone.

            On the street to Odine's lab, Miaka and Gackt were coming back.

            "Hope Squall found Carole," Gackt said.

            "Hope she's alright," Miaka added. "Let's hurry."

            They were approaching the area when Miaka suddenly stopped.

            "What's that sound?" she asked.

            Gackt paid attention.

            "Sounds like Squall's voice..."

            They listened a little longer then looked at each other with bewilderment.

            "Squall's singing?!"

            They hurried on the road and stopped at the sight with a smile.

            "You never told me Squall could sing," Miaka whispered.

            "I didn't know... he never did it before..."

            Miaka closened up on Gackt and he put his arm around her. Both were smiling until Miaka thought something was wrong.

            "Something's not right..."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Look: Carole's crying and looks scared, Squall looks worried..."

            "You're right. But let's wait a second..."

            Not stopping his singing, Squall opened his eyes and saw the others. He closed his eyes again and finished the song.

            "Thank you," Carole whispered.

            "What's going on?" Gackt asked as he approached.

            Carole brought her head up and turned it.

            "Who?"

            "Gackt and Miaka are back," Squall said.

            "Yeah!" Miaka exclaimed. "Glad to see you're fine."

            Squall got up, never releasing Carole's hands and he helped her up. Not seeing a thing, she nearly lost her balance, but Squall helped her, his arm around her waist.

            "What's wrong with her?" Miaka asked.

            She looked at Carole's face and noticed her pupils were not focusing on anything.

            "What happened?"

            "She's gotten blind and deaf. She can't see or hear a thing but it seems she can understand my words."

            "Sonna! What can we do?" Miaka asked.

            "The only thing to do for now is for you to get the other team. Then head to the presidential palace. I'm going ahead with Carole so the president can see what that son of a bitch did to her!"

            "You sure?" Gackt inquired.

            "Yes, let's move."

            "Okay."

            Miaka was feeling really awful for her friend. They hurried to the city's entrance while Squall was using a flying platform that would take them to the palace faster. Carole was crying desperately.

            "I helpless...can' move alone... a burden to you."

            "Never!" Squall assured hugging her. "Never..."

            What Laguna thought to be joyful was sad. Meeting Squall's girlfriend wasn't supposed to have been something that would make Squall mad. What he was mad about was the thing Odine did. Laguna found it hard to believe so he summoned the scientist. Of course at first Odine denied what he was accused of, but Squall's eyes forced him to tell the truth. Laguna shew himself more indulgent than his son who wanted Odine to die or at least banished from the city, exiled somewhere or thrown in jail. But the president decided to give Odine a chance to help the girl.

            After some tests, Odine had to admit he didn't know what to do. The effects of the serum really surprised him. Laguna then ordered to confine himself in his lab until he'd find a way to heal her. Then he left right away to do what he was told.

            Laguna apologized for what happened to the girl and hoped he could meet her again some other time in other conditions.

            "I don't understand why she hears me," Squall said stroking her face from the hair over it.

            "Your feelings must be very strong, going through her hearts to carry her your words," Laguna said.

            "Maybe..."

            He helped Carole up from the chair she was sitting on and placed her arm around his neck and his arm around her waist.

            "The only thing we can do now is to go back to Garden," Squall said.

            "I hope she'll get better."

            "Me too. Good-bye."

            "Bye," Carole said.

            Laguna smiled sadly at the couple's back before they disappeared.

            When Squall and Carole came out of the palace, Miaka and Gackt were waiting for them with the others. From the faces, Squall supposed Miaka and Gackt already explained the situation to the others.

            "How is it?" Zell inquired.

            "Can Odine help her?" Selphie asked.

            Squall approached, holding Carole tightly. She was keeping her eyes closed and her head down, trusting Squall to lead her.

            "He can't do a thing... that jerk!"

            Miaka folded her arms and frowned.

            "Baka! Why did he try something unless he knew how to cure it after?"

            "What can we do?" Gackt asked.

            Squall passed by them and walked away to the exit and the others followed. Carole whispered something about total silence and Squall made her rest her head on his shoulder and he whispered something to her. Quistis closened in.

            "Squall, let us take her to the Ragnarok."

            "No! I'll do it myself..."

            He rubbed Carole's arm and whispered something to her again. Quistis walked up to his other side and went straight to the point.

            "Squall, tell me. Are you... you two, is she..."

            She wanted to speak straight, but the words just wouldn't come out. Squall stopped walking.

            "What wrong?" Carole asked.

            "Yes..."

            Squall turned to the others.

            "I'm with her, we're together. I love her! Happy?! And I'm not letting anyone else take care of her!"

            Carole faced him, lifting her head as if she was looking at him and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

            "Why you yell?"

            Squall placed his palm on her cheek, rubbing the bottom of her eye with his thumb.

            "Sorry," he whispered.

            Quistis stepped forward, a fist clenched on her chest.

            "But Squall... Why did you keep it a secret?"

            "Isn't it obvious?" Zell asked approaching.

            Quistis turned to him.

            "What do you mean?"

            Zell crossed his arms on his chest.

            "We know how skillful Carole is, but not everyone does. For example, Squall has to take people in mission and he takes Carole. If their relationship is public, what will people think?"

            "That he takes her because of their relationship!"

            "Bingo!"

            "Oh..."

            Quistis looked at Squall to apologize.

            "I guess you had your reasons. I understand, Squall. I'm sorry."

            "No, I am. I shouldn't have yelled at you. With Gackt and Miaka already knowing, I thought it was enough. Should have told you too... You're my friends after all..."

            Quistis stood with her mouth opened. She never heard Squall speak that way before.

            "Wait a minute!" Selphie exclaimed turning to Gackt and Miaka. "You knew? How come?"

            Gackt scratched the back of his head and Miaka gave a dumb face.

            "We kinda surprised them in the training center..."

            "What?!" the others exclaimed with wide eyes.

            The couple quickly shook their hands.

            "No, no, no! They were kissing in the corridor when we showed up!"

            The others sighed with relief but Squall sighed with annoyment.

            "Enough about this, let's get going."

            He walked away to the Ragnarok, carole close to him again and the others followed. They boarded the ship and sat at their respective seats: Selphie in the pilot seat, Zell by her side and Irvine just behind her and Quistis on the other seats. But Squall didn't stand on the middle of the floor, he sat down in the rear back with Carole, still whispering only for her. With her head resting on his shoulder, she looked like she was sleeping and having a sweet dream from her smile.

            "I'll take care of you, you'll see... But the hard part will occur when we get back to Garden... But I don't care anymore..."


	14. 13: A dark and silent world is lightened

Chapter 13: A Dark And Silent World Gets Lightened

****

            When the Seeds got back to Garden, Miaka quickly called Carole's home to tell her friend would be staying in Garden with her for a while. This should buy them some time.

            During the nights, Carole was sleeping in Miaka's room and during the day, she was with Squall. He was always coming to Miaka's room early to be sure she wouldn't need anything. Carole could speak but Miaka could't answer so things were pretty hard.

            Squall could spend whole days with Carole, neglecting his training and duties. Their relationship soon became public for they were always walking together close to each other around Garden.

            Time past slowly. Carole was always going to sleep, hoping to find the nest morning that everything was just a bad dream... but it was all so real...

            Another SeeD exam occured and Rachel and Audrey took it and became SeeDs high handedly. The blind girl regreted she couldn't se her sister in the SeeD uniform so Rachel promised she wouldn't put it on until she would get her sight back. Most of her friends were optimistic unlike her who was ready for the worst. Maybe it was the SeeD's instinct.

            One night, Squall was going to his room after a snack. It was almost the time for curfew so he had to go to bed. He was feeling pretty sleepy.

            Making his way through Garden, he realized he was thinking about Carole again. Not surprising: he was always with her and when he was, he was always talking to her. Automatically when he was not with her, his thoughts were drifting to her.

            A strange memory made its way in his mind and made him stop, recalling the very first time he saw Carole. It wasn't in class as he first thought. It wasn't a big event so he eventually forgot about it but remembering that now made him smile.

            He was going to the SeeDs showers a morning. The room was for both boys and girls, each side separated by a line of lockers. He could hear a single shower running on the girls's side. On the guys's, no one. He undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist until he realized he forgot his shampoo. He didn't want to dress up and go back to get it. He hesitated a moment before risking himself on the girls's side. He knocked at the door of the occupied shower and apologized. A voice asked who it was. He asked if she could lend him some shampoo. She asked him to wait a moment. The water stopped and the door half-opened, freeing some steam. A girl's face with hair sticking on her face smiled at him and handed him the shampoo with a smile.

            "I'll wait for you to be done then you'll give it back to me, Squall," she said.

            "You know me?"

            "Everyone knows you."

            Although she was friendly, she seemed shy back then. But maybe it was just from the steam.

            Squall thanked her and she smiled again, getting back in the shower, closing the door.

            Squall suddenly recalled she was a little careless when she closed the door and caused him to see a little more than he wanted too. He had blushed with shame. Back then, he still was with Rinoa.

            Squall shook his head with shame. He was recalling the very first time he saw Carole and he had to remember she was undressed... But then again, he found strange to remember that just now. He was actually thinking a lot about that kind of thing lately. It happened a few times when he entered Miaka's room, to find her dressing up. He couldn't knock, she couldn't hear! But when it happened, he would just walk away and wait ten minutes or more with fire on his cheeks, depending what she already had on.

            The SeeD shook his head once more, frowning. He slapped himself for thinking about that.

            He was facing the door to his room and opened it with a sigh, knowing what he would dream about would be out of his control.

            He stepped in and froze. The light was off, but the shade was opened. The moon was spreading its light on the girl sitting on Squall's bed, facing him her back. She appearently had her head down and brought it up. The girl was just wearing pants with a top.

            "Squall?" she asked.

            Squall closed the door and made a step in.

            "How did you know?"

            "It's your room... but recognized vibrations from your steps. Unique."

            "I see. Can you recognize everyone like that as well?"

            "Yes."

            Squall sat down behind her, his legs hanging out the bed.

            "What are you doing here?" he asked. "You should be sleeping."

            "Couldn't. Called but Mia didn't respond."

            When Carole would call her, Miaka would place her hand on her arm or shoulder to tell she heard.

            "Wanted to talk you."

            "Alright, go ahead."

            Lucky he didn't turn the light on. Without her jacket, Carole was pretty sexy and now was not the time to see sexy things. But the lights from the moon was playing on her. Luckily she was showing him her back.

            Carole took a deep breath and lowered her head again.

            "Can't keep going, Squall, You have Garden to run, training, studies... You can't take care of me forever..."

            It was the first time in two months she was making a full sentence. It was always easier to say just a few words and she could still be understood.

            Squall suddenly wrapped his arms around her, one around her shoulders and the other around her waist. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on her head.

            "I would throw everything away in a heartbeat if it could give you back your sight and hearing. Even my life..."

            She turned around between his arms to place her hands on his back. She opened her eyes and 'looked' at him. Even though those eyes were blind, they were shining like a million stars.

            "Really?"

            "Anytime... I'll never let you down..."

            He lowered his head and reached for the back of her head with his hand before kissing her. She kissed him back, her eyes closed. Her hands on his back, she dragged him down onto the bed where he rested her, kissing her again.

            Warmth, she was enwrapped with warmth when she woke up. From the sheets over her and from the bared arms wrapped tightly around her body. Those arms were of her lover. She could stil recall the warmth of Squall's lips all over her body, the gentle touch of his hands. Carole smiled and pressed herself a little more against Squall's chest. His heart beating regularily in his sleep, his warm breath on her head brought her to look up. His face was peaceful in his sleep. He was really handsome. Then Carole knew there was something wrong, or maybe it was good: she good: she could actually see his face! She moved with excitement and Squall woke up.

            "What is it?" he asked with a sleepy voice.

            "Squall, I...!"

            She placed her hands over her mouth and sat up, the sheet held over her bare chest. She looked at him with wide opened eyes. Squall narrowed his when he looked at her pupils: they were focusing on him.

            "Carole, your eyes!"

            She lifted a hand to his face.

            "I can see you! And I hear my voice, the noises! I can hear the birds outside and people walking in Garden!"

            Squall couldn't help his joy and relief. He took Carole in his arms and hugged her tight against him.

            "I can't believe it! You're healed!"

            "It's a miracle..."

            She looked at him.

            "Do you think it's because of... last night?"

            "I don't know and I don't care..."

            He hugged her again.

            "I'm so glad," he whispered.

            "It's so good to hear your voice for real..."

            When they broke apart, they got up to dress up but neither of them put their jacket on. The room was kept in the dark, light faintly coming from behind the shade because too much light was making Carole's eyes sore for being blind all that time. She could hear the smallest noise with her new recovered hearing.

            She reached for an eagle shaped necklace on Squall's desk. She received it from her sister while she was 'sick'. Her parents ended up learning the truth from Squall who went at their house personnaly to tell what happened. He took full responsibility for what has happened to Carole, apologizing for failing to protect her. Carole's parents replied that being her boyfriend was not a reason to feel guilty. Squall was surprised because he never mentionned anything about it. Parents aren't blind, he guessed.

            She brought the two ends of the necklace behind her neck and two hands reached it, putting it in place for her. Then those hands were wrapped around her shoulders, dragging her to rest her back on Squall's chest. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up to him with a smile.

            "That necklace is now really appropriate," he said. "Your ears beacme as sharp as an eagle's."

            "At first, it was supposed to help me recover."

            "...whatever..."

            Carole turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

            "It's been a long time since the last time you said that."

            "You missed it?"

            "Kinda. After all it's your trademark."

            "Really?"

            He lowered his head and kissed her gently. She broke away and focused on something.

            "Someone's coming. It's Zell."

            "How do you know?"

            "The vibrations on the ground. And I think I developped a sicth sense about this."

            The door was knocked.

            "Come in," Squall answered.

            "Hey, Squall have you seen..." Zell started opening the door.

            He froze when he saw the couple.

            "There she is! Miaka's gonna be so relieved! She was worried sick when she saw she wasn't there this morning."

            "She was?" Carole asked.

            "You bet! Wait a minute..."

            He looked at the girl then at Squall. Both were smiling happily.

            "Carole... did you... hear?"

            She nodded.

            "And I see you can't believe it, Zell."

            "You can see?!"

            Squall nodded along with her.

            "Wow! Incredible! We have to tell the others! Come on, they're all waiting in the cafeteria."

            He left the room while Squall and Carole were putting their jacket on. When they went out after Zell, he suddenly turned to them.

            "Wait a sec... What the hell were you doing with Squall this morning? Miaka said she thought you left during night."

            "I did. I wanted to stay with Squall tonight, that's all."

            "Come on, Carole," Squall said. "You don't have to say it, it's embarassing."

            Zell got the message and didn't say any more.

            Squall and Carole entered the cafeteria behind Zell, hand in hand. Looking at them, the others frowned. First because Squall was just holding Carole's hand instead of having his arm wrapped around her and second because Carole had her eyes opened. She was usually keeping her eyes closed.

            Miaka hurried to Carole, causing her chair to fall on the floor. She took Carole's hands from Squall and looked at her with a really concerned face.

            "Where have you been? I was so worried when I woke up and saw you were not there! I had a faint memory of you leaving the room during the night and I feared the worst!"

            "It's ok, Mia-chan. Since you didn't respond last night, I just left to Squall's room," Carole explained comfortingly placing her hands on her friend's shoulders.

            Miaka closed her eyes and sighed with relief.

            "And I suppose you stayed with him until morning."

            Carole nodded and exchanged a smile with Squall seeing Miaka didn't realize yet.

            "He... Hey! How come you can answer even when Squall hasn't told you what I said?"

            Carole smiled to her friend and took her hands in hers.

            "Can't you see? Well I sure can see you're confused, Mia-chan."

            "You... you do? You can see?"

            The girl nodded with another smile.

            "And you hear me too?! Carole-chan!"

            She threw herself in her friends' arms with joyful tears. Her actions caused the others to get up and approach with curiosity.

            "Carole-chan," Miaka called hugging her. "You're healed at last..."

            "Come on, it's not like I was going to die..."

            "What?" Rachel exclaimed. "You... you're healed?"

            "Yes, she is," Squall answered. "She's just fine. Only a bit awkward from her long disability."

            "That's..." Gackt started.

            "Booyaka!" Selphie exclaimed jumping around Carole and Miaka. "It's the best news ever!"

            "It's a miracle," Audrey said placing her hands together.

            "Let's celebrate!" Irvine said inviting everyone to sit down.

            The big gang was feeling like celebrating actually. It was a great event. Too busy saying how they were glad, most weren't thinking about anything else except for Quistis. She had a question on the tip of her tongue and she had to spit it out.

            "I don't understand," she said.

            Everyone stopped speaking and turned to her.

            "What?" l asked.

            "Well... still yesterday she wasn't even a bit better and this morning, she can hear and see everything. I say something must have happened during the night or else, I don't know what could make this happen."

            "Baka!" Miaka exclaimed. "It was Squall's love, of course!"

            "W... what do you mean by that?" Squall asked starting to feel hot.

            Miaka turned to him.

            "You left everything away to take care of her, ne? If it's not a proof of love, I don't know what it is."

            "Whatever... She's okay and that's all that matters to me."

            He wrapped his arm around Carole's shoulders by his side. Then they stopped asking questions and just enjoyed the moment. A moment before dinner, someone arrived.

            "Sorry I'm late," the guy said.

            Quistis lightened up and got up facing the guy.

            "I was wondering when you'd show up," she said.

            "Hi, Dave," Carole greeted.

            "Hi, Ca... wait a minute!"

            Here it goes for an other explanation session.

            During the two past months, Dave happened to spend some time around Garden, especially around Quistis. Sometimes, she left for Timber on her own. They were officially going out for a little more than a month.

            The gang enjoyed their meal between friends. They were filling most of the cafeteria by themselves: Seifer with Audrey, Raijin and Fujin; Squall with Carole, Gackt and Miaka; Zell with Rachel, Quistis and Dave; Irvine and Selphie on another table.

            "Adam's gonna be so relieved," Dave said. "He apologizes for not coming more often."

            "I wouldn't have been able to 'see' him anyway."

            The others laughed figuring it was a joke. Their happy time was interrupted when someone ran to them.

            "Squall!"

            Everyone turned to the new coming.

            "Nida?" Squall asked surprised.

            "Come to the bridge, hurry!"

            Squall got up at the tone. Nida sounded concerned and a bit scared. No one was smiling anymore.

            "I'll be right back," Squall told the others.

            Carole got up too, but Squall signalled her to stay there.

            "I won't be long."

            And Squall quickly followed Nida out of the cafeteria.

            "I never saw Nida like that," Quistis stated. "It must be really important."

            "Why?" Rachel asked.

            "They could have called Squall in the intercom," Seifer explained with a frown of concern. "If they didn't do so, it's probably because they didn't want too much people to know anything... yet."

Note: Now hold on!!! Some great battle is coming!! Lots of action, and heoric acts that will cost a lot...


	15. 14: Battle For Garden With High Stakes

Chapter 14: Battle For Garden With High Stakes

****

            When they stepped on the bridge, Nida handed Squall the binoculars and pinted a direction.

            "There, northwest. Take a look."

            With a frown, Squall did and what he saw wasn't about to make him smile. He put the binoculars away and stared the way he saw the boats.

            "What do you think?" Nida asked.

            "What do YOU think?" Squall asked back.

            Nida turned to the horizon.

            "From their spead and direction, I'd say they'll be here by noon."

            "So you say think they're coming here too..."

            There was a dozen of military like vessels heading straight to Balamb Garden. But from the look of the flags they were showing, it must have been a new military force because neither Squall nor Nida ever saw something like that.

            Squall folded his arms.

            "Do you know if there were any mission scheduled for today?"

            "No, everyone should be here."

            "Great, so everyone will have to fight."

            "So you think it's imperative that they'll attack us?"

            "Afraid so. Annonce it: that everyone must prepare dor a battle to defend Garden, to junction GFs and lots of magics and take medecines. Every single SeeD will have to fight. Even the committees and students will have their part of job to do."

            "Man, Squall! Is it gonna be THAT bad?!"

            "I've got a bad feeling about this."

            Squall got back to the cafeteria as fast as he could, Nida's message preceeding him. Before quiting, Nida asked everyone to gather in the mainhall, around the directory.

            The SeeD leader had to force his way into the cafeteria, through the students going the opposite way. His gang was standing up, waiting for him.

            "What the hell's going on?"

            "We're under attack," Squall said. "I got a bad feeling about this fight."

            He looked at everyone and took a deep breath.

            "Gackt, you're gonna be in charge of the Quad. Miaka, Zell, Rachel, Irvine, Audrey and you too Seifer are on the Quad too. I'll send you more people. I'm taking Carole, Quistis, Selphie, Xu and Nida to the front gate with me. Go get your weapons quick! And don't forget to junction."

            "Yes, sir!" Everyone exclaimed with a salute.

            Carole stepped forward.

            "But Squall, if I go with you..."

            Squall opened his mouth but Quistis cut him.

            "He wants to keep you close to him in case your recovery would only be temporary."

            Quistis looked at Squall with a smile and the face he granted her told her she guessed right one more time. Squall shrugged.

            "Let's go to the main hall first," he said.

            "Hey, Squall!" Raijin called. "I wanna help too, ya know!"

            "AFFIRMATIVE!"

            "You won't have to fight but you're gonna be helpful."

            Audrey took two large steel rings from the back of her belt and crossed them in front of her.

            "This is gonna be a great day!" she said.

            "Indeed," Squall agreed.

            He turned to Dave holding Quistis' hand.

            "And Dave, you're not forced to stay if you don't want to."

            Dave took his sword out of its sheat.

            "I'll be glad to help."

            "Then you're with me too."

            They hurried out of the cafeteria. Squall climbed the stairs and turned to the huge crowd, asking for silence.

            "Everyone, this is gonna be hard. A dozen unknown military vessels are heading this way and it's gonna be very ugly. The SeeDs will fight and I'm asking the candidates, the committee members and the others to make the hallway an infirmary. I'm asking for volonteers to do this. No one's forced to do it but like the time Galbadia Garden attacked us..."

            Seifer felt his heart miss a beat at the memory (he was the one leading that last attack for those who don't know or remember) but Squall didn't even look at him.

            "This is not a mission: it's a battle to protect our Garden, our home. Will you help preserve it?"

            A wave of cheers accompanied with raised fists followed his words, making Garden vibrate under the feet. Squall nodded with a smile, his hands on his hips.

            "I was expecting no less than that from all of you. Now listen..."

            Squall separated the SeeDs in two parts: the smallest group to the Quad and the rest to the front gate. Considering the enemy was coming by sea, maybe they wouldn't attack the Quad.

            "Good luck, everyone. Let's move!"

            Everyone separated and headed their respective areas. The candidates started to go around Garden to gather sheets and potions to turn the hall into an infirmary for the wounded. Of course, no one was hoping there would be wounded people during the fight.

            Outside Garden, Squall decided to separate the big team into three smaller to be more effective.

            "I'll lead the middle team, Quistis the right and Carole the left."

            "But, Squall..." Carole started.

            He comfortingly placed his hands on her shoulders.

            "I know you can do it, I believe in you."

            He rested his forehead on hers for comfort. They closed their eyes.

            "Alright, I'll do it. I'll do my best."

            "I'm sure you will..."

            Dave was placed in Quistis' team, Selphie in Carole's and Nida and Xu in Squall's.

            The vessels came ashore and flying armors got out of it, heading up. At least they wouldn't get in Garden with the Quad being guarded.

            Hundreds of creepy and strong looking soldiers came out of the vessels and headed to Garden. The SeeDs took their weapons out, ready. The soldiers stopped a moment, swords sheated. They were all wearing black armorr except for one standing in the front. He was wearing a red armor.

            The team leaders, standing side by side, held their breath. Carole suddenly turned to Squall.

            "Squall place someone else to lead your team!"

            "Why?"

            "I got a bad feeling about this... I feel that something will happen to you!"

            Her eyes were showing sincerity and great fear.

            "Don't worry, I promise to be extra careful."

            "Then I'll watch your back."

            "No. If you do that, you'll be careless and you could get hurt. Don't worry, I'll never make you sad. Be careful too."

            "Okay..."

            The red armored soldier unsheated a sword and raised it.

            "Death to all SeeDs!" he yelled.

            The soldiers all took their weapons out and ran to the SeeDs with screams.

            "Don't let them near Garden!" Squall said.

            The SeeDs ran to meet the soldiers. It was a clash of metal when the soldiers swords met the SeeDs weapons. While they were fighting, the leaders tried to know who the soldiers were and why they attacked all of a sudden. They were renegades from different lands who all swore to destroy SeeD. They just happened to start with Balamb which was the most powerful Garden. With SeeDs and Gardens out of the way, there would be no one to stand in their way of becoming rulers of the world.

            In the left team, some SeeDs rumored that Carole had no leadership qualities at all, that she was placed leader only because she was Squall's girlfriend. Carole overheard it and felt sad, losing her self-confidence. Selphie happened to be near too. When she had a moment, she went to Carole.

            "Don't listen to them," she said.

            "How can I lead a team if they don't trust me?"

            "Hey, I believe in you and I'm sure Squall does too. That's why he put you in charge. His feelings for you made that he'll sometimes watch if you're doing fine but Squall never mixes duty with personnal life."

            "You're sure?"

            "Hey, even if I don't remember too well, I still grew up with him. I know him, that's all."

            "Thanks, Selph."

            "You're welcome," Selphie said with a smile. "Now pay attention. You wouldn't want Squall to worry about you, would you?"

            "Of course not!"

            "Good!"

            Selphie went back into the fight and a soldier decided to attack Carole. Feeling better than ever, she took him on.

            The soldiers were brought down one after the other but unfortunately, SeeDs were wounded also. The students not fighting were walking on the battle field to take the wounded SeeDs into the hall-infirmary to threat their wounds. When she happened to be near a wounded SeeDs, Carole was taking him inside for treatment and she asked the others to do the same if they could. Defend Garden and take care of the wounded SeeDs was her plan. Seeing that, Squall and Quistis decided to do the same, following her example.

            Looking at the soldiers and the SeeDs, Carole felt something was wrong. They only have swords! She thought.

            SeeDs had magics and GFs while the soldiers only had swords which disadvantaged them. Why would they come to fight trained fighters without magics? There was definately something behind this. Carole searched for Squall and from his thoughtful frown, she knew he was thinking the same thing. Something's wrong.

            The soldiers were killed one after the other but there seemed to be no end to this. There seemed to always be more soldiers coming from the vessels.

            "How many are they?" Carole asked herself slashing through an armor.

            "Aargh!" someone screamed behind her.

            She turned around and saw a SeeD from her team in bad shape. A girl was trying to protect him from a soldier willing to finish him. Carole kneeled by his side.

            "What's wrong?"

            The guy turned to her with pain on his face that turned to surprise.

            "Here," Carole said taking his arm around her neck. "I'll take you in."

            "Ow," the guy complained holding his left bleeding side with his free arm.

            Taking him away, Carole turned to the girl.

            "You'll be okay?"

            "Yeah. Thanks for helping him."

            "Hey, it's my job!"

            When Carole stepped in the hallway, someone came to help her carry the wonded SeeD to a couch. Then Carole could see there was a lot of wounded SeeDs. A little too much for her taste. Seeing the students had worst injuries to take care of, she proposed to take care of the guy herself. The candidate thanked her and went to help someone else.

            Carole asked him to take his jacket off so she could check the cut on his side. She cleaned it then bandaged it.

            "Why not use magic or a potion?" the guy asked.

            "We must save them for major injuries. Yours isn't very deep so you should be fine."

            There was a silence while Carole was finishing with the bandage.

            "I'm sorry," the guy said.

            Carole looked up.

            "About what?"

            "For thinking you were a bad leader. You're not heartless like me..."

            "What are you thinking about?"

            "I'm a new SeeD and up to now, I thought SeeDs were cold and emotionless. I see that I was wrong."

            "I can't balme anyone for thinking I'm privileged because I'm Squall's girlfriend and I can't force them to believe in me. The least I can do is to do my best to earn their trust and respect by myself."

            "I assure you you got mine!"

            "Thanks. What's your name?"

            "Johnny."

            "Well, Johnny, until we meet again..."

            She smiled and headed back to the battlefield.

            "A great heart..."

            Carole fought again and again, in great shape despite the two months she spent in her lonely dark and silent world. Squall has tried to help her keep fighting but she was awkward and feeling dizzy so she gave up. But her deaf and blind state did have an advantage. She developped a sixth sense. Not only could she guess who was coming her way from the vibrations on the ground in garden, she knew when somebody was behind her on the field. It was like a signal, a bell in her head. Thanks to it, she managed to avoid a lot of deadly strikes.

            Maybe the soldiers were only using swords but they were really full-fledged swordsman.

            The left team's leader was only suffering from minor cuts when she heard a girl call for help. Carole quickly got rid of an annoying soldier and ran to the way she heard the call, recognizing the voice.

            "Selphie!" Carole called. "Where are you?"

            "Here!"

            Carole turned her head and saw a hand waving to her through some fighters. Luckily Selphie had enough strength to move away from the soldiers.

            Carole sheated her gunblade and kneeled besides Selphie.

            "It's not so bad," Selphie assured. "But I don't think I can fight anymore."

            She had a nasty cut in her leg.

            "I think you're right. Come on, I'll help you to a safer place."

            Carole helped Selphie who gritted her teeth not to scream when she put her foot on the ground so she had to keep her foot in the air.

            She was rested on a couch and someone came to help her.

            "Take care of your leg. I'm still not done yet."

            She was about to get up when Selphie caught her arm. Carole turned her head.

            "Kick their asses for me, okay?"

            "Sure. Take care."

            And Carole ran out of Garden once more.

            "Ow! It hurts!" Selphie exclaimed.

            "Sorry..."

            The fight kept going, everyone doing their very best, defeating the enemy and rescuing the wounded. But you can't fight forever... Carole was growing tired, everyone was. There wasn't three teams anymore, only one scattered all around the place, trying to stop the soldiers from entering in Garden.

            Inside, the candidates were ready to fight just in case. The wounded SeeDs also if need be. The outside fighters were hoping that wouldn't be necessary.

            Breathing hard, covered with sweat and feeling tired, Carole carelessly let her guard down a moment and a soldier took advantage of it to slash her, making a nasty cut in her leg.

            "Kyaaa!" she yelled dropping onto the ground.

            She dropped her gunblade and held her wounded leg, painful tears filling her eyes as she was gritting her teeth.

            "I've been watching you for a moment, waiting for a moment of carelessness to attack you. I'm not gonna spoil it!"

            He raised his sword aver his head. Carole tried to reach for her gunblade but it was too painful.

            The soldier was about to strike when a cracking sound stopped him. He stiffened and widened his eyes. Then he fell forward, just in front of Caroel. She looked up and saw Quistis standing behind the spot the soldier was standing on earlier, her whip in hand. She rolled it up and walked to Carole.

            "Are you alright?" she inquired with concern.

            Carole took her hands off her leg, showing the bleeding wound. Quistis kneeled by her side.

            "Let's go in," she said. "I'll give you something for that."

            She took Carole's arm around her neck and pulled her on her feet. Carole felt like fainting from the pain in her leg but she couldn't scream. It would've put the both of them in danger. They were vulnerable. Luckily, Carole had a chance to grab her gunblade. She would rather die than leave it behind.

            Quistis made her way in Garden, the other SeeDs watching their back seeing the wounded girl.

            Squall caught a faint glimpse of the situation but didn't have time to focus on it. He was busy with two soldiers who decided to team up against him after he defeated the red armored guy. Some soldiers seemed lost after that which was making Squall think the soldier could have been their leader.

            In Garden, Quistis managed to find an empty couch to rest Carole on. She was on the verge of fainting. Quistis placed her hands over the wound.

            "Curaga!" she called.

            A light wrapped around the wounded girl. The bleeding stopped and the wound closed. The spell even released Carole from most of her weariness.

            "Wow!" Carole exclaimed looking at her hands. "It's amazing!"

            She looked at her leg.

            "My leg is alright too! What an incredibly powerful cure spell!"

            "It's Curaga. But the effect is just temporary. You'll have to rest to be sure your wound doesn't reopen."

            Carole took her jacket off.

            "I'm going back. Thanks a lot, Quistis. I owe you my life."

            "Wa... wait! Didn't you hear what i just said? You have to settle down!"

            The girl got up, not listening.

            "I'll settle down when things are settled here! Thanks again, Quistis!"

            And Carole ran outside for another time, Quistis tracing her. The blond haired girl looked at the jacket left on the floor and shook her head, sighing disapprovingly.

            The fight continued for some time but it seemed like hours to the SeeDs. The soldiers were slowly retreating or being killed. They didn't even have cure spells to heal their wounds. The only magic they used were some stones which weren't very powerful even meteor or ultima stones which never worked at all.

            A different looking soldier wearing a black and red armor appeared in the front line. He spread his arms.

            "Stop!" he ordered.

            Instantly, all the soldiers stopped fighting. Seeing the enemy wasn't moving anymore, the SeeDs stopped too. Everyon turned to the new soldier. Unlike the others, he wasn't wearing any helmet.

            Carole made her way to Squall who's face was covered with sweat, soaking his hair.

            "How's your leg?" he whispered.

            "It's fine. Quistis gave me a Curaga," she answered placing her hand on Squalls back.

            He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. Carole looked at him with concern.

            "You're ... hurt!"

            "It's nothing," he answered. "I'm fine."

            "No, you're not," Carole insisted facing him. "You never used any potions or magic on yourself?"

            "Don't have any left... Used them all on wounded SeeDs."

            "You used them all?!"

            "Shhh..."

            The soldier made a move with his hands and every other soldiers retreated behind him. Squall wanted to walk in front of the SeeDs but Carole stopped him.

            "Who's the leader here?" he asked the SeeDs. "Bring him to me now!"

            "Guess I'll have to go..." Squall said.

            "No," Carole said blocking his way with her arm.

            "But..."

            "Wait a moment," she insisted.

            While Squall looked back at the soldier, now thinking he must have been the leader, Carole was reaching for the back of her neck.

            "What's wrong?" the soldier asked impatiently. "Is the leader a coward? I have a deal for him which is gonna put an end to this killing."

            "I must go..."

            "No!"

            Carole moved in front of him and placed something in his hands.

            "You're in no shape tp fight," she said with a smile.

            She closed her eyes and quickly brushed his lips with hers and walked through the SeeDs to the front with her gunblade tapping ehr leg. Squall opened his hand and stared at the silver eagle in his hand. Then he brought his head up to trace Carole.

            "Wait!" he called making a step.

            Someone caught his arm.

            "Don't!"

            Squall turned his head and saw Quistis.

            "She wants to protect you..."

            "I'm losing patience!"

            "I'm here!"

            Carole got out of the crowd and faced the soldier. Nobody tried to stop her.

            "I am the leader of SeeD," she lied.

            "A girl?! I'm surprised.Then you must be very strong."

            "What do you want?" Carole asked frowning.

            "As I said, I want to make a deal."

            "Who are you?"

            He grinned.

            "I'm the leader of the Renegades of course!"

            Carole arche dan eyebrow.

            "But I thought the guy with red armor was..."

            "Oh, no! He was the commander of the fighters but I am the head of this group."

            "What is your deal?"

            "So you want to know..."

            He pointed a nasty and deadly looking sword at her.

            "I want a duel to death! Leader of the Renegades versus the leader of SeeDs! Winner takes all! If I win, we'll use the Garden as our base. If you win, which I doubt, we'll retreat."

            Squall made a move to interfere but Quistis stopped him once again.

            "What do you say?"

            Carole frowned and took her gunblade out.

            "Sounds fair enough to me. Shall we begin?"

            The Renegade jumped, bringing is sword down and Carole blocked it over her head. She swung her weapon to make him go backward a little before thrusting forward, but he dodged.

            Squall couldn't believe she said she was the leader. He couldn't believe nobody said it was a lie. He knew not many people trusted Carole but none revealed her identity.

            The fight was breathtaking. Both fighters were skillful and for a mometn, they seemd equal but the soldier was a bit better. And Carole knew it.

            She managed to dodge the deadly shots but too closely. Her pants were soon covered with cuts, making wonder how they could still hold together from the quantity of them.

            Suddenly, the soldier thrusted forward. Carole placed her gunblade in front of her but the soldier slashed from top to bottom, taking the gunblade from her hands. She fell on her butt from the shock and stared up when the soldier brought his sword down on her, cutting her top in two. She just had the time to place her arms across her chest before everyone would have been able to see a little too much.

            "Now, to end this fight!!"

            From the way he raised his sword, it was clear he wanted to cut her head off. She shut her eyes, waiting. He brought his sword down.

            "Stop!!" someone yelled in the crowd. "That's enough!"

            The soldier looked up and Squall came out.

            "I'm the leader, Squall Leonhart. This girl is just an ordinary SeeD."

            The soldier was grinning evily.

            "I was wondering if you would show up. I knew from the beginning this girl wasn't the real leader."

            "She just wanted to protect me thinking I was too weak to fight."

            "Tss..."

            The soldier went to carole and grabbed her arm to get her up on her feet. Her top fell...well what was left of it and she only had one arm to hide herself. The soldier pulled her away and placed her in one of his men's guard.

            "Leave the girl some dignity!" Squall exclaimed taking his jacket off.

            The soldier didn't object. Squall helped Carole put an arm after another in the sleeves. Luckily it was bigger on her than on Squall she didn't have to zip it. Besides she didn't have the time to do it because the guard took her arms behind her back. You could almost see something but she didn't care. Still, their eyes or actions never betrayed their relationship. It would only have endangered the both of them. The enemy would threaten Carole to hinder Squall.

            The fight started and Carole feared for Squall. After all, he was hurt but it appeared that the fight she had with the Renegade weakened him to Squall's actual level.

            Squall jumped around the Renegade, trying to pierce his defense while the soldier was studying Squall's moves. Bith were nervous, knowing it would be hard.

            Looking at Squall dodging attacks and striking, Carole didn't notice her hands were held by the same hand behind her back. She noticed when a hand brushed the skin of her stomach, going up under the jacket to her chest.

            "Hey, back off!" she said freeing one of her hands to take the unwelcomed one off her.

            Her guardian was pretty tall and big. No wonder the leader placed her in his hands. But now he wanted something and would get it. He wrapped an arm around her, sticking her arms each side of her and moved his hand to her chest.

            "Stop it!" she hissed.

            Her hands were free to her elbows but the guy was tronger than she expected. All she could do was stop him but she couldn't pull his arm away. He slowly got to her chest and grabbed a handful of her breasts.

            "No!!" she screamed taking his hand off her.

            Squall stopped fighting and turned around.

            "What's wrong?" the Renegade asked. "Are you concerned about what happens to this girl?"

            "Like anyone in Garden," Squall answered. "I care for everyone."

            "Really? But do you care for your own life?"

            He thrusted forward and Squall clashed his gunblade onto the sword to devy its way. He tried to move some way he could watch the soldier with Carole but he couldn't concentrate on the fight and watch in the same time. So he decided to trust Carole would be able to take care of herself.

            The tall guy tried another move on Carole.

            "Cut it out!" she said.

            "Be gentle, girly," he whispered in her ear. "Come on, I haven't seen a female body for months."

            He caught her breasts again.

            "Stooooop!" she yelled.

            "Carole!" Squall exclaimed turning to her.

            That was a big mistake. His face couldn't lie. It wasn't just casual concern on his face but personal one.

            "Don't tell me you have feelings for that girl?" the Renegade asked.

            "N, no! Not at all!"

            "No use lying!"

            He turned to his man with an evil smile and slashed the air in front of him.

            "Kill the girl," he ordered.

            "No wait!" Squall tried to interfere.

            "What a shame," the soldier said.

            He took out a dagger in his free hand and raised it over Carole's head.

            "Kyaa!" she screamed.

            "Nooo!" Squall yelled.

            Something whistled close to Carole's ear and the soldier stiffened, widening his eyes. His arm around Carole dropped and the one with the dagger too, dropping onto the ground. There was a rope around his neck with a ball at the end. Carole could recognize that rope anywhere: it was Miaka's. There were some of the Quad's team standing behind the soldier.

            The guy collapsed and Carole quickly closed the jacket.Then she hurried to her friends.

            "Miaka!" Carole exclaimed jumping in her arms.

            The asian girl took back her weapon and helped her friend to the other SeeDs.

            "Daïjoubu ka?" she inquired.

            "Y...yes, thank you."

            Squall felt relieved. He culdn't bear losing her like that.

            "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

            "The soldiers retreated so we headed here," Zell explained.

            "I left some SeeDs there in case," Gackt said.

            Squall nodded approvingly before looking at Carole with concern.

            "Are you okay, Carole?"

            She lifted a thumb at him with a smile.

            "It's okay, Squall. Teach that guy a lesson!"

            "Yeah!"

            Squall frowned with a smile (try doing that!) and literally flew to the renegade who lost his smile and confidence seeing the SeeD coming at him so fast. He barely blocked him. Knowing Carole was safe, Squall could focus on the fight and give it everything he had.

            Miaka was standing close to her friend with Gackt. Rachel was back along with Audrey and Seifer. Irvine was looking around.

            "Where's Selphie?" he asked worried.

            "Inside," Carole told. "I took care of her injury but I think she stayed to give a hand. Lots of people were wonded."

            "Then I'll go too."

            Irvine left.

            Squall was dominating the fight now. The Renegade was really no match for him. Squall was stronger, faster and more skillful than the enemy. He would win and the Renegade knew it... How could he be overpowered now? They were even a moment ago and now...? Could the feelings he had for that girl be his source of power?

            The Renegade was grinning even though he was losing the fight. He pushed Squall away and stood in front of him, facing him his palm. Squall waited, wondering what he was preparing.

            "Don't you wonder why my soldiers didn't use any magics?"

            His hand started to shine meanly and Squall made a step backward.

            "Because I'm the only one to have some!"

            And he unleashed an Ultima spell on Squall which threw him on his back a few meters back. He stood on his elbows, shaking his head to snap out of the surprise. He really wasn't waiting for an Ultima. It caught him off guard and he could barely stand. He was wrapped in a fog but he managed to roll aside and avoid the deadly tip of sword coming at him. It buried in the ground instead of his chest.

            Squall got up, breathing hard and faced the Renegade taking his sword.

            In the crowd of SeeDs, Squall's friends were holding their breath. Especially Carole who was now staring at the situation in horror.

            The Renegade laughed evily.

            "Now I'm stronger! I'll finish you off now!"

            "We'll see about that!"

            The blades clashed on each other's.

            Miaka was trying to comfort Carole who still had her hands over her mouth, her heart beating a strange way. There was only fear on her face.

            "Come on, he's doing fine!"

            Carole shook her head and clenched her fist on her heart.

            "No... it's that feeling I had before the fight, that bad feeling... I must have forgotten about it eventually but..."

            As she looked at Squall crossing swords with the Renegade, she gave a fearful frown.

            "It's growing," she said with a trembling voice. "Oh, Squall... he won't make it..."

            "What the hell are you talking about?" Zell asked. "He's winning!"

            Squall slashed non-stop a few times not giving the enemy a second to block or dodge or even defend himself. After the eight blow, Squall stepped backward, catching his breath. His Renzokuken sure did some damage to the soldier but lucky for him, Squall didn't finish with a Lion Heart. Already using the strongest gunblade of all was enough.

            The soldier dropped his sword and tried to keep his balance but the major wounds and cuts all over his body soon overcame him.

            "No... no way..."

            And he fell on his back. Squall closed his eyes and sighed from relief and exhaustion. His hair was sticking with sweat and he was feeling very tired. Were it not for the limit break, maybe he wouldn't have made it.

            Squall turned to the SeeDs who started cheering and applauding, carole along even though she didn't seem to be feeling too good. Squall just wanted to run to her and hold her in his arms to feel he was still alive. He was only looking at her smiling face and he smiled back. But her smile suddenly disappeared and her mouth slowly opened as her eyes widened in horror. Squall started to worry too until she pointed at him.

            "Squall, watch out!!"

            The SeeD turned around, swinging his gunblade but he suddenly stopped, stiffened.

            "Urgh..."

            "Kyaa!"

            The first was a moan of pain from squall when his stomach was pierced by a dagger in the Renegade's hand. He was standing on his knees in front of Squall, an evil smile on his face twisted with pain.

            The second was a yell from Carole as if she was the one to be pierced. She even felt as if she's been. She shared everything with squall: joy, sorrow, pleasure and pain.

            Everything has turned silent. Miaka was firmly holding Carole to stop her from running to Squall. It seemed like no one was breathing.

            Squall dropped the Lionheart and reached for his stomach, folding himself at that level. He moved backward, his legs shaking as he freed himself from the dagger. He held his wound but the blood was going through his hands. As he tried to stop the life liquid to leave him, his eyes narrowed painfully and his mouth half-opened as he breathed hardly.

            The Renegade raised the dagger totally covered with Squall's blood. Some rolled down the hilt and on his hand. He withdrew his head backward and bursted out a maniachal laugh.

            "There shall be no winner to this fight!"

            The dagger sheated itself in his chest, breaking the armor. All signs of life vanished from his eyes and he collapsed. He was gone for good...

            Squall staggered a few steps backward then stopped and turned his head. His blurry eyes searched the crowd of horrified people, all paralized to make a move. He blinked and found who he was looking for. He could clearly see her terrified face while everything else around was blur, invisible to him. He was seeing nobody but her.

            Looking back at him with a fist clenched on her heart, the other one to her mouth, she shook her head. He gave her a painful smile before his legs gave way beneath him and he collapsed on his back. Then something snapped in her and no one, not even an army of enemies could have stopped her. She didn't feel Miaka's arms releasing her as she ran to the man she loved, her eyes filling with tears of fear.

            "Squall!!" she called.

            She dropped onto her knees by his side and looked at him, not knowing what to do. She carefully placed an arm under his neck and placed his head on her thighs. He still had his hands clenched on his wound and she could see he was still alive... for now.

            "Squall, please give me a sign, say something," she pleaded.

            A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Squall's cheek. Then he half-opened his eyes and locked them on hers.

            "I..." he started.

            "Shh," she said placing her palm over his mouth. "You did great, really..."

            Further ahead, the soldiers without any leader were heading back to the shore. There wasn't anything left for them to do.

            "And where the hell do you think you're going?" Zell asked frowning madly at the soldiers.

            Him and some of his friends were all standing between the soldiers and the vessels, pointing their weapons at them with revengeful faces. The soldiers all dropped their weapons and placed their hands behind their head. They were surrendering.

            "If he dies..." Zell trailed off a threatening way.

            Carole wanted Squall to move his hands from his stomach so she could see but he stubbornely didn't want to move them.

            "Please, Squall let me see it..."

            Then he was to weak to stop her.. She almost stopped breathing when she caught sight of the blood stained t-shirt around the mark left by the dagger. It was very deep and the blood didn't seem to want to stop flowing out. She shut her eyes and pressed her own hand on it. Please, God, let him live, she pleaded.

            She looked around for help but no one could do anything. The battle has been fierce and their were no cure spells or medecines left.

            "Come on Squall," she begged wrapping her other arm around his shoulders. "Stay with me, I need you!"

            Then she started crying freely, her tears mixing with the blood staining the ground.

            Squall lifted a trembling hand to her face, rubbing the bottom of her eye with his thumb.

            "I know it'll... sound pathetic... or that I'd... say it to anyone... that anyone'd say it... but... can't find anything better..."

            He paused to take a deep breath and almost choked with it. A bloody trickle came out from the corner of his lips as he blinked slowly.

            "I love you... like... I never loved... before..."

            Carole released his wound and reached fot the hand on her cheek instead, closing her eyes.

            "You're right, it's pathetic... But I love you too Squall. I want to hear you say more things like that, you can't leave me like this, please!"

            His other hand reached for the silver eagle around his neck then he reached for the platinum Griever, managing to take it off. He showed it to her.

            "I'll always be with you... You know... I think your recovery has a price... my life..."

            "What are you saying?! No, no way! You're not dying, you hear? You can't!!"

            She didn't realize yet but her bad feeling was gone. It wasn't a feeling anymore but a reality.

            "I... I love you..." his voice trailed off.

            His hand slipped form her face, leaving a trace of blood on her cheek. His eyes closed and his head turned aside as he died in the arms of his lover. Carole widened her eyes when she felt something explode in her body. It came up as she shook her head and finally reached her lips.

            "Noooo!!" she yelled wrapping her arms around him.

            She held him tight against her as if it could bring him back. She cried loudly, rocking him like a baby, calling his name.

            That's when an unexpected couple appeared, coming from Balamb town.

            "N... nani?!" Miaka said.

            "What is it?" Gackt asked.

            She poited the town's way with quiet surprise. Gackt frowned and turned his head then his face gave the same surprise than Miaka's.

            "What the?" Zell exclaimed.

            "Masaka!" Miaka exclaimed.

            "Ri... Rinoa?" Quistis said.

            Rinoa was walking towards Squall and Carole, adam close behind. Her eyes were showing sadness but they were shedding no tears as if she knew. There was concern and fear too but she looked like she knew this would happen. She stopped a few meters away and Adam stood by her side.

            "Adam,¸" she said emotionless. "Take her away."

            "Rinoa?"

            When she remained silent, he just nodded and walked to his friend. Her tears melted his heart as he thought Squall was her first love. He crouched behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders but she didn't seem to notice.

            "Come, carole. Come with me."

            He tried to pull her up but she shook her head, shutting her eyes.

            "No! I won't leave him!"

            "Come on," he insisted pulling harder.

            She let go of Squall gently to try and free herself from her friend's grip but that was what he was waiting for. He pulled her up on her feet and held her tight.

            "Let go! I wanna stay here!"

            She tried desperately to free herself but without a word, Adam took her away.

            "No! No, no..."

            Her attepts weakened and she stopped protesting. She looked up to Adam's face. She bursted into tears and burried her face in her friend's chest. Adam closed his eyes and hugged his friend, carressing her hair to try and comfort her but her knew this was not much comfort.

            Carole turned her head to Squall when Rinoa kneeled by his side, right where Carole was a moment ago, just by the blood stained ground under Squall.

            "What is she doing?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

            Rinoa turned her head to Carole.

            "I'll use my powers for what I have them for..."

            "W, what?" Carole asked turning to Adam.

            "She said the same thing back in Timber..."

            [Scene fades to Timber some time ago]

            Rinoa and Adam were walking in town. Rinoa was silent for a moment and Adam could see there was something wrong. He was about to ask when Rinoa suddenly stopped and looked up to the horizon as if she was listening to something. She turned around and headed to the train station.

            "What,,, what's going on, Rin? Where are you going?"

            "Balamb Town."

            "Why?" he asked going after her.

            She remained silent a moment then spoke up.

            "Something is going to happen... I must go. It's time, the time has come for me to use my powers for what I have them for..."

            "Huh?"

            Rinoa didn't seem to want to say more so Adam just followed her to the train station where they headed for Balamb.

            [Scene fades back to the battlefield]

            Carole didn't seem to understand more that her friend.

            "Just trust her," Adam said with a smile. "I know she'll do something good, trust her."

            Everyone stared at Rinoa. She had her eyes closed and her hands together in front of ehr. She was frowning like she was making a big effort. A white light appeared and envelopped her in a white aura. She leant a little forward and two white wings spread out of her back, scattering feathers around. She placed her hands over Squall, over his wound. Some light came out of her hands and covered Squall completely. It lasted a few minutes then the wings vanished and the light along. Rinoa was almost out of energy so she collapsed. Adam released carole and hurried to Rinoa, Carole just behind.

            "Rinoa!" Adam called.

            She managed to stand but Adam had ro help her up.

            "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

            "Y...yes..."

            She lifted her head, her face was covered with sweat and looked at Carole.

            "Wha... waht did you just do?" the girl asked.

            Rinoa smiled weakly.

            "I closed his wound. The body is like a machine and the soul is the pilot. If  the machine is damaged and stops functionning, the pilot leaves it. It's repaired now, but only you can call the pilot back. You're the only one able to bring him back."

            "Me?"

            Rinoa nodded.

            "If your feelings are strong, he'll come back."

            She nodded to Adam, closing her eyes and he helped her lean on him. Then they walked away.

            "B...but," Carole started tracing them.

            Then she turned to Squall's form resting on the ground. Could it be true? Would he come back?

            She kneeled at the same spot again and placed her arm under Squall's neck. His face was still white as a sheet but she could see his wounds were all healed. The blood was still staining his t-shirt, but it was dry, just like the trail of blood Squall's hand left on her face, like the blood covering the hand she used to try and stop the blood.

            She stroked his face with her free hand. He was cold.

            "If there's any chance..."

            She leant over him.

            "Squall? Can you hear me? You... your body's repaired," she said jokingly. "Rinoa went through all the trouble of coming here and help you but... it seems I'm the only one who can call you back..."

            Around the place, the couples were all holding each other hopefully.

            "You... you have to come back, Squall. To Garden, to your friends, to me... I... I love you Squall..."

            She lowered her head and kissed his cold lips. They slowly warmed up and she was kissed back. She opened her eyes and saw the crystal blue eyes looking back at her.

            "How could I leave you? I promised I'd never make you sad..."

            "S... Squall!"

            She bursted into tears again and threw herself in his arms, holding him tight.

            The others SeeDs all jumped around, shouting hurrays and clapping.

            Miaka was crying from relief in Gackt's arms. Zell wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders. Quistis closened up on Dave who took her hand.

            Carole was crying with relief to see her beloved alive and she still couldn't believe it.

            "Squall... Squall... oh, Squall," she called non-stop.

            Squall got up with Carole but once they were, she still wouldn't let go. But he didn't mind. Holding her back was making him feel good, it was so good...

            People were happily jumping around them but Squall wasn't listening. He looked up to Balamb Town where Rinoa was heading. The sun was just over her. It was incredible to think the fight lasted all the afternoon and part of the evening.

            Rinoa sudenly stopped waslking and turned around. Her eyes met Squall's. She smiled at him and turned away, Adam's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Squall traced her a moment then thanked her silently. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Carole's hair still holding him tight.

            Rinoa was feeling proud. She felt like it always was her purpose as a Sorceress: to bring Squall back from the dead even though she did only half of the job. The image of that girl crying and Squall hugging her was carved in her mind as a reward for her actions. She sudenly felt sad and regretful. She even surprised herself at wondering if she did the right thing by dumping Squall, wondering if she still had feelings for him.

            The special bond between Squall and her never vanished, that's how she knew something would happen and why she left Timber to go to Garden. But that wasn't love, not anymore.

The bond between Squall and Carole was strong, strenghtened by their love. Nothing comparable to what once was between them. The bond was still but love was no more. Then she thought the way she was feeling for Adam wasn't comparable either. She smiled at how relationships can all be the same and different in the same time.

Maybe it would have been their that Squall and Rinoa should have been together but the stars don't know everything about life and nothing about a human heart... unless someone, somewhere, did something to go against fate...

NOTE: Liked it??? But wait! It's not over yet!!! A cute epilogue is coming!!! Like my boyfriend said: Happy end for everyone!


	16. Epilogue: As Time Goes By, So Does Life

Epilogue: As Time Goes By, So Does Life

****

            Ten years later...

            The headmaster was standing in his office, facing his desk when the elevator was heard coming up from the other side of the closed door. The headmaster sighed,

            "Wonder who it can be?"

            But when a smile was brought to his lips, he had a feeling he wouldn,T mind that visitor.

            The door was knocked and opened right away. A woman stepped in and saluted.

            "Headmaster, sir. I would like to ask..."

            The headmaster raised a hand to interrupt her. He placed a hand on his hip and turned around, his ponytail resting over his shoulder.

            "There's no one here, you don't have to be formal."

            "Alright, Squall," the woman said with a smile walking to him. "I'm sorry."

            She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her waist.

            "How do you feel, Commander Carole?" Squall asked.

            "Just like you, Headmaster Squall."

            Squall lowered his head.

            "Still not used to the title?"

            "I feel like I'll never be," Squall answered shaking his head.

            A week after the Great Battle, there was a big party in Garden. Some students still has not completely recovered but everyone enjoyed it. And on that very night, Squall proposed to Carole. Cid has asked him to be the next headmaster but Squall refused. He was a SeeD and wanted to work with SeeDs. Paper work and boring life wasn't much for him. [Then how come he's headmaster now?]

            Five years later, Cid died from a disease and his last wish was for Squall to be headmaster. He couldn't think of anyone else to take his place. Squall accepted the honor and made Carole the leader of SeeD. The new SeeDs unaware of the Great Battle at that time all thought Squall chose her only because they were married but the other SeeDs spread the rumor of her great work at incredible speed and she was soon well respected.

            "You miss him?" Carole asked.

            "Everyone does. He was a father to all the orphans here."

            "Speaking of father, Laguna invited us for dinner again?"

            "Yup and I told him we'd be there."

            Carole smiled.

            "You really made up for the past didn't you?"

            "Yeah..."

            Squall smiled back then decided to leave the past behind.

            "Why have you come to see me?"

            "Oh, yeah! It's about..."

            "Mommy!" a boy exclaimed bursting in the office.

            Carole turned around, freeing herself from Squall's grip and crouched down to the little boy.

            "Wait a little longer, Cid. Mommy still hasn't talked to Daddy."

            "Oh, well..."

            Carole kissed the top of the brown haired little boy and he turned away, leaving his parents alone. Carole got up and turned to Squall.

            "I thought it'd be time for him to enter the junior. I can't stop him from running around and he keeps asking: when will I be a SeeD? Then I answer: you'll be a junior first. Then when will I be a junior?"

            Carole sighed with exhaustion and Squall laughed.

            "Alright, alright!"

            He turned to his desk and took some papers he filled and signed. Then he put his pen on the desk.

            "There!" he said turning around. "Now, Cid Leonhart is a junior. Are you happy, Commander Carole Leonhart?"

            Carole closed her eyes and smiled. Squall bent his head aside, looking at the woman.

            "There's something more, is there? I can tell from the way you look."

            Carole lowered her head, joining her hands together on her pants.

            "I... I missed two cycles, Squall."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Last month, I didn't have my period. I thought it could have been a problem caused by all the missions we had but I missed this month too and I started to feel... weird."

            Squall had big eyes, beginning to figure out but he wanted to hear her to the end.

            "I took a test this morning..."

            She looked up to him with an emotionless face but her eyes were shining like five years ago...

            "You," he started.

            "I'm pregnant," she said nodding.

            Squall's eyes shone a moment before his face shew concern.

            "Aren't you happy?"

            "I am... I was afraid you wouldn't be but I see you are."

            Then both let out their joy. Squall lifted carole off the floor and turned around. They were laughing happily.

            "It's a great event!" Squall exclaimed putting her back on her feet.

            "I've been thinking recently that it would be good for Cid to have a brother or a sister before he's too old. The only thing is..."

            She looked away.

            "What?" he inquired.

            "What about the SeeDs? I'm the leader..."

            Squall shrugged.

            "Like we did five years ago: I'm sure Zell would be happy to replace you."

            "I don't think so," Carole said shaking her head. "Have you forgotten how he's been since him and Rachel are married? He's even worse now that they have a son, he's too excited to lead Garden."

            "Gackt?"

            "He's gone on a mission with Miaka and with their two sons in the juniors, they're quite busy."

            "Then..."

            "Why don't you do it? You got experience."

            "Then that's settled! I can't believe it: another child."

            He took Carole in his arms and kissed her passionately.

            "Hum, um!"

            Squall and Carole broke apart at the sound of a familiar voice by the door. They looked at the door and saw Rachel standing there, wearing her SeeD uniform.

            "Ra... Rachel!" Carole exclaimed. "You're in uniform today."

            "Of course!"

            "What is it?" Squall asked.

            Rachel bowed with a smile.

            "Sorry to disturb you but you have a guest... in fact thrre guests."

            Squall and Carole looked at each other with curiosity in their eyes.

            "Who is it?" Carole asked.

            "You'll see," Rachel answered mysteriously.

            "Let them in," Squall said.

            Rachel bowed again and turned around to open the door and let two persons in before leaving behind them, closing the door. A little girl was hiding behind the two adults.

            "Rinoa?!" Squall exclaimed.

            "Adam!!"

            Carole ran to her friend and threw herself in his arms.

            "It's been so long!" she exclaimed.

            Rinoa walked to Squall and hugged him friendly.

            The headmaster and the commander couldn't believe it. They haven't seen each other for five years, since Cid's funeral.

            "What's the honor?" Squall asked with a smile.

            "I have something to aske you," Rinoa said.

            She took a look at Adam who nodded. He turned to Carole and invited her out the office, leaving Rinoa alone with Squall.

            Ten years have been more than enough to put everything aside but there was still something in the air when they were together.

            "Rinoa, I never thanked you for what you did ten years ago..."

            "I just did part of the job. I didn't know why but I feel like it was my very purpose as a Sorceress toget you back."

            "But you already did, don't you remember?"

            He was talking about when he got lost in time after defeating Ultimecia. Rinoa found him and he was dead but her feelings brought him back and brought them in the flower field.

            "It's not the same thing," Rinoa said. I didn't use any of my powers then."

            Squall nodded, understanding what she meant.

            "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

            She smiled.

            "I would like my daughter to be a SeeD, Squall."

            Outside the office, Carole and Adam were talking about the past. Rachel and Zell were married and had a boy, Miaka and Gackt had two boys, Audrey quit as a SeeD to be only working in the disciplinary committee with Seifer, They had a boy and a little girl.

            "I guess Squall and I were the only ones out of time for kids," Carole said crouching down the little girl.

            The dark brown haired girl his behind her father's leg.

            "Come on, Erin," Adam said. "She's the SeeD leader so she might be your leader someday."

            "Erin, you want to be a SeeD?"

            The little girl nodded.

            "That's great!" carole said with a smile patting the kid's head.

            She got up.

            "She's cute," Carole commented.

            "She looks like her mother."

            "Oh, I see a little of you in her."

            The elevator came up and the door opened on a little brown haired boy.

            "Mommy!" he exclaimed pulling onto Carole's pants.

            She crouched down to him again.

            "It's okay, Cid. You're registered now."

            "Hurray!"

            He jumped around.

            "I'll be a SeeD!! I'll be a SeeD!!"

            Erin jumped in front of him.

            "Me too, me too!"

            And the kids jumped around the laughing adults together.

            "It's your son?" Adam asked. "I thought you said..."

            "I meant it took a while until we had a kid. Now that I think about it, Rinoa was pregnant at Cid's funeral."

            "She was and you too, I think. I guess your son was named after the late headmaster?"

            Carole nodded.

            "Hey, let's play!" Erin said to Cid.

            "Okay! I'll show you around Garden!"

            He looked at Carole, waiting for her approval.

            "Okay, but don't disturb anyone."

            "Promise!"

            And the kids left in the elevator.

            "But I guess I have time left."

            "What do you mean?"

            She turned to him and smiled.

            "I'm pregnant..."

            Everything turned out fine but deep inside, they all felt like they tricked destiny. Maybe not themselves but maybe somebody crossed the stars to make happen what wasn't supposed to happen.

THE END

Written Dec 26 2000

Typed Nov 16 2002 16:55

Note:This is it! The weirdest (but not bad) fanfic I ever wrote. Of course for my friends or just the 'real' people involved in this story, some things can look familiar and for others... you can pretend they're just original characters.

            I'd really like to have your opinion about this one. My friends said it's good because they're part of it. One of them read this ONLY because we're part of it. He doesn't even know FFVIII! At least he read it! 

            I hesitated a long time before typing this one. I didn't really want to take Squall from Rinoa. I think they belong together so when I read fanfics about Squall going out with someone else, I tend to get mad... They just belong to each other! Well that's why there're two years between the day I wrote it and the day I typed it.

            Liked my story, my style, just click on my pen name to get to my other 7 fanfics! Personnally, I'd suggest to look for Squall's Sister, the first part to a trilogy I hope I'll continue.... No I will continue!! It may take some time, but I always finish what I start.

            Keep reading my stories and give me comments, it encourages me!!

            Finally, I'd dedicate this story to all my friends and family I gave something to do in this story! It wouldn't have been the same without you guys!!

            I'll leave you with this poem-like thing I wrote just for this fic.

            Thanks for reading! I love you all!

            My next fic should be a twisted version between FFVIII and Romeo and Juliet. Guess who's who and how the story ends...

  


Love Ballad

  
Squall                                      Being with her 

I thought I would never be lonely Anymore                                         

Carole 

I only looked at you from afar

Thinking you were great and handsome

I heard so much about you

Squall

When we first met

I turned you down

To go meet her

Carole 

I've been hurt 

Seeing you were not as I heard 

Squall 

She left me, then 

I regreted 

I turned you down 

Carole 

I tried to be kind                      

But acted mean

Squall 

I've been hard                         

For nothing at all     

Carole 

I knew it was too late

My feelings were clear

Both                                          

Sometimes we were friendly

Doing great things together

Squall 

But then I start being hard                    

And you say

Carole

'You're such a pain!'                           And you just answer 

Squall

'Whatever...'

But I'm lying to myself

Both

We share the same feelings

Even though it doesn't show

Carole                                                 

I don't want to show them

Because I kow...

Squall                                                  

I'm still thinking about her

But now...

Both 

I can't lie anymore

Or try to hide it

It's too strong deep inside

I have to let it out

Squall 

I haven'y paid attention  before

But now I know...

Carole 

I couldn't face it before

But now I know

Both 

I love you...

Squall 

Can we start over again?

Carole 

Can you forgive me?

Both 

For what I did to you

I'm sorry

But now I see,

Now I know

I love you...

_Carole M._

October 2 2000 


End file.
